Hambre de ti
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: LEMON. SesshoumaruXRin. Los bajos instintos del demonio han despertado al fin, desatando una pasión incontrolable que no conocerá límites y que traspasará las barreras de la lucidez y la razón.
1. El Despertar

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro de mis fics. Debo decir que ésta es la primera vez que incursiono en el género de los "Lemons" y decidí usar a Sesshoumaru y a Rin, personajes de la serie animada "Inuyasha" de Rumiko Takahashi, como protagonistas. Tuve que hacer algunos cambios eso sí con el fin de que la historia calzara; por ejemplo, todo transcurre dentro de una realidad paralela en la que Rin ya está bastante crecidita y los hermanos están en buenos términos. Además, la trama se sitúa temporalmente en la actualidad, lo que agrega un ingrediente cultural distinto al de la época de las guerras en la Era Sengoku, que corresponde al ambiente original de la serie.

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten. Y ahora les presento la historia…

Capítulo 1: El despertar

El sol ya se estaba poniendo sobre las montañas cuando Inuyasha y Kagome iban caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano, muy felices porque Sesshoumaru los había invitado a comer a su casa, un lindo apartamento ubicado en el sector acomodado de la ciudad, en donde vivía con su sirviente Jaken y con Rin.

"Recuerda no apoyar los codos en la mesa ni hacer ruido al comer" le advirtió Kagome a Inuyasha antes de llamar a la puerta. "Y sobre todo, no se te vaya a ocurrir poner los pies en el sillón ése que le gusta tanto a tu hermano ¿entendiste?"

"Ay, no empieces…" contestó el hombre mitad bestia, con desgano y mirando hacia otro lado.

Tocaron el timbre una vez y, casi al instante, se abrió la puerta. Era el mismo Sesshoumaru quien les daba la bienvenida, pero algo le pasaba. Esa expresión en su rostro era poco común en un demonio tan frío y calculador como él.

"Pasen. Qué bueno que vinieron" les dijo, invitándolos a pasar, sonriéndoles nerviosamente.

"Permiso" dijo Inuyasha, sin hacerse de rogar y entrando rápidamente. "Tengo un hambre que me comería una vaca entera"

"No le hagas caso, Sesshoumaru. Tú sabes cómo es Inuyasha, je je" dijo Kagome, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Sesshoumaru asintió, despreocupado, y les ofreció sentarse en el living.

"Bueno, aquí nos tienes" le dijo Inuyasha, echándose hacia atrás en una de las cómodas sillas y cruzándose de brazos. "¿Para qué querías vernos?"

"¿Te pasa algo, Sesshoumaru?" le preguntó Kagome, percibiendo la inquietud del demonio. "Te comportas de manera extraña…"

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y luego tomó aire para hablar.

"Es que no sé qué hacer" les dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente, en señal de preocupación. "Se trata de Rin…"

"Ahh, por cierto… ¿Dónde está que no ha venido a saludarnos?" preguntó Kagome, mirando para todos lados. "¿O es que no está en casa?"

"Si está" fue la breve respuesta del demonio, que ahora se acariciaba la barbilla. "En su habitación, pero no creo que baje"

La habitación de Rin estaba en el segundo piso, y fue desde ahí de donde provino de pronto el ruido de la música a todo volumen, la cual retumbó por toda la casa hasta hacer sonar los vidrios de las ventanas.

"¿Ven lo que les digo?" dijo Sesshoumaru, entornando los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Inuyasha, confundido. "Yo sólo escucho música…"

Kagome miró a Inuyasha de reojo, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Por el contrario, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para mirar más de cerca a Sesshoumaru mientras éste continuaba con su relato.

"Así se la pasa todo el día" decía el demonio, suspirando. "No hace sus deberes, no estudia, no ayuda en la casa… En fin, no sé que mosca le picó"

"Bien rebelde que te salió ¿eh?" rió Inuyasha, divertido. Kagome le pegó un codazo.

"Debe ser por la edad" dijo Kagome "Hay que tener en cuenta que Rin está creciendo. Mal que mal, ya es una adolescente"

"No sé… Puede ser" contestó Sesshoumaru, pensativo.

"¿Ya tiene novio?" volvió a preguntar Kagome "Tal vez le haga bien…" pero no alcanzó a decir más, pues el demonio se había puesto de pie abruptamente, amenazando con su imponente figura.

"¡Eso no!" le contestó, con mirada fría y desafiante.

Kagome tragó saliva.

"Bueno, no es para que te enojes tampoco…" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Ah, qué exagerado" bostezó Inuyasha, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

"Lo que pasa es que el amo Sesshoumaru la sobreprotege demasiado" se escuchó de pronto la voz de Jaken, quien venía entrando justo en ese momento. Traía puesto un pequeño delantal de cocina que estaba todo manchado con chocolate. "Además, la tiene bien malcriada. Le compra todo lo que se le ocurre y ni lo agradece. Si fuera yo, me desharía en halagos y agradecimientos por mi amo…"

"No me cabe la menor duda" dijo Inuyasha entre dientes.

"¡Jaken!" le gritó Sesshoumaru, dirigiéndole una mirada aterradora. "¿Por qué mejor no te vas a la cocina y traes esas galletas que horneaste?"

"Ehh… Sí, amo… ¡En seguida!" respondió Jaken, sudando la gota gorda.

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse, ya más calmado.

"Le he puesto profesores particulares para que se aplique en el colegio, pero aún así sus notas son insatisfactorias" seguía diciendo Sesshoumaru, entre suspiros. "Les juro que hago de todo para ayudarla…"

"Haces bien en incentivarla en la parte académica" le dijo Kagome, asintiendo en señal de aprobación. "Hoy en día, es muy importante tener estudios para ser alguien en la vida" y luego, mirando a Inuyasha. "No como otros que yo conozco que se dejan estar…"

"¡Oye, Kagome!... ¡Ya hablamos sobre esto!" exclamó Inuyasha, incorporándose en su asiento. "¡Si no fuera por mi sueldo de maestro chasquilla, no podrías darte esos lujos que te das!"

"¡Ja! Por favor, Inuyasha… Si es con mi sueldo de profesora con el que mantenemos a toda nuestra familia" le contestó Kagome, dolida. "Por cierto, el pequeño Tsubaru necesita un par de zapatillas nuevas…" agregó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sesshoumaru intervino para alivianar los ánimos.

"¿Qué me aconsejan que haga entonces?" les preguntó.

"Yo creo que es mejor que hables con ella" le dijo Kagome, tras una breve pausa. "Pero háblale firme, seriamente, para que vea que no estás bromeando"

"Sí. Kagome tiene razón" agregó Inuyasha. "La muchachita ésa tiene que saber quién es el que manda"

"Ya verás que todo se soluciona muy pronto" le volvió a decir Kagome, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. "Ahora, creo que es mejor que Inuyasha y yo nos vayamos"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamó el hombre mitad bestia, abriendo bien los ojos. "¡¿Cómo que nos vamos?! Si acabamos de llegar…"

"Inuyasha, qué insensible de tu parte" lo reprendió ella. "¿No ves lo angustiado que está tu hermano por toda esta situación? Es mejor que lo dejemos solo para que arregle sus problemas"

"Pero, Kagome…" sollozó Inuyasha, sin muchas esperanzas.

"Al menos quédense a probar las galletas de chocolate que hizo Jaken" intervino Sesshoumaru, haciéndole un gesto a la criatura verde para que se acercara con las galletas. "Son su especialidad"

"Muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru, pero no queremos molestarte más" dijo Kagome, tomando a Inuyasha del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada rápidamente. "Además, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano"

"Ah, pues si es así…" dijo Sesshoumaru, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por su parte, Inuyasha berreaba y pataleaba, aunque no pudo hacer mucho pues Kagome ya lo había empujado hacia el exterior. "¡Adiós, Sesshoumaru!... ¡Y gracias!" gritó, despidiéndose y llevándose a Inuyasha con ella lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?" le preguntó Inuyasha cuando estuvieron nuevamente en la calle. "¿Te volviste loca?"

"Locos estaríamos si nos quedábamos a probar esas porquerías que cocinó Jaken" dijo Kagome, poniendo cara de asco. "¿En verdad te las habrías comido?" pero, al ver la expresión inmutable en el rostro de Inuyasha, supo que a éste le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Por supuesto que el monstruo verde nunca lo supo.

"Están recién sacaditas del horno" venía diciendo Jaken alegremente, saliendo de la cocina. "¿Quién va a querer un…?" Miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio a la pareja, sólo a su amo parado en la entrada, despidiéndose con la mano.

"Ya se fueron" dijo Sesshoumaru, sin voltear a verlo.

Jaken se puso rojo de furia.

"¡Condenado Inuyasha!" exclamó, tirando la bandeja al suelo. "¡Cómo se atreve a despreciar mis galletas!"

Y así fue como concluyó la breve visita de su hermano menor y su esposa. Sesshoumaru miró el reloj y, viendo que aún no era demasiado tarde, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin. La puerta estaba trancada y el ruido de la música no había disminuido en volumen.

"¡Rin!" le gritó, dando un par de golpes en la puerta con los nudillos de los dedos. "¡Rin, ábreme!"

La música continuó por algunos segundos para luego apagarse de golpe.

"Rin, necesito que hablemos" le dijo Sesshoumaru, bajando el tono. Sintió entonces que le quitaban el seguro a la puerta desde el otro lado, por lo que decidió entrar.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación de Rin era amplia, con una cama de plaza y media pegada a la muralla por el respaldo, situada entre dos veladores de color blanco, cada uno con lámpara. Había un escritorio de madera al fondo, junto a un femenino tocador con espejo. El equipo de música estaba en el suelo, cerca de la ventana.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio. Aparentemente, se encontraba dibujando o haciendo algún tipo de garabato de poca utilidad en uno de sus cuadernos, sólo para pasar el tiempo. El largo cabello castaño le caía lacio sobre los hombros y sus rasgos se habían acentuado con el pasar de los años, embelleciéndola aun más; la blusa y la ceñida falda de colegio le daban un toque entre infantil y travieso, y las pestañas largas y onduladas le brindaban a sus intensos ojos marrones una mirada seductora. Evidentemente, aquella ya no era la Rin que todos habían conocido.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

"Nada en especial" le contestó ella, sin dejar de escribir y dibujar en el cuaderno.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos.

"Rin, escúchame bien" le dijo, mirándola seriamente. "Esto no puede seguir así. ¿Qué te está pasando?"

Rin se quedó en silencio, mirando los ojos penetrantes de su amo. ¿Acaso lo había hecho enojar? No… no quería hacerlo enojar. Pero a veces no podía evitarlo… Algo la impulsaba a hacer lo que hacía, y no sabía qué era.

"Yo… no sé que me pasa, amo Sesshoumaru" le dijo finalmente, bajando la vista.

"¿Estás consciente de que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, verdad?" insistió él.

"Lo sé" respondió ella, sentándose sobre sus talones, evadiendo su mirada. "Pero es que…" Se detuvo.

"¿Pero qué?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

Rin entonces soltó un sollozo y se abrazó a Sesshoumaru, llorando desconsoladamente.

"Ay… Mi pobre amo Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó. No se esperaba una reacción como ésa de parte de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que las palpitaciones de su propio corazón se estuvieran acelerando al sólo contacto con el cuerpo de Rin. El cuerpo de la joven temblaba, presionado contra el suyo, ambos sentados en la cama, lo que le provocaba una misteriosa ansiedad, mezclada con un escalofrío que lo recorría de arriba abajo.

"Rin…" balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada, atrayendo a la joven.

"Yo lo amo" declaró Rin, en un arrebato de emoción, comenzando a agitarse. "Lo amo y no quiero hacerle daño" decía, atreviéndose finalmente a verlo directamente a los ojos. "Usted es lo único que me importa en el mundo…"

Rin lo miraba con ojos delirantes y Sesshoumaru apenas y pudo resistir la enorme tentación de besarla en los labios. Sin previo aviso, unió su boca a la de ella en un brusco beso y le acarició las piernas por debajo de la falda. Entonces Rin se separó de él y paseó su mano por los botones de su blusa, la desabrochó y dejó un seno al descubierto, el que acercó a la cara del demonio. Sesshoumaru se inclinó para lamerle el pezón con la punta de la lengua, luego con toda la superficie, para después terminar succionándolo suavemente. Rin dejó escapar un ahogado gemido, y le sujetó firmemente la cabeza para que continuara lamiéndola. El quejido despertó los instintos de Sesshoumaru, que se abalanzó sobre ella en la cama, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Rin se estremecía y jadeaba al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y luego en sus pechos nuevamente, mientras el demonio se esmeraba en acariciarla entremedio de las piernas. Esto fue demasiado para la muchacha, quien se abrió de piernas de inmediato, sacándose rápidamente la falda y los calzones para dejarle la entrada libre. Al verla así, vulnerable, tendida sobre la cama y con esa expresión ardiente en el rostro, Sesshoumaru se prendió aun más y empezó a desnudarse el mismo, ansioso de poder consumar su deseo. Una vez que se despojó de todas sus ropas, se acostó sobre Rin, procurando entrar lentamente para causarle el menor daño posible. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que Rin lo atraía con brazos y piernas, obligándolo a penetrarla sin demora, emitiendo un sonoro quejido al momento de unirse a él, sangrando de manera profusa en consecuencia. Sesshoumaru entonces empezó con sus embestidas, primero suaves, después más bruscas, sin dejar de mirarla para estimularse con la expresión de su rostro cada vez que entraba y salía. Rin se estremecía bajo el cuerpo del demonio, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca, abandonándose a tan placentera sensación, jadeando cada vez más fuerte a medida que las embestidas de Sesshoumaru se hacían más profundas y prolongadas. El demonio luchaba por contenerse, pero la encontraba tan hermosa que le era difícil no acabar ahí mismo.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Rin le sujetó el rostro y lo miró suplicante.

"No pare, por favor…" dijo en un hilo de voz y luego lo atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.

Sesshoumaru no se hizo de rogar y retomó el ritmo, tal y como ella se lo había pedido. Rin se aferraba al cubre camas con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cómo los suaves mechones del cabello del demonio caían sobre su rostro mientras éste continuaba poseyéndola. Sesshoumaru contraía y relajaba los glúteos, penetrándola cada vez más profundo, a lo que ella respondía con ahogados gritos, que aún no se atrevía a dejar salir. Sus pezones se endurecían al contacto con el pecho del demonio, que le lamía el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja con insistencia. Eso y las embestidas finalmente hicieron que la joven dejara escapar un sonoro e intenso quejido, el cual se produjo un poco antes de que el demonio también acabara dentro de ella, expulsando un torrente de semen que se desbordó por la entrepierna de la muchacha.

Una vez que dejaron de convulsionarse, Sesshoumaru se dejó caer sobre Rin, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus pechos. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, intentando recuperarse de la agitación que habían experimentado. Rin rodeó al demonio con los brazos y lo besó en la frente.

"Rin…" suspiró Sesshoumaru, sonriendo de satisfacción. "Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, niña traviesa…"

Al día siguiente, Jaken se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, como era su costumbre. Todavía quedaban galletas de chocolate, así que las incluiría también en el menú. Sabía que al amo Sesshoumaru le encantaban, aunque él nunca se lo dijera. Lo conocía tan bien… O al menos eso creía.

"Amo lindo, le traigo su desayuno" iba diciendo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación del demonio. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no lo encontró ahí.

_Qué raro… _se dijo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cama intacta. _El amo Sesshoumaru nunca se levanta tan temprano… ¿Habrá ido a trabajar?_ Se encogió de hombros, dando por sentado que se trataba de la segunda posibilidad. Dejó la bandeja a un lado entonces y subió para ir a despertar a Rin.

"¡Rin!" la llamó, subiendo las escaleras. "¡Hora de levantarse, niña perezosa!" Pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con un cuadro de lo más perturbador: vio a su amo acostado con Rin, los dos desnudos bajo las sábanas, él encima de ella y ella completamente ruborizada.

"¡Cierra la puerta!" le ordenó fríamente Sesshoumaru, sin siquiera levantarse de la cama. A Jaken le dio tanto miedo la expresión de su amo, que inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_No puede ser…_ se decía Jaken, del otro lado, sin poder moverse. _Debo estar soñando… No puede ser que el amo Sesshoumaru haya… ¡Noooooo!_ se agarró la cabeza y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Jaken no sabía qué hacer para sacar aquella imagen de su mente, sólo le quedaba continuar con sus tareas domésticas, hasta que su amo bajara a desayunar. _Lo mejor será hacer como que no ha pasado nada_… se dijo, poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Estaba de lo más concentrado cuando vio a Sesshoumaru bajando la escalera. Éste le dirigió una breve mirada y se sentó a la cabecera, abriendo el diario para leerlo. Poco después, bajó Rin, vestida con su uniforme de colegio y su mochila al hombro.

"Ya me voy" dijo alegremente. "Si no, llegaré tarde de nuevo"

"¿No vas a comer nada? Llévate unas galletas al menos" le dijo Jaken, mirándola con suspicacia.

Rin meditó por algunos segundos.

"Está bien" le contestó, acercándose para tomar algunas galletas de chocolate que Jaken había puesto sobre la mesa. Se inclinó y su rodilla alcanzó a rozar la pierna de Sesshoumaru, que se estremeció notoriamente.

"No te entretengas a la salida y regresa temprano" le dijo Jaken a Rin, percatándose de la reacción de Sesshoumaru. La joven asintió y, tras despedirse del demonio con un beso en la mejilla, salió por la puerta alegremente para dirigirse al colegio.

Se hizo un silencio eterno entre amo y sirviente, en el que Jaken luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser impertinente y hacer enojar al demonio. Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru continuaba leyendo el diario.

"Oiga, amo…" se atrevió a decir finalmente, cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda. "No quiero parecer metiche ni nada, pero ¿le parece que está bien lo que está haciendo?"

Sesshoumaru no le respondió, sino que prosiguió con su lectura, inmutable.

"Pienso que tal vez… está confundiendo las cosas y… no sé… No creo que esté bien…" le decía, pero vio con temor cómo Sesshoumaru se ponía abruptamente de pie, dejando caer el diario al suelo.

"¡Me importa un pepino lo que pienses!" le gritó, lanzándole una mirada gélida.

"Pero… amo…" balbuceó la criatura verde, a punto de llorar.

"¡Nada!" le volvió a gritar el demonio, furioso. "¡Y te exijo que no vuelvas a meter tus narices en este asunto, ¿escuchaste?!"

"Sí, amo. Lo que usted diga…" respondió, sollozando.

"Me parece bien" dijo Sesshoumaru, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde el incidente que le hubiera dejado la sangre helada a Jaken, y, para su pesar, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. De hecho, el pobre ya estaba desesperado. Todas las noches era lo mismo; escuchaba gritos y gemidos provenientes del segundo piso, mientras él se quedaba viendo la televisión abajo. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, ya que ni su almohada podía protegerlo de los molestos ruidos que le llegaban involuntariamente. Cual sería su desesperación que, una noche, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, se decidió a recurrir a la última persona que le habría gustado en el mundo…

"¿Aló?" preguntó Inuyasha, desde el otro lado del teléfono, dando un gran bostezo.

"¿Inuyasha? Soy yo, Jaken" respondió Jaken, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible para que su amo no lo descubriera, en caso de que se le ocurriera bajar. "Tengo que pedirte un favor…"

"¡Estás loco!" exclamó Inuyasha. "¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada!"

"Lo sé, es un poco tarde… Pero te juro que es urgente"

"¡No fastidies!" se quejó el hombre mitad bestia. "Estoy demasiado cansado…" bostezó nuevamente.

"Por favor" le suplicó Jaken.

"Mmm…"

"Por fa…"

"Grr… ¡Está bien!" terminó accediendo, no de muy buena gana. "¿De qué se trata?"

Jaken se aclaró la garganta.

"Es el amo Sesshoumaru… y Rin" dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por el otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"Cómo te lo digo… Este…"

"¡Date prisa, que no tengo toda la madrugada!" exclamó de nuevo el hombre mitad bestia.

"¡Está bien!" respondió Jaken, tomando aire para continuar. "Es que… el amo Sesshoumaru y Rin… están… durmiendo juntos…"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Inuyasha, despreocupadamente.

"¡¿Cómo que cuál es el problema?!" exclamó Jaken, indignado. "¡No te das cuenta de que Rin es sólo una niña!"

"Espera un segundo" dijo Inuyasha, haciendo una pausa "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Diecisiete"

Una gran carcajada se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Pero si ya está bien grandecita!" dijo Inuyasha, divertido. "No sé de qué te preocupas" dio otro bostezo.

"¡¿Que no me preocupe?!" exclamó Jaken, subiendo el tono. De pronto, una segunda voz se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Quién es, Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome, soñolienta.

"Ah, no es nadie" le contestó Inuyasha. "Sólo Jaken que tiene un problema. Pero tú vuelve a dormirte"

"¿Qué pasa?" insistió ella.

"Nada, mujer. Te digo que vuelvas a dormirte" le ordenó él.

"Inuyasha, ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?" preguntó Jaken, expectante.

"Mira, enano. Tendrás que arreglarte tú solo" le contestó el hombre mitad bestia. "Aunque no encuentro nada de malo que Sesshoumaru se esté dando sus gustos, ya déjalo en paz"

"¿De qué gustos estás hablando?" preguntó Kagome, intrigada.

"No puedes hacerme esto" le recriminó Jaken. "Eres el único que puede hacerlo entrar en razón"

"Ya te dije que no molestes…" le dijo Inuyasha, fastidiado.

"¿Qué gustos se está dando Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" volvió a preguntar Kagome.

"No es nada…" le aseguró él. "Lo que pasa es que ese cabeza hueca se está acostando con su propia protegida"

"¡¿Con Rin?!" gritó Kagome, alarmada.

"Inuyasha, te advierto que si algo sale mal será culpa tuya" lo amenazó Jaken.

"¿Y por qué mía?" reclamó Inuyasha. "Yo no tengo nada que ver"

"¡Pero qué degenerado!" gritaba Kagome, pegándole a Inuyasha mientras éste seguía hablando con Jaken. "¡Inuyasha, tienes que hacer algo!"

"¡Ya basta los dos!" gritó el hombre mitad bestia, perdiendo la paciencia. "Los asuntos de Sesshoumaru no me incumben y tampoco pretendo intervenir" fue su tajante respuesta.

"¿Ésa es tu última palabra?" preguntó Jaken, molesto.

"Sí"

"¡Pero, Inuyasha!" siguió insistiendo Kagome. "¡No puedes permitirlo!"

"Mira Jaken, es mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar para estupideces como éstas o te arrepentirás" le dijo Inuyasha, para luego cortarle el teléfono.

Lo último que Jaken alcanzó a escuchar fueron los reclamos de Kagome.

"Maldito Inuyasha…" dijo entre dientes, colgando el auricular con violencia. "Ven a pedirme un favor después y verás cómo te va"

En la habitación mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru estaba recostado de espaldas en la cama y Rin se había sentado sobre él, moviéndose a un ritmo lento y pausado, lo que le estaba provocando verdaderos orgasmos múltiples a la joven. Apoyando las manos sobre los anchos hombros del demonio, Rin se inclinó hacia delante respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo con una inconfundible expresión de placer. Los pezones erectos de la muchacha llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Sesshoumaru, que se apresuró a relamerlos, haciendo círculos alrededor de la aureola. Rin comenzó a gemir con mayor intensidad, acelerando el ritmo para que él la penetrara más profundamente, pues sentía que ya no podía soportar más tanta tortura. Impulsado por la insistencia de Rin, Sesshoumaru cambió de posición, tomándola nuevamente y poniéndola de espaldas en la cama para él recostarse encima, sin dejar de penetrarla. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más aceleradas y cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax Sesshoumaru embistió una última vez, con fuerza, para acabar completamente dentro de ella. Rin gritó al sentir el miembro viril del demonio llegar tan profundo, más que de costumbre, pero Sesshoumaru pronto la consoló llenándola de besos y caricias.

"Amo Sesshoumaru…" murmuró Rin, acurrucada en el pecho del demonio. "Me gusta mucho lo que me hace"

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente, sin responder.

"Me pregunto si puedo hacer lo mismo por usted" le dijo ella, bajando por el abdomen del demonio hasta alcanzar su miembro. Sesshoumaru se estremeció, sintiendo cómo la sangre de su cuerpo fluía para concentrarse especialmente en esa zona. El pene se le endureció entre los suaves dedos de Rin, que acariciaba la punta con el pulgar.

"¿Le gusta?" le preguntó inocentemente, sin quitarle la mano de encima. Sesshoumaru contrajo todos los músculos del cuerpo y empezó a respirar con dificultad, debido al enorme placer que le estaba provocando la muchacha al estimularlo de esa manera.

"Oh, Rin…" gimió, contorsionándose en la cama, abandonándose a las caricias y aferrándose a la muñeca de ella, para que continuara con su labor. Pero Rin retiró la mano inesperadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó jadeando Sesshoumaru, extrañado.

"Mi pobre amo…" suspiró Rin apesadumbrada, acercándose para besarlo suavemente en los labios. El húmedo contacto de su lengua exacerbó el deseo del demonio en vez de apaciguarlo. "Mejor váyase, que mañana tengo colegio"

"No me puedes dejar así…" le dijo Sesshoumaru, suplicante. "¿No ves cómo estoy?"

Rin sonrió al ver que el miembro del demonio continuaba erecto, pero no podía hacer nada. Si seguían haciendo el amor, probablemente al otro día no tendría ánimos de levantarse. Para él era distinto, ya que era un ser sobrenatural que no tenía noción del tiempo ni comprendía la fragilidad de los seres humanos, que eventualmente se quedan sin energías luego de realizar tareas tan exigentes.

"Mañana. Se lo prometo" le dijo Rin, besándolo nuevamente, aunque esta vez en la frente. Luego se volteó y se tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello.

"Pero…" balbuceaba Sesshoumaru, descolocado, sin poder controlar del todo su pasión por ella. Ya estaba excitado de nuevo, eso era evidente, pero Rin le había dado la negativa y como él no era de esos que toman a sus mujeres por la fuerza, decidió acceder a su petición. Sin embargo, al observar con detenimiento cómo las curvas del cuerpo de la muchacha se dibujaban por debajo de las sábanas y un mechón del largo cabello le caía sobre el hombro, el deseo del demonio estalló en todo su esplendor y fue tan irrefrenable que se echó sobre Rin para obligarla a voltear. Ella intentó evadirlo un par de veces pero él insistió, hasta que rajó la sábana que la cubría.

"¡No, señor Sesshoumaru!" exclamaba Rin, tratando de taparse con lo que quedaba de sábana. "Ya le dije que mejor mañana." Pero el demonio se negaba a escuchar. La deseaba, aquí, ahora, y no podía evitarlo.

"Todavía no es suficiente…" le susurró él suavemente al oído, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Rin luchaba por no dejarse llevar por el deseo nuevamente, haciendo al demonio a un lado cada vez que podía, pero éste no le daba tregua, asiéndola con firmeza. Finalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, apegándose involuntariamente al cuerpo de él, temblando con su abrazo.

"No…" gemía Rin, cerrando los ojos al sentir las mordidas que Sesshoumaru le daba en el cuello. "No puedo…"

Viendo que Rin aún oponía resistencia, Sesshoumaru optó por recurrir a su último recurso, que no podía fallar; Sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo, le abrió las piernas y metió la cabeza entre medio, para comenzar a lamerla en sus puntos más sensibles. Casi al instante, Rin dejó escapar un sonoro grito, inundada por una sensación dolorosamente placentera, tanto que hasta le parecía pecaminosa. El demonio no había terminado su trabajo cuando la muchacha se incorporó, en un arrebato, y se abalanzó sobre él, completamente excitada y fuera de sí. Lo besó ardientemente en los labios, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y apegando los senos a su pecho. Sesshoumaru respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, humedeciéndole hasta el mentón. Su miembro erecto pudo entrar con facilidad en la joven, los dos tendidos en la cama, frente a frente, intercambiando miradas de lujuria y caricias a la vez que sus cuerpos se convulsionaban en perfecta sincronía.

Esa noche, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor a Rin más de cinco veces y para cuando terminaron ya era de mañana.

Continuará…


	2. No me abandones

Capítulo 2: "No me abandones…"

Pasaron los meses y Sesshoumaru parecía haberse olvidado del supuesto sermón que le había dado a Rin hace un tiempo atrás, con el fin de que se aplicara más en el colegio y cooperara con las tareas del hogar. Jaken por su parte estaba furioso porque todas las responsabilidades habían recaído en él y ninguno de los dos, ni el amo ni la joven, habían reparado en eso o simplemente no les importaba.

Estaba rabiando consigo mismo mientras hacía el aseo en el living, cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Jaken?" preguntó la voz, del otro lado. "Soy yo, Kagome"

"Ah, hola" respondió la criatura verde, dejando el plumero a un lado.

"Llamaba para saber cómo siguen las cosas por allá" dijo Kagome, con tono de preocupación.

"Bueno, la verdad es que van de mal en peor" le confesó Jaken, sentándose en el brazo de uno de los sillones para hablar más cómodamente. "Imagínate que el amo Sesshoumaru despidió a todos los profesores particulares que le había puesto a Rin"

"¿Y por qué hizo eso?" preguntó ella, alarmada.

"Por celos" dijo el otro, suspirando. "Según él, Rin ya no los necesita, pero no es cierto"

"¿Cómo le está yendo en el colegio?"

"Pues no muy bien" continuó el sirviente. "La chica se lo pasa de lo más cansada. No sé cómo puede levantarse todas las mañanas…"

"Esto no puede seguir así…" dijo Kagome del otro lado, con tono de desaprobación.

"Yo digo lo mismo"

"Definitivamente, hay que hacer algo…"

"El amo está enajenado con ella. Te juro que no la deja en paz"

_No sabía que Sesshoumaru pudiera ser tan fogoso…_pensó Kagome,sonrojándose del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Sigues ahí?" preguntó Jaken, extrañado al no recibir respuesta.

"Sí, aquí estoy" dijo ella, volviendo en sí. "¿Sabes? A lo mejor sería bueno que Rin se buscara un novio…"

"¡Estás loca!" saltó el otro, casi dejando caer el auricular. "¡El amo Sesshoumaru lo mataría!"

"Mmm…" meditó Kagome por algunos segundos. "Entonces, tendrá que ser al revés…" dijo finalmente, hablando consigo misma.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo sabrás. Tú déjamelo a mí" le dijo Kagome, resuelta. "Mañana iré a visitarlos como a esta hora. Asegúrate de que Sesshoumaru se encuentre en casa"

"Dalo por hecho. Desde que va a buscar a Rin todos los días al colegio, siempre llega a las cinco" le dijo Jaken, más aliviado con la conversación.

"Muy bien. Estaré por ahí como a las cinco y media"

"¡Perfecto!"

"Nos vemos entonces. Adiós" se despidió Kagome para luego colgar el teléfono.

"Adiós, y gracias" le dijo Jaken, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Justo en el momento en que colgaba el auricular, se abrió la puerta de calle para dejar entrar a Sesshoumaru y a Rin.

"¿Quién era, Jaken?" le preguntó el demonio al verlo junto al teléfono.

"Número equivocado" respondió el sirviente, riendo nerviosamente.

"Señor Jaken ¿puede prepararme un café? Estoy exhausta…" dijo Rin, tirando la mochila al suelo y echándose pesadamente sobre uno de los cómodos sillones.

"Háztelo tú misma, niña perezosa" le respondió la criatura de mala gana, pero al ver la cara que ponía Sesshoumaru, se arrepintió al instante.

"Está bien" dijo, bajando la cabeza humildemente. "Espérame un segundo" y se metió en la cocina.

En eso, el teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

"¿Sí?" atendió Sesshoumaru, imperturbable.

"¿Se encuentra Rin?" preguntó una voz masculina por el otro lado. Sesshoumaru miró a Rin de reojo antes de responder.

"Si está. ¿Quién la busca?"

"Un compañero" respondió la voz.

"¿Es para mí, amo Sesshoumaru?" saltó Rin, adivinando que la llamaban a ella. Fue hacia donde él estaba y prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono. "¿Quién es?... ¡Ah! Hola, Kohaku ¿cómo estás?"

Sesshoumaru se sentó en su sillón favorito mientras veía a Rin hablar por teléfono. La muchacha estaba apoyada en la muralla, parloteando sin cesar, aunque el demonio iba codificando cada una de sus palabras, por más incoherentes que éstas fueran.

"¿Quién más va?" la oyó decir. Aparentemente, la estaban invitando a algún lado… Estaba casi seguro. La sangre le comenzaba a hervir por dentro…

"Tengo que pedir permiso primero" contestó ella, mirando a su amo con ojos suplicantes. Pero la expresión de Sesshoumaru se mantuvo fría e inmutable, a pesar de que la joven insistía.

"A ver. Espera un poco" le dijo Rin a su interlocutor, dejando el auricular a un lado para ir con el demonio. "Amo Sesshoumaru, por favor…" empezó.

Sesshoumaru miró hacia otro lado.

"Por favor…" le volvió a rogar ella, pero esta vez de rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas de él. "Se lo ruego. Déjeme ir a la fiesta"

El demonio finalmente volteó a mirarla, estremeciéndose al sentir las suaves manos de la muchacha subiendo lentamente.

"Un ratito… ¿sí?" le pidió Rin seductoramente, deteniéndose al llegar a sus caderas. Llevado por el deseo, Sesshoumaru la atrajo bruscamente y la sentó sobre sus piernas, besándola en la boca de manera apasionada.

"A las once, a más tardar" le dijo, tras besarla.

"Pero si empieza a las diez…" se quejó ella, haciendo pucheros.

"Está bien" terminó accediendo, sin poder resistirse a los encantos de la joven. "Te quiero de vuelta a las doce, ni un minuto más"

Rin lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Luego saltó de sus piernas y fue a agarrar el auricular nuevamente.

"Sí me dejaron" le contó a su compañero, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y después ella cortó.

"Rin, tu café" le dijo Jaken, saliendo recién de la cocina y alargando el brazo para entregarle el tazón de café.

"¡Gracias, señor Jaken!" respondió ella alegremente, tomando el tazón con una mano. Con la otra, recogió su mochila y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

"¿Y ahora qué le sucede?" preguntó Jaken al verla subir las escaleras como un cohete. "Se ve que está animada…"

"La dejé salir en la noche" le contestó Sesshoumaru, poniéndose de pie con desgano. "Con unos compañeros de colegio…"

Jaken se sorprendió. No pensó que su amo le alargaría la cadena a Rin tan pronto. Mal que mal, nunca la dejaba ir a fiestas o a otros lugares de encuentro para jóvenes de su edad. Tal vez era una buena señal… Tal vez el amo Sesshoumaru estaba volviendo en sí, finalmente.

"Me alegro por ella" dijo Jaken, con satisfacción. "Ya era hora de que empezara a salir con chicos ¿no lo cree, amo?"

Pero Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada aterradora que le dejó la sangre helada, como témpano.

"Mejor voy a echar la ropa a la lavadora" dijo muerto de miedo, regresando inmediatamente a la cocina. Una vez allí, se puso a desmugrarle el cuello a todas las blusas sucias de Rin hasta que se hizo de noche.

A las nueve en punto todavía no pasaban a buscarla.

"Señor Jaken, ¿ha visto los palillos que me pongo en el pelo?" le preguntó Rin en la cocina, mientras éste echaba a andar la lavadora.

"No, Rin. No creo que los encuentres aquí" le contestó, y luego volteó a mirarla. "¿Y tú?, ¿vas a ir vestida así?"

"Sí ¿por qué?" le dijo ella, mirándose hacia abajo. "¿Me veo mal?"

Rin llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color rojo, sin tiras y entallado en la cintura, acompañado de zapatos negros de medio taco. Se había colgado al cuello una cadenita de plata con un pendiente en forma de corazón y los lóbulos de sus orejas estaban adornados con pequeños aros de zircón. Al observarla desde un lugar secreto, Sesshoumaru reconoció el pendiente y la cadena, ya que él mismo se los había regalado para su cumpleaños. Pero el vestido, no sabía en qué minuto se lo había comprado. Era un vestido atrevido, de seguro se acordaría de haber hecho una compra así, pero de todas formas le sentaba de maravilla. Se veía tan atractiva, hasta mayor gracias al maquillaje que se había puesto en la cara. De pronto, el demonio empezó a sentir un calor en el vientre al pasear la mirada por la silueta tan femenina de Rin; las piernas largas y delgadas, aparentemente frágiles, pero muy fuertes si se lo preguntaban a él; el busto perfectamente redondeado y un poco abultado por la presión del corsé, lo que hacía que sus senos se vieran como dos pepitas de uva; el cuello y los hombros desnudos, que lo invitaban a lanzarse encima y comérselos a besos; los labios rojos, que ahora se veían más carnosos por el hecho de estar pintados; y el suave y largo cabello castaño, que le caía en mechones por la espalda. Toda la visión le provocaba un enorme placer y a la vez se le hacía una tortura.

"¡Amo Sesshoumaru!" exclamó Rin al ver que el demonio hacía su entrada en la cocina. "¿Le gusta cómo me veo?"

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole con algo de tristeza al pensar que tendría que compartirla con otros dentro de pocos instantes.

"El señor Jaken dijo que era muy poca ropa, pero yo pienso que está bien" siguió diciendo Rin, mirándose, sin percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de su amo.

"Opino lo mismo" contestó Sesshoumaru, acercándose para acariciarle la espalda. "Ponte algo encima o te resfriarás"

"Ay, no es para tanto…" dijo la muchacha, estremeciéndose al contacto con el demonio. "Si afuera hace calor" y luego, con el rostro iluminado. "¡Aquí están!" exclamó, tomando los palillos de encima del microondas. "¿Vio que estaban aquí, señor Jaken?" le recriminó a la criatura verde, sujetándose el tomate que se había hecho en el pelo.

Cuando finalmente pasaron a buscar a Rin, Jaken ya había terminado sus labores y se había ido a dormir, suponiendo que su amo habría hecho lo mismo. Se dio vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, pues ese día sí que le había tocado duro. A las una y media encontró que ya era demasiado, así que decidió ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir al demonio a oscuras en el living, sentado en su sillón favorito, con una copa de vino en la mano.

"¿Amo Sesshoumaru?" preguntó, aproximándose en la penumbra. "¿Está dormido?" Sesshoumaru no respondió al principio pero, al percibir que Jaken se devolvía, le dirigió la palabra.

"Ya son más de la una" dijo con tono lúgubre, sin mirarlo.

"Pues, sí" respondió el sirviente, adivinándole el pensamiento. "No se preocupe, no le debe haber pasado nada. Deben haberse entretenido en el camino…"

Sesshoumaru movía la copa y jugaba con el vino, con los ojos fijos al frente. Quién diría que tras su semblante sereno se ocultaban tantas emociones fuertes y sentimientos encontrados, los cuales estaban provocando un verdadero caos en su interior. La sangre le hervía por dentro, no sabía si por rabia o por lujuria… ambas, tal vez. Lo único que sabía era que Rin no estaba con él y eso lo atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Amo, vaya a acostarse" le dijo Jaken, parándose a su lado. "Es muy tarde"

"¡Ya lo sé!" le gritó el demonio enfadado, apretando la copa con la mano. "¡No tienes que decírmelo!"

"Ha bebido demasiado" balbuceó el otro, agachándose para recoger la botella de vino del suelo. Estaba vacía.

"¡¿No entiendes?!" le volvió a gritar Sesshoumaru, tirando la copa lejos y agarrándolo de la manga. "¡¿No entiendes que la necesito?!"

"¡Si sé, amo!" le decía Jaken asustado, mientras lo zamarreaban. "¡Le juro que sí, pero cálmese por favor!"

"Yo… la necesito conmigo…" y, con estas palabras, el demonio cayó dormido hacia un lado del sillón.

Jaken suspiró de alivio. Por un momento pensó que Sesshoumaru sería capaz de matarlo.

"Esto no puede seguir así…" pensó Jaken en voz alta, mientras limpiaba el desastre que había quedado.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos habían transcurrido varias horas desde su discusión con Jaken en el living. Trató de levantarse, pero un repentino tirón en la sien lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente. Luego recordó haberse tomado casi una botella entera de vino tinto y sintió que el alcohol todavía corría por sus venas, aunque en menor cantidad. De pronto, pensó en Rin. ¿Habría llegado?, ¿Le habría pasado algo? El sólo imaginar que pudiera encontrarse indefensa por ahí... Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie nuevamente. Tenía que ir a su habitación para cerciorarse de que estaba allí. Caminó hasta la escalera, un poco mareado, y subió los peldaños pausadamente. Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de manera abrupta. Efectivamente, la muchacha se encontraba ahí, durmiendo en su cama, con la sábana y el cobertor hasta la cintura. Su largo cabello descansaba sobre la almohada y su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba por debajo del escotado camisón, que se transparentaba un poco. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirándola desde la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y el miembro cada vez más endurecido ante la sola contemplación de su joven y frágil cuerpo. No pudiendo resistir más la tentación, el demonio entró en la habitación y se despojó de sus ropas, tirándolas bruscamente a un lado de la cama. Luego se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella, que se había girado para quedar de lado, así Sesshoumaru pudo pegarse a su espalda, subiéndole el camisón lentamente hasta la cintura. Su miembro endurecido clamaba por entrar en ella y cuando el demonio le separó ligeramente las piernas, la muchacha se despertó.

"¿Qué…?" balbuceó semidormida, intentando darse vuelta.

"Shhh…" la detuvo Sesshoumaru, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios. "No digas nada"

Así sin más, el demonio la penetró con fuerza, tomándole la pierna hacia atrás para llegar más lejos. Rin se quejaba, adormecida, convulsionándose al ritmo de las embestidas, que se iban haciendo más rápidas y dolorosas a medida que la pasión de Sesshoumaru crecía. Pronto comenzó a gritar, de placer y de dolor, todo junto, sintiendo el cálido roce en la entrepierna, que comenzó a latirle de tanta fricción. Sesshoumaru se aferró a su cintura y le mordisqueó el hombro y el cuello, a la vez que le golpeaba los glúteos con su propia pelvis de manera cada vez más brusca al embestirla. La muchacha empezó a gritar más fuerte, casi a punto de llorar, lo que no hizo más que estimular al demonio, ansioso de poder dar la estocada final para terminar de saciar su deseo por ella. La deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba, la odiaba por haberlo dejado solo… todo eso sentía al tiempo que la hacía suya, ahí, en esa cama en la que habían compartido tantos momentos como ése, aunque nunca tan intensos.

"Eres mía… sólo mía" repetía Sesshoumaru con la respiración entre cortada, asiéndole firmemente la pierna hacia atrás para consumar toda su pasión en una última y dolorosa embestida que la hizo gemir hasta sacarle lágrimas de los ojos. Terminado el acto, Rin se tocó cuidadosamente la entrepierna, que chorreaba semen y le ardía como fuego, y sintió de pronto la cabeza del demonio reposando sobre su hombro. Se giró para quedar frente a él, y su camisón se corrió dejándole un seno al descubierto. ¿Pero por qué Sesshoumaru estaba temblando? Lo que descubrió la dejó perpleja: el demonio parecía estar llorando.

"Amo Sesshoumaru…" dijo, endulzando la voz y despejándole suavemente el cabello de la frente. "¿Qué le pasa?"

Sesshoumaru la miró con ojos vidriosos, con una expresión de tristeza que ella jamás le había visto.

"No me abandones nunca…" le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla y la boca. "Te necesito a mi lado"

Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar tales palabras e involuntariamente rodeó a Sesshoumaru con los brazos y lo besó en los labios con ternura, percatándose de la humedad que había en sus ojos. Sesshoumaru se dejó besar por ella, que lo atraía con firmeza para no dejarlo escapar, soltando uno que otro quejido, sin dejar de masajearle la lengua. El demonio luego bajó por su cuello hasta encontrarse con su seno desnudo, el que lamió y relamió, provocando espasmos en la joven. Le desnudó el otro e hizo lo mismo, succionando con insistencia, como queriendo extraer alguna clase de elixir sabroso de su cuerpo. Rin respiraba cada vez más aprisa, sintiendo cómo el calor se le subía a la cabeza con cada lamida. Sesshoumaru le chupó tanto los pezones que se los dejó irritados, pero a ella no le importaba porque le encantaba que la lamiera allí. Entonces, antes de que el deseo la inundara nuevamente, se puso frente a él en la cama, obligándolo a tenderse de espaldas.

"Déjeme a mí" le dijo, echándosele encima para comenzar a besarlo tranquilamente en la frente, los ojos, las mejillas y la boca. Sesshoumaru recibió las caricias sin oponer resistencia, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía mientras Rin seguía bajando por su cuello y su pecho, deteniéndose en sus tetillas para lamerlas y mordisquearlas, tocándolo en los costados con sus suaves manos. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio cuando la sintió entre sus piernas, las que ella acariciaba delicadamente, primero por dentro y luego por fuera. El miembro del demonio ya se encontraba totalmente erecto para cuando Rin comenzó a lamerlo por detrás del glande, con la punta de la lengua. Sesshoumaru se contuvo para no acabar ahí mismo, aferrándose al colchón con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la sensación de placer era demasiado intensa. La muchacha siguió lamiéndolo, de arriba abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, algunas veces con la punta y otras con toda la superficie de la lengua, haciendo ruido y gimiendo para inducirlo a mirar. Por su parte, el demonio se agarraba de las sábanas, jadeando fuerte y arqueando la espalda con cada estímulo. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, la sola expresión ardiente que había en sus ojos mientras intentaba introducir todo el miembro en su tierna boca lo hizo temblar de manera incontrolable, deseando poder penetrarla ahí mismo. Estaba tan sobrecogido que ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo emitía ruidos ahogados e incomprensibles. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que ya no podía soportarlo más… pero no era capaz. Sus miradas ardientes se cruzaron una vez más, ella lamiéndolo hasta la base, llegando a los testículos. Sesshoumaru apretó los glúteos y juntó un poco las piernas, desencadenando lo inevitable: acabó sobre Rin, salpicándola por todas partes, sin querer.

"Mi pequeña…" le dijo, respirando con dificultad, tomándola del brazo para atraerla. La pobre tenía rastros de semen en el pelo, la cara y los pechos.

"¿Le gustó?" preguntó Rin, recostándose a su lado, besándolo en el hombro. En vez de contestarle, Sesshoumaru la besó en la boca por un buen rato, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

"Nadie te va a separar de mí nunca" le dijo en un susurro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después lamerle los restos de semen que le habían quedado en la cara y en los senos.

Continuará…


	3. ¿Una novia para Sesshoumaru?

Capítulo 3: ¿Una novia para Sesshoumaru?

Al día siguiente y tal como había prometido, Kagome fue de visita a la casa del demonio y no venía precisamente sola.

"Hola Jaken" saludó a la criatura, que le había abierto la puerta. "¿Está Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken asintió, echándole un rápido vistazo a la mujer que venía con ella. Se veía un poco mayor que Kagome, más alta y con una figura muy agradable a la vista. El cabello negro azabache recogido en una cola y los vivaces ojos rojos daban cuenta de su exótica y particular belleza. Se trataba de un demonio, al igual que Sesshoumaru.

"Pasen" les dijo, dejándoles el camino libre. "Voy a llamar al amo"

El lugar estaba impecable, como siempre, gracias al trabajo de Jaken. Los sillones inflados y los muebles relucientes proyectaban una sensación de limpieza y orden que hubiera encantado hasta al más despreocupado. La mesa del comedor estaba revestida con un mantel blanco, tejido a crochet, y sobre ésta había un gran jarrón de vidrio con flores frescas puestas en agua, recién cortadas del jardín. Kagome se acercó a olerlas, cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba la grata fragancia.

"Fresias" se escuchó de pronto la voz del demonio, quien la vio al bajar la escalera. "Son perfectas en primavera"

Sesshoumaru se aproximó y Kagome pudo notar inmediatamente un brillo distinto en su mirada. Además, era como si sus facciones se hubieran vuelto más masculinas desde la última vez que lo vio, hace meses atrás. Había más decisión que nunca en su semblante, lo que le pareció atractivo pero también un poco intimidante.

"¿Cómo has estado, Sesshoumaru?" lo saludó Kagome inclinándose, con su acompañante pegada a su lado.

"Muy bien, gracias" contestó él cortésmente. "¿Cómo está la familia?"

"Están de maravilla, muchas gracias" y luego, mirando a los dos demonios "Disculpen, no los he presentado: Sesshoumaru, ésta es Kagura, una compañera de trabajo; Kagura, éste es Sesshoumaru, el hermano de mi marido"

"He oído hablar mucho de usted, Sesshoumaru" dijo Kagura estrechando su mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Espero que no le hayan dicho nada malo" respondió éste, esbozando una leve sonrisa. "Conociendo a mi hermano y a mi cuñada…"

"Ay, Sesshoumaru, sabes que no es así" le recriminó Kagome, dándole un suave golpe en la espalda. "Hace tiempo que todos nos llevamos muy bien"

"Es cierto" reconoció el demonio. "Bueno ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Kagome?" le preguntó, haciéndole una seña a las dos para que tomaran asiento.

"Venía a hacerte una invitación" le dijo Kagome, sentándose junto a Kagura.

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó él, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón predilecto.

"Es que con Inuyasha organizamos una reunión con nuestros colegas para hoy en la noche, y queríamos que vinieras"

"En la noche…" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, pensativo.

"Por favor, Sesshoumaru, anímese" le dijo Kagura, sin poder esconder su emoción. "Le haría bien distraerse"

El demonio meditó por algunos segundos, no muy convencido.

"No sé…" titubeó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Anda, vamos" le rogó Kagome, juntando las manos. "Lo pasaremos muy bien, te lo prometo"

"Es que… tenía otros planes" dijo Sesshoumaru, tocándose la barbilla.

"¿Qué puede ser más importante que ver a tu hermano? Te recuerdo que nos has ignorado durante meses…" le dijo Kagome, fingiendo indignación. Tenía que hacer que Sesshoumaru aceptara, o si no lo lamentaría en el largo plazo.

"Está bien…" terminó accediendo el demonio, afortunadamente para Kagome. "Pero no sé si me quede hasta el final"

Kagura sonrió con satisfacción. Todo lo que había escuchado sobre él le parecía banal ahora que lo conocía en persona. Había sido como amor a primera vista; Para ella, Sesshoumaru era la encarnación de la virilidad y fantasear con él le ponía los pelos de punta. Kagome había estado en lo cierto cuando la persuadió de que era justamente el tipo de hombre que ella estaba buscando.

"¿Y cómo está Rin?" le preguntó Kagome al demonio, actuando con normalidad.

"Bien" le contestó él, sonriendo. "Está estudiando en su habitación"

"Que bueno que haya tomado conciencia…" dijo Kagome, mirándolo con suspicacia. "Me imagino que su rendimiento habrá mejorado"

"En eso estamos, en eso estamos…" afirmó Sesshoumaru, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Descarado…_ pensó Kagome, recordando todo lo que Jaken le había contado, de principio a fin. Lo único que deseaba era poder salvar a la pobre chica de las garras del demonio, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien… Aunque con sólo ver la embelesada expresión de Kagura supo que su plan estaba dando los primeros frutos.

"Me alegro de que todo esté marchando a la perfección" dijo Kagome por último, poniéndose de pie. "¿Te espero a las once?"

"Sí" asintió Sesshoumaru, tomando la mano de Kagura para ayudarla a pararse. "A las once estoy por allá"

"Nos vemos entonces" se despidió Kagome, haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta, en donde Jaken esperaba.

"Fue un gusto haberlo conocido, Sesshoumaru" le dijo Kagura, sonriendo seductoramente mientras retiraba la mano de la suya. "Lo espero a la noche" y con esto, también fue hacia la puerta, que se cerró una vez que las dos se marcharon.

"Que extraña mujer…" comentó Jaken, recordando a Kagura. "¿Vio el color de sus ojos? Nunca antes había visto un pigmento como ése…"

Sesshoumaru no respondió, sino que se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Jaken hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber en qué estaba pensando su amo en ese momento. ¿Le habría gustado la amiga de Kagome? Recién ahora comenzaba a comprender las verdaderas intenciones de la joven al traer a tan misteriosa extraña a la casa.

En su habitación, sentada ante su escritorio, Rin luchaba por resolver ciertas ecuaciones matemáticas que la estaban sacando de quicio, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba en el primer piso. Justo cuando terminó de contestar las guías y las guardó en su cuaderno, apareció Sesshoumaru. El demonio se inclinó sobre ella, dejando caer sus tersos y finos mechones cerca de su rostro, y la besó en la cabeza con ternura.

"Quiero que seas una buena niña hasta mi regreso" le dijo, hablándole suave.

"¿Va a salir?" preguntó Rin inocentemente, girándose para mirarlo.

"Sí, mi pequeña" le contestó él, acariciándole la mejilla. "Pero volveré pronto" y, diciendo esto, la besó en los labios. Rin correspondió su cálido beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, lo que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

"Lo echaré de menos" dijo la muchacha, hundiendo el rostro entre los suaves cabellos del demonio. Sesshoumaru entonces se desprendió de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Quiero que me esperes despierta" le susurró, rozándole los labios con los dedos, haciéndola estremecer. Luego se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse, dejando a Rin con el corazón acelerado y la piel de gallina.

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba del día y cuando se hizo evidente que Sesshoumaru no se encontraba en casa, Rin bajó a la cocina a interrogar a Jaken. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la criatura verde la estaba esperando en el living con el alto de paquetes.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad, acercándose para ver el contenido.

"El amo Sesshoumaru lo compró para ti" le respondió Jaken, entregándole todo.

"¿Está aquí?" volvió a preguntar ella, mirando hacia todos lados mientras sostenía los paquetes.

"No" le dijo el otro, yéndose a la cocina. "Pasó a dejar esto y se marchó de inmediato. Tenía cosas que hacer…"

"¿Qué cosas?" continuó inquiriendo la muchacha, siguiéndolo con las bolsas en la mano. "¿Usted sabe a dónde fue el amo Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

"Fue a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome" le contestó, abriendo el agua de la llave para lavar los platos. "Parece que van a dar una fiesta"

"¿Una fiesta?" repitió Rin, sorprendida.

"Sí, con unos compañeros de trabajo. Es decir, adultos…" le dijo Jaken, recalcando lo último.

"Ah…" suspiró Rin, mirando el suelo.

"Ahora ayúdame, que tengo mucho trabajo" le dijo Jaken, lavando y dejando los platos en la secadora. Pero, una vez más, Rin lo ignoró y se fue corriendo a su habitación, llevándose los paquetes.

Una vez arriba, vació el contenido de cada una de las bolsas sobre la cama. Se encontró con vestidos, zapatos, cuadernos nuevos, lápices, y por último, ropa interior. Eran varias prendas, entre las cuales se contaban pantaletas con encajes, sostenes de varios colores, batas de seda, un "baby doll" transparente, una especie de "body" con encajes sin la parte de arriba, además de un par de corsés y algunos "colaless". Rin se sonrojó al tomar el "baby doll", era demasiado atrevido, pero igual se animó a probárselo. Seguramente a su amo le iba a encantar.

A las once en punto de la noche, Sesshoumaru ya estaba parado en el pórtico de la casa de su hermano y su cuñada. Se trataba de una casa antigua, bien conservada por fuera, pintada de blanco, con columnatas en la entrada. Aunque el barrio no era muy bueno a su parecer. Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y le pareció perjudicial para la pareja el quedarse viviendo ahí para siempre. Se encontraba sumergido en estos pensamientos, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.

"¡Sesshoumaru, que bueno que decidiste venir!" exclamó Kagome con sorpresa, al verlo frente a ella. El demonio estaba impecablemente vestido; llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados que le sentaban de maravilla, junto con una camisa blanca que se dejaba ver por debajo de la chaqueta de cuero café. Los zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados daban testimonio de su tan cuidadosa apariencia.

"Vaya, que bien te ves…" le dijo, viéndolo de arriba abajo.

"Quise cambiarme el look" le contestó él, sonriendo. "Nada mal ¿eh?"

Kagome rió divertida y lo hizo pasar inmediatamente. Ya había llegado la mitad de los invitados, todos dispuestos en el living, un lugar acogedor y amplio en donde cabían dos sillones grandes y un montón de sillas alrededor de una pintoresca mesita de centro.

"Pasa y toma asiento con confianza" le dijo Kagome, dándole un golpecito en la espalda. "Iré a llamar a Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado al irse Kagome. La verdad era que se sentía un poco incómodo porque no conocía a nadie y ni siquiera pensó en que Kagura pudiera estar ahí. Lo que desconocía era que ella lo había estado observando desde su aparición en la entrada de la casa.

"¿Cómo está, Sesshoumaru?" lo saludó, saliendo de la nada, ofreciéndole una copa de vino. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro bastante sexy, con un gran escote en V.

"Muy bien, gracias" respondió el demonio, tomando la copa. "¿Y usted?"

"De maravilla" le dijo ella, sonriendo seductoramente mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. "Me alegra mucho que haya venido. Sin su presencia, no hubiese sido igual…"

"Gracias" le contestó él, dando un sorbo de vino. Kagura iba a acercársele más cuando, justo en ese momento, llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

"¡Sesshoumaru, viejo!" le dijo Inuyasha, golpeándole el hombro con fuerza. "¡Pensé que no venías!"

Una gran gota apareció en la frente de Sesshoumaru.

"Tú siempre tan salvaje" le reprochó al hombre mitad bestia, quien soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

"¡No me vengas con eso!" exclamó. "Tú sabes que no somos tan diferentes" le cerró el ojo.

Kagome puso cara de furia.

"Inuyasha…" balbuceó, pellizcándole el brazo a su marido. "Deja de decir tonterías e invita a tu hermano a integrarse al grupo"

"¡Está bien!" dijo Inuyasha, sobándose el brazo. "Ven, Sesshoumaru. Te presentaré a todos o mi amada mujer aquí presente me hará pedazos" y, diciendo esto, lo guió en dirección al grupo.

Resultó que Sesshoumaru se incorporó de lo más bien al grupo de gente, participando en las conversaciones y hasta brindando por su hermano y su cuñada por haberlo invitado. Inuyasha estaba de lo más sorprendido, pues nunca lo había visto tan animado. Kagome, por su parte, estaba feliz y sintió mucho más euforia cuando vio a Kagura yendo tras el demonio a la cocina.

"Linda fiesta ¿no le parece?" le dijo Kagura a Sesshoumaru, apoyándose contra el refrigerador, con su trago en la mano.

"Sí, muy agradable" contestó el demonio, dándole la espalda mientras llenaba la copa de vino.

"Inuyasha y Kagome son excelentes huéspedes" le seguía diciendo, fijando la vista en el trasero del demonio. _Qué redondito…_ pensó, relamiéndose los labios. _Tal como me gustan…_

"De Kagome, no me extraña" le contestó de pronto el demonio, volteando y sacándola de su contemplación. "Pero se ve que Inuyasha ha cambiado mucho"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kagura, divertida. "Aunque, pensándolo bien, ustedes dos no se parecen en nada…"

Kagura se acercó a Sesshoumaru hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él. "Inuyasha es algo bruto, pero usted es tan elegante…" le dijo, bajando el tono de la voz, dejando su trago a un lado. El demonio bebió de su copa, mirándola a través del vidrio, percibiendo su interés y poniendo los sentidos alerta. Kagura parecía ser una mujer de armas tomar y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en cuanto a cómo reaccionar ante sus avances.

"Mire, Kagura, yo…" había comenzado a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió apegándose a él, haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar el mueble del lavaplatos.

"Ya no nos tratemos más de usted" le dijo, acariciando la mejilla del demonio. "No tiene sentido"

De espaldas al lavaplatos, Sesshoumaru se sentía completamente acorralado. El cálido cuerpo de Kagura estaba ejerciendo tal presión que se vio obligado a apartarla con un solo movimiento.

"Lo siento, pero no puede ser" le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Pero… Kagome me dijo que era soltero…" balbuceó Kagura, ofendida por el rechazo.

"No se trata de eso" le contestó él, dejando la copa de vino sobre el mueble.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" insistió ella, acercándose nuevamente. Su figura era bastante atractiva, por cierto, y sus pechos abultados sobresaliendo del escote eran una constante distracción para el demonio.

"Es algo personal" fue su breve y cortante respuesta.

Kagura frunció el ceño.

"¿Hay otra mujer?" preguntó, con tono desafiante, pero el demonio no respondió. En su lugar, quiso salir de la cocina, pero Kagome le salió al paso.

"¡Esto no puede seguir así, Sesshoumaru!" exclamó ésta, bloqueando la salida luego de haber escuchado gran parte de la conversación. "¡Debes dejar a esa niña en paz de una vez por todas!"

"¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?!" le gritó él, exasperado, intentando apartarla.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Kagura, confundida.

"¡¿No ves que la estás perjudicando?!" continuó Kagome, con rabia. "¡Sólo piensas en ti, egoísta!"

"¡¿Por qué tanta gritería?!" exclamó Inuyasha, quien venía recién llegando. "Se escucha todo allá afuera"

"Es mejor que le digas a tu mujercita que no ande metiendo las narices donde no la llaman" le dijo Sesshoumaru, con tono seco y frío.

"¿Qué hiciste, Kagome?" le preguntó Inuyasha a su mujer, tomándola de un brazo.

"¡Sólo intentaba ayudar a la pobre Rin!" gritó Kagome enfadada, desprendiéndose de Inuyasha.

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" volvió a preguntarle el hombre mitad bestia, igual de confundido que Kagura.

"Les diré algo a los dos" sentenció Sesshoumaru, más siniestro que nunca. "Si se vuelven a meter conmigo o con Rin, lo van a lamentar. Y esto no es una amenaza, Inuyasha. Sólo les estoy avisando" y, con esto, el demonio salió enfurecido de la cocina y azotó la puerta de calle al irse.

"Kagome…" balbuceó Inuyasha una vez que Sesshoumaru se fue. "¡Te dije que no te metieras!"

"¡No podía permitirlo, Inuyasha, entiéndelo!" exclamó ella, desconsolada.

"¿Quién es Rin?" preguntó Kagura, estupefacta.

"Es una larga historia" le contestó Inuyasha, abrazando a Kagome, que se había puesto a llorar. "Una larga historia…"

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la casa a toda velocidad. Estaba indignado, irritado, furioso… ¿Cómo se atrevían a inmiscuirse así en su vida? Ciertamente, Inuyasha tendría que controlar a su mujer si no quería tener más problemas con él. La antigua enemistad volvería a darse tarde o temprano si seguían empeñados en interponerse en su camino, ya que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Rin por nada del mundo.

Estaba tan tenso que decidió ir directamente al baño para darse una ducha. Le molestaba el hecho de que sus ropas hubiesen quedado impregnadas con el olor del cigarro y, también, con el olor de esa mujer… Arrojó lejos la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando los zapatos a un lado junto con la chaqueta. Cuando iba a deshacerse del pantalón, sintió a sus espaldas que la puerta del baño se abría y se cerraba casi inmediatamente. Era Rin.

"Ya regresó…" balbuceó la muchacha, apoyada en la puerta. Llevaba puesto el "baby doll" transparente que le había comprado Sesshoumaru, y un "colaless". El demonio no podía apartar la vista de tan sublime visión, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraban paulatinamente. Rin, por su parte, lo observaba desde la puerta, deleitándose con su cuerpo desnudo y la contemplación de su tentador miembro.

"Te dije que volvería pronto…" le dijo Sesshoumaru seductoramente, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Una vez que la tuvo enfrente, la tomó de la cintura y la observó de arriba a abajo, con ojos lujuriosos y la boca entreabierta. "Te ves tan hermosa…"

"¿Cómo estuvo?" le preguntó Rin, dejándose acariciar por el demonio, quien le lamía el cuello y le apretaba suavemente los pechos, sintiendo los pezones endurecerse fácilmente.

"¿Cómo estuvo qué?" preguntó él de vuelta como si no la hubiese escuchado, sin dejar de acariciarla por todos lados.

"La fiesta" susurró ella, emitiendo un ahogado gemido cuando Sesshoumaru la tocó por entremedio de las piernas. "¿Estuvo… buena?"

"No sé…" suspiró el demonio, sin poder contenerse más. No podía pensar, no quería hablar, sólo deseaba poseerla lo antes posible.

"Ay, amo Sesshoumaru…" jadeó Rin, al sentir que el demonio la obligaba a inclinarse sobre el lavamanos, acariciándole la pierna de abajo hacia arriba y bajándole el "colaless" finalmente.

"Te deseo tanto…" gemía el demonio, enardecido, masajeándole con ganas los senos por debajo del "baby doll" y separándole las piernas para tener acceso a su sexo. Su miembro completamente erecto la penetró entonces ansiosamente, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, mientras contemplaba su delgada espalda arquearse con cada movimiento de su propia pelvis. Las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y profundidad y Rin gritaba de placer, reflejándose la ardiente expresión de su rostro en el espejo que tenían en frente. Gracias a éste, sus miradas pudieron encontrarse, intensas y delirantes, haciendo que el deseo de ambos creciera. Aferrado a su cintura, Sesshoumaru golpeaba su pelvis con fuerza contra los tiernos glúteos de la muchacha, acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas y provocando que ella se sacudiera entera. Rin hacía cada vez más ruido, sintiendo cómo sus senos rebotaban dolorosamente atraídos por la fuerza de gravedad. El demonio se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la espalda y, tomándole la cintura firmemente, embistió tres veces más, para luego acabar en una cuarta y última embestida, la más intensa y húmeda de todas.

"Rin…" balbuceó el demonio, con la respiración entre cortada, levantándola con facilidad para sentarla sobre el lavamanos, en donde pretendía continuar con su tarea. Le bajó las tiritas del "baby doll" y le dejó los senos al descubierto, que lamió y succionó por un buen rato, haciendo que Rin arqueara la espalda de puro placer. Abriendo las piernas, la muchacha lo dejó entrar nuevamente, adoptando un ritmo acelerado de inmediato, aferrándose al cuello del demonio con una mano, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el lavamanos. Sesshoumaru la hacía saltar cada vez que la embestía, con fuerza, poniéndola a gemir al chupar sus senos con insistencia cuando éstos le rebotaban en medio de la cara. Al ver que Rin ya se estaba incomodando con la posición, el demonio la alzó de nuevo, sin separarse de ella, y fue hacia la taza del baño para sentarse sobre la tapa y colocar a la muchacha encima de él, girándola cuidadosamente de modo que le diera la espalda. Así, continuaron moviéndose a un ritmo constante, mientras él le estimulaba el clítoris por delante, haciéndola gemir con ganas, sintiendo cómo se le mojaba el dedo en esa zona. Rin se sobaba los senos y pellizcaba sus pezones, jadeando entre cortadamente con cada salto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con la boca del demonio. Lo besó apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua por todos lados, masajeándosela suavemente, a lo que Sesshoumaru respondió con más caricias en sus senos. Cuando por fin terminaron, el semen se desbordó por la entrepierna de la muchacha.

"Mi amo precioso…" suspiró Rin, volteando para darle un prolongado y ardiente beso al demonio. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, de tanto hacer el amor, por lo que a Sesshoumaru se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha para refrescarse y limpiarse. La tomó entonces y se la llevó a la ducha, descorriendo la cortina de baño y dando el agua.

"Levanta los brazos" le dijo Sesshoumaru, sacándole el "baby doll" y tirándolo a un lado. "Ahora te limpiaré"

El demonio dio la ducha y él y Rin se metieron debajo, recibiendo el cálido chorro de agua que chocaba contra sus cuerpos de manera tan suave. Él empezó a enjabonarla en el pecho y los brazos para luego inclinarse y bajar a su entrepierna. Rin se abandonaba a las caricias de Sesshoumaru, que con la esponja la tocaba en sus zonas más sensibles, a propósito. Cuando bajó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con deseo, el demonio supo que estaba listo de nuevo. Se incorporó entonces para tomar su propio miembro y comenzar a frotarlo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo el agua le peinaba los largos cabellos que le llegaban hasta más abajo del trasero. Mientras se masturbaba frente a ella, Rin no lo pensó dos veces y se arrodilló, metiéndose el pene en la boca apenas él se lo ofreció. Esto llevó a que el demonio emitiera un gutural sonido, ya que la lengua de la joven actuaba milagrosamente, abarcándolo casi por completo, succionando y lamiendo como si de un helado se tratase. Aferrada a los glúteos de él, Rin lo atraía y alejaba con insistencia, adoptando un ritmo pausado que se fue acelerando lentamente hasta que Sesshoumaru ya no pudo más y eyaculó, soltando un sonoro quejido. Rin se puso de pie y abrió la boca para limpiarse el semen que le había quedado, y luego tomó la esponja y empezó a enjabonar a su amo, quien parecía más que cansado.

"Pobrecito. Está cansadito…" suspiró Rin, enjabonándole el pecho y el estómago con ternura. Su cabello castaño le caía en largos mechones que le llegaban hasta más allá de la cintura, lo que la hacía ver mucho más atractiva a los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

"Deberías dejarte crecer más el pelo" le dijo el demonio tomándole algunos mechones.

"Si usted quiere" le contestó Rin, lavándole el miembro suavemente con la esponja. El demonio se estremeció y apretó los músculos de la espalda al contacto con los finos dedos de la muchacha.

"No puedo creer que todavía tenga ganas…" le dijo sonriendo, sorprendida al ver que Sesshoumaru reaccionaba una vez más. "Se ve que es un verdadero demonio"

"Vamos a la cama" le susurró él, al tiempo que apagaba la ducha. "Mañana te llevaré de paseo. Te va a encantar"

Continuará…


	4. Celos endemoniados

Capítulo 4: Celos endemoniados

A la mañana siguiente hizo un día encantador, con el sol brillando intensamente en lo alto y los parques y jardines llenos de flores, las cuales estaban abriendo recién sus capullos. Era la ocasión perfecta para dar un paseo al aire libre y Sesshoumaru no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo. Lo único que quería era disfrutar su tiempo libre junto a la única persona con quien le interesaba estar.

"Que lindo…" suspiraba Rin cada vez que le atraía alguna cosa en especial de la vitrina de la tienda. "¡Ese oso de peluche es un amor!"

"Llévalo" le dijo Sesshoumaru, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de la joven. "Entra y elige lo que más te guste"

Los ojos de Rin brillaban como dos estrellas.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó sonrojada, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle. Siempre le había llamado la atención esa fascinación que Rin mostraba por las cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una novedad. Era tanta la ternura que le inspiraba en aquel momento que le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

"Lo quiero tanto…" le dijo Rin, abrazándose a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con suavidad. El demonio la abrazó de vuelta, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su propio corazón comenzaban a acelerarse. Se inclinó para besarla en los labios y pronto los dos terminaron apoyándose bruscamente contra la vitrina, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban al interior de la tienda.

"Date prisa, que después te llevaré a comer" le dijo Sesshoumaru, conteniendo la risa y abriendo su billetera para pasarle dinero. Riendo nerviosamente, la muchacha se desprendió de él y entró en la tienda para después llegar con el oso de peluche gigante y algunos otros accesorios. Era evidente que el demonio nunca escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de satisfacer los caprichos de su niña querida.

Para la hora de almuerzo, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a un costoso restaurante ubicado al lado de un pequeño lago, lo que ofrecía a los comensales una maravillosa vista de la flora y fauna de la región. Se sentaron en un rincón, donde no corría mucho viento, y ahí dejaron las bolsas de las compras que el demonio había hecho para Rin.

"¿Qué vas a pedir?" le preguntó el demonio, observándola encantado mientras la joven daba vuelta a las páginas del menú, con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé…" balbuceó, indecisa, tocándose la barbilla con una mano. "Es que es todo tan fino"

"Te recomiendo éste" le dijo Sesshoumaru, indicando con el dedo en el menú de ella, pasándole a llevar la mano sin querer. Rin se estremeció y cuando miró a su amo nuevamente a los ojos se dio cuenta de que éste había clavado los ojos en ella, viéndola con una expresión de lo más sugerente.

"Yo… Creo que mejor pido lo mismo que usted" contestó sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio. El demonio iba a decirle algo pero en eso llegó la camarera.

"Buenas tardes ¿Qué van a pedir?"

"Traiga dos langostas rellenas y una porción grande de ensaladas" dijo Sesshoumaru, volviendo a mirar el menú. "Y dos sodas con hielo, por favor"

La camarera anotó la orden y luego se retiró, sin antes olvidar dirigirles una sonrisa.

"Qué amable" comentó Rin, al verla irse.

"En lugares como éstos, la atención tiene que ser buena" respondió Sesshoumaru, sentándose derecho. "No querrán que los clientes se quejen"

"Tiene razón" dijo Rin, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan contenta de poder pasar todo el día con su amo que deseaba disfrutar cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo en su irresistible compañía.

Cuando la camarera volvió con los platos, ambos no perdieron más tiempo y comenzaron a comer, pues ya estaban fatigados. Sesshoumaru cortaba la langosta en pequeños trozos con inigualable maestría y luego se los llevaba a la boca, uno por uno, saboreando y masticando lentamente. Por su parte, Rin no estaba teniendo mucho éxito tratando de que la langosta no se le escapara y de no torcer los cubiertos mientras la volvía a poner en su sitio. El demonio la observaba divertido, enternecido por el esmero de la joven en una tarea que se le estaba haciendo más que imposible.

"Ay, no…" suspiró Rin, dándose por vencida con los cubiertos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó él, malicioso. "¿Ya no quieres más?"

"Si quiero" contestó ella, con desgano. "Pero es que…"

"Por mí, puedes tomarla con la mano" la interrumpió el demonio, compadeciéndose finalmente de su suplicio.

"¡Qué alivio!" exclamó la muchacha, agarrando la langosta con la mano para darle un gran mordisco. Sesshoumaru soltó una ahogada carcajada al verla comer tan ansiosamente, como si la hubieran privado de comida por mucho tiempo. Algunas personas voltearon a verla, ya que estaba metiendo un buen ruido al masticar el caparazón y la carne juntas, pero una sola mirada fulminante del demonio les bastó para girarse en sus asientos y volver a sus propios asuntos.

"Mira qué desastre…" decía Sesshoumaru, sonriente, mientras le limpiaba la cara a Rin con una servilleta. La muchacha se había salpicado por todas partes, incluyendo su vestido nuevo. Al comer con tanta impaciencia, se había manchado los botones del escote, lo que el demonio notó de inmediato.

"Pareces una niña pequeña" le dijo, pasándole la servilleta por los botones, haciendo presión en sus pechos para sacar la suciedad. Al rozar la piel desnuda de Rin en esa zona, Sesshoumaru sintió cómo la sangre empezaba a hervir en su interior, despertando el deseo que había estado reprimiendo durante todo el día. La muchacha lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, dejándose acariciar por él, adivinando sus osados pensamientos. Asegurándose de que nadie los veía, Rin se desabrochó los primeros botones del vestido y guió la mano de Sesshoumaru hasta su seno desnudo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del demonio al apretarlo con suavidad, masajeándolo lentamente, anhelando poder lamer el tierno pezón que frotaba con sus dedos. Rin comenzó a respirar irregularmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sesshoumaru continuaba con su labor, cada vez más intensa. De pronto, el demonio sintió su propio miembro endurecerse instantáneamente por debajo de la mesa, lo que le indicó que ya era suficiente; si seguía tocándola de esa manera, terminaría por tumbarla sobre la mesa del restaurante. Rin miró hacia todos lados una vez que el demonio retiró su mano y se volvió a abrochar los botones, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sesshoumaru no daba más de las ganas.

"Vamos" le dijo, tomándole la mano y mirándola seductoramente.

"¿Y el postre?" preguntó ella, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

"En la casa" le respondió el demonio, acercándose para darle un mordisco en el cuello.

"¡Auch! Eso duele" reclamó ella, sobándose el cuello, sin dejar de sonreírle. La verdad era que estaba tan excitada como él y no podía esperar para llegar a la casa y dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron rápidamente del restaurante, llevándose los paquetes. Iban felices, caminando por la calle de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente y besándose apenas podían, cuando de repente se toparon cara a cara con quien menos se esperaba el demonio.

"Sesshoumaru…" dijo Kagura sonriente, totalmente complacida con el encuentro. "Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo"

"Kagura" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, apretando la mano de Rin con firmeza.

"Por cierto que es un lindo día para salir a pasear" continuó Kagura, acercándose a ellos y mirando a Rin de arriba abajo. "Tú debes ser Rin ¿no es así?"

Rin retrocedió y se aferró al brazo de Sesshoumaru.

"Sí" contestó tímidamente. "¿Y usted quién es?"

Kagura esbozó una fingida sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Kagura y soy compañera de trabajo de Kagome" se presentó, fijándose en una marca en el cuello de la muchacha. _Así que era verdad…_ pensó, abriendo bien los ojos. _Sesshoumaru y esta niña… Qué atrocidad. _

"Mucho gusto" Rin le tendió la mano, pero Kagura la ignoró, yendo directamente hacia Sesshoumaru.

"Anoche te fuiste muy de prisa" le dijo al demonio, hablándole cerca del oído. "Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para decir adiós"

"Me disculpo si fui grosero" respondió Sesshoumaru, cortante, mirándola de reojo. "Pero tenía asuntos que atender"

"Me imagino" dijo Kagura, clavando los ojos en Rin. "Asuntos muy urgentes…"

Rin se sintió mal con el comentario de la mujer demonio. Además ¿acaso era íntima amiga de su amo para hablarle de esa manera?... ¿Y por qué se le tenía que acercar tanto? La rabia la estaba consumiendo, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue lo que Kagura hizo a continuación: la vio tomándole el rostro a Sesshoumaru con las manos, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a la boca del demonio para luego susurrarle las palabras "Estaré ansiosa de que nos veamos de nuevo". Lo último que vio fue a la mujer alejarse de ahí, desapareciendo entre la multitud y los autos.

"Vamos, se nos hace tarde" le dijo Sesshoumaru, tomándola del brazo, pero Rin se desprendió bruscamente de él. "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó, extrañado.

Rin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Es una amiga de Kagome" le respondió el demonio tranquilamente. "Se llama Kagura, ya lo oíste…"

"Ya sé que su nombre es Kagura" dijo, con tono seco. "Lo que quiero saber es si es algo suyo"

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirándola. Jamás la había visto así de alterada. Sólo podía haber una explicación para su comportamiento.

"¿Estás celosa?" le preguntó, sonriendo complacido.

Rin no respondió, sino que se cruzó de brazos.

"No tienes que estar celosa" le dijo él, enternecido. "No hay nada entre ella y yo"

Al escuchar esas palabras tan reconfortantes, Rin se arrojó sobre Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó por largo rato. Él le acariciaba la cabeza y la besaba en la frente, para luego bajar hasta sus labios y acapararlos por completo, en un húmedo y apasionado beso.

"Lléveme a casa" le rogó ella, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. El demonio la volvió a besar y después se la llevó corriendo, evadiendo a la gente y a los autos al cruzar las calles, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor hasta que ya no dieron más del cansancio.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Jaken empezó a disponer todo para la cena; había cocinado unos ravioles que le habían quedado como para chuparse los dedos, según él, y quería dárselos a probar a su amo, imaginando todos los halagos que éste le haría al degustar su tan rica culinaria.

"¿Le gustaron?" preguntó Jaken ansioso, viendo a Sesshoumaru dar el primer bocado. "Espero que no se me haya pasado la mano con la sal, jeje"

"Están buenos" respondió el demonio tras masticar cuidadosamente y limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.

"¡Qué bien!" exclamó el sirviente con alegría, dando saltos sobre su lugar en la mesa.

"¡Están deliciosos, señor Jaken!" dijo Rin, relamiéndose los labios.

"Gracias, niña" le respondió Jaken, sonriéndole. "Es una receta de mi abuelita, que es paz descanse la pobre"

"¿Y qué otras recetas de tu abuelita te sabes, Jaken?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, echándose otro bocado.

"Bueno… Sé algunas para cocinar leguminosas, además de carnes" decía Jaken, contando con los dedos. "También tengo unas para hacer postres y tortas"

"Eso suena rico…" comentó Rin, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Me puede hacer una torta para mi cumpleaños?"

"Pero si tu cumpleaños ya pasó" le dijo el sirviente, cruzándose de brazos. "No seas abusiva"

"A mí también me gustaría que prepararas una torta" afirmó el demonio, intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Rin.

"¡Ay, amo bonito!" saltó de nuevo Jaken, con los ojos brillantes. "Si quiere, le hago una torta grandototota"

"Qué chupa medias…" balbuceó Rin, mirando a la criatura verde de reojo.

"¿Yo, chupa medias?" le dijo Jaken, ofendido. "No sé de dónde sacaste eso. Debiste habérselo oído decir al tonto de Inuyasha"

"Pues no" le respondió ella, coquetamente. "Lo he pensado siempre, pero nunca se lo había dicho para no herir sus sentimientos ¡Porque yo lo quiero mucho, señor Jaken!" y diciendo esto, se abalanzó sobre éste para abrazarlo.

"¡Ya suéltame, niña!" exclamaba Jaken sonrojado, tomándole las manos para detenerla. "Para que lo sepas, yo no te quiero, así que déjame"

Sesshoumaru, mientras tanto, no hacía más que reírse. Él sabía que, en el fondo, Jaken abrigaba un cariño sincero por Rin. De no ser así, ya lo hubiera corrido hace tiempo.

"Voy por el postre" dijo Rin, poniéndose de pie y adelantándosele a Jaken, que puso cara de desagrado. Así, amo y sirviente se quedaron a solas en el comedor por algunos minutos.

"Oiga, amo…" empezó a decir Jaken pasado un rato, juntando las manos. "¿Qué le pareció esa mujer que vino ayer?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó el demonio, despreocupado. "¿Kagura?"

Jaken asintió con la cabeza.

"Sin duda es atractiva, pero algo insistente" le respondió Sesshoumaru, recordando de pronto el desafortunado episodio de la noche anterior.

"¿Le gusta?" siguió preguntando Jaken, expectante.

Sesshoumaru lo miró fríamente a los ojos.

"Jaken, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero te advierto que si se trata de lo mismo…"

"¡No, no, amo! Despreocúpese" lo interrumpió él, temiendo exasperar al demonio nuevamente con su interrogatorio. "Sólo quería saber cómo se sentía, eso es todo"

"Pues muy bien gracias" le contestó Sesshoumaru, irónico. "Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ver por qué Rin se tarda tanto" y con esto, se puso de pie y se marchó.

"Ay, amo bonito…" se quedó suspirando Jaken. "Sólo quiero lo mejor para usted…"

Sesshoumaru fue a buscar a Rin a la cocina. Vio los postres servidos sobre la mesita, pero ni rastro de la joven. Subió entonces las escaleras para dirigirse al segundo piso, en donde la encontró en su habitación.

"Rin" la llamó, entrando. "Te estábamos esperando para el postre…"

La muchacha estaba sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru se preocupó; tal vez la pobre se había indigestado con la comida de Jaken que, a pesar de no estar nada mal, había sido preparada quién sabe con qué ingredientes de demonio que sólo él conocía. Se acercó a ella entonces para tocarle el hombro, pero Rin se paró bruscamente y se alejó de él. Tenía algo en las manos, una prenda de vestir, una camisa tal vez… No… Era _su_ camisa, la que se había comprado el día anterior. ¿Pero por qué la tenía ella?, ¿Y por qué esa expresión en su rostro? La joven despedía fuego por los ojos.

"¿Es el olor de ella, verdad?" le recriminó Rin, mostrándole la prenda.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Claro… El perfume de Kagura había quedado impregnado en su ropa, aunque se imaginó que para esas alturas ya se le habría pasado el olor. Y ahora Rin seguramente pensaba lo peor…

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, acercándose, pero ella volvió a apartarse.

"De la cocina" respondió Rin, estrechando la camisa contra su pecho. "Estaba sobre el canasto de la ropa sucia"

"Dámela" le dijo el demonio, alargando el brazo. "Déjame explicarte…"

"¡No hay nada que explicar!" gritó Rin de pronto, interrumpiéndolo. "¡Está todo muy claro: usted me engañó y yo le creí!... ¡Soy una estúpida!"

"Nada de eso, Rin" trató de calmarla Sesshoumaru, acercándose nuevamente. "Las cosas no sucedieron así"

"¡¿Y entonces cómo llegó el olor de esa mujer hasta su ropa?!" siguió gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿O me va a decir que se la prestó para que se la pusiera un rato?"

"Por favor, tienes que escucharme…"

"¡No!" lloró Rin, mirando hacia otro lado cuando el demonio la puso contra la muralla.

"Mírame" le dijo Sesshoumaru suavemente, apoyando la mano a un lado de la cabeza de la joven. "Mírame a los ojos ahora"

Rin se sorbió la nariz, con los ojos fijos en la camisa. El sólo imaginar a Sesshoumaru amando a otra mujer la estaba volviendo loca. Y además, esa Kagura detestable... Las palabras que le había susurrado a su amo le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. De pronto, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella…

"Es obvio que se llevan más que bien" dijo Rin en un hilo de voz, sin mirar al demonio.

"¡¿De qué hablas?!" exclamó Sesshoumaru, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. "¡Te digo que nada sucedió entre ella y yo!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" le volvió a reclamar Rin, mirándolo con rabia. "¿Y sabe qué? Pensándolo bien, no me importa" tiró la camisa al suelo.

"Estás muy alterada" dijo él, soltándola con suavidad. "Es mejor que hablemos después, con más tranquilidad" y, tras decir eso, el demonio se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Rin lo interpeló una vez más.

"¡Estuve con Kohaku la otra noche y usted ni siquiera se dio cuenta!" le gritó, con la voz entrecortada.

Sesshoumaru se quedó paralizado, sin poder dar un paso más.

"¿Qué…?" balbuceó, volteándose lentamente. Rin se había puesto una mano sobre la boca, las lágrimas cayendo incesantemente por sus sonrojadas mejillas. No sabía por qué le había dicho semejante barbaridad al demonio… Parecía que la rabia y los celos finalmente habían nublado su juicio, llevándola a herir a la persona más valiosa que tenía en la vida.

"Yo…" intentó decir, pero el llanto no le permitió expresarse con elocuencia. Vio a Sesshoumaru aproximarse, con el rostro frío e imperturbable, y, por primera vez, sintió temor de él. Intentó retroceder, pero el demonio la tomó firmemente del brazo y la arrojó sobre la cama, donde él mismo la aprisionó con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Rin se debatió con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero era inútil: mientras más trataba de huir, mayor era la fuerza que él aplicaba para doblegarla. Le juntó las muñecas y se las sujetó firmemente, a la vez que la mordía bruscamente en el cuello y le rasgaba la ropa con los dientes y colmillos, cegado por la ira y los celos.

"¡No, señor Sesshoumaru!" gritaba Rin desesperada, rehuyendo los labios del demonio cada vez que éste intentaba besarla en la boca, oyéndolo repetir con odio el nombre de Kohaku mientras continuaba convulsionándose sobre ella. Se lo habría aclarado en ese preciso instante… Le hubiera dicho que todo había sido una mentira, que el muchacho nunca la había tocado, puesto que ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres, pero estaba tan ofuscada como él. En un último intento, levantó las piernas para sacárselo de encima, pero Sesshoumaru se las agarró en el aire, abriéndoselas para obligarla a recibir su miembro erecto, que clamaba por entrar en ella. Fue en ese momento cuando la joven soltó un sollozo de angustia tan profundo que lo hizo reaccionar de repente.

"Por favor… así no…" lloraba Rin acurrucada en posición fetal sobre la cama, cubriéndose los hombros desnudos con las manos. Conmovido con la triste expresión de la muchacha, Sesshoumaru se apartó de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla y llevándose la mano a las sienes. Se quedó en esa posición por largo rato, escuchando los ahogados sollozos de Rin, que aún tiritaba detrás de él. Se sintió el ser más miserable de todo el planeta por haberle hecho eso… A ella… A lo que más amaba en la vida. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie finalmente. Ya no tenía cara para quedarse ahí, y menos para mirarla a los ojos. Optó entonces por irse; era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Al verlo salir de la habitación, Rin se incorporó en la cama lentamente y se secó las mejillas húmedas con una mano. Todavía estaba en estado de shock, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus melancólicos ojos marrones. Se miró de arriba abajo y vio sus ropas hechas añicos, rasgadas por los colmillos del demonio. Ahora sólo sentía vergüenza y una profunda tristeza. Seguramente, su amo nunca la perdonaría por haberlo herido en su orgullo de demonio. Pero bien merecido que se lo tenía Sesshoumaru también, total, él sí que la había engañado… ¿o no? De pronto, ya no sabía qué pensar. Sintió entonces un revoltijo en el estómago y luego los jugos gástricos acumulándose en su boca. Se paró y partió al baño a toda carrera, donde vomitó más de una vez, devolviendo gran parte de la comida que había ingerido ese día.

Continuará…


	5. Declaraciones a la media noche

Capítulo 5: Declaraciones a la media noche

Cuando Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al otro día, se halló en su habitación, tendido boca abajo sobre la cama y con la ropa puesta. Había estado bebiendo, sumergido en su amarga tristeza, atormentándose por lo sucedido con Rin la noche anterior y lamentando profundamente su tan desquiciada conducta. Lastimarla era lo último que se le habría ocurrido hacer y, sin embargo, la había violentado de tal manera que la pobre muchacha terminó gritando de puro miedo. Pero él no quería que ella le temiera, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora no sabía qué pensar; sólo sabía que por causa de sus celos enfermizos había estado a punto de cometer una locura en contra de lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

No había terminado de lamentarse cuando, de pronto, sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente. Era Jaken, su fiel sirviente, quien venía a despertarlo como siempre, con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

"Buenos días, amo" dijo cortésmente la criatura verde, entrando. "Le traigo su desayuno"

"No tengo hambre" contestó fríamente el demonio, volteando hacia el otro lado en la cama para darle la espalda a Jaken.

"Pero… amo" balbuceó el sirviente, fijándose en la copa de vino tirada en el suelo, junto a la botella. "¿Pasa algo?"

No hubo respuesta de parte del demonio, pero Jaken supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal; Sesshoumaru nunca bebía, a menos que tuviera una preocupación muy grande o algún problema de difícil solución. Se preguntó si tal vez tenía que ver con Rin, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto. Su deber principal era servir a su amo y era para eso que estaba ahí.

"Le voy a dejar la bandeja por aquí entonces" dijo Jaken, yendo hacia el velador, al lado de la cama. "Por si después le da hambre"

"Llévatelo, no quiero nada" rehusó el demonio, con tono seco, acomodándose la almohada por debajo de la cabeza.

"¿Está seguro?" preguntó el sirviente, dudoso.

"¡Vete!" le gritó entonces Sesshoumaru, mirándolo con ojos fríos. "¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo!"

"¡Está bien, está bien!" exclamó Jaken, sudando la gota gorda. "Lo que usted diga" y, diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta, de vuelta con la bandeja.

"¡Espera, Jaken!" lo llamó Sesshoumaru en un impulso, antes de que pudiera salir.

"¿Dígame, amo?" contestó el sirviente, pestañeando confundido.

El demonio pareció dudar por unos instantes.

"¿Y Rin?"

"No sé, supongo que aún duerme en su habitación…" dijo Jaken, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Quiere que vaya a despertarla?"

"¡No!" se apresuró a decir Sesshoumaru. "No hagas nada…"

Por la expresión en el rostro de su amo, Jaken ahora estaba seguro de que algo había pasado con la muchacha. ¿Se habrían peleado?... ¿O es que habían terminado su relación?… si es que podía llamársele relación a ese jueguito que estaban siguiendo desde hace un tiempo. Sea lo que fuere, el demonio no parecía el mismo; su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de siempre… Ese hermoso destello amarillento tan característico de la dignidad y elegancia de su porte.

"Déjame solo, por favor" le dijo Sesshoumaru, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

"Pero, amo…" dudó Jaken, preocupado.

"¡Quiero estar solo!" le gritó, arrojándole la almohada con rabia. "¿Es que no lo entiendes?"

Jaken le dirigió una última mirada de compasión a su amo antes de irse. _Pobre amo Sesshoumaru…_ suspiró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Sentía impotencia, ya que nada podía hacer por él. También, se echaba la culpa por no haber hecho algo más eficaz para impedir la situación, pero él bien sabía que el demonio se hubiera enfurecido al extremo y, tal vez, hasta lo hubiese echado de su lado. Eso era lo último que el sirviente quería. Trató de darse ánimos pensando que las labores del hogar lo distraerían, aunque fuera un poco, y se puso manos a la obra: aseó todo el primer piso y pasó la aspiradora; sacó la basura y limpió la cocina en un dos por tres; hizo la lista del supermercado para ir a comprar lo que le hacía falta para el almuerzo y la cena de ese día; etc., etc. Entonces, cuando estuvo listo, tomó la canasta de las compras y se fue caminando por la calle, hasta que finalmente llegó al supermercado.

No voló ni una mosca en la casa del demonio durante el tiempo que Jaken estuvo ausente. Es más, cuando éste llegó luego de tres horas, se encontró con que ni su amo ni Rin parecían haberse levantado aún. Dejó las bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesita de la cocina y se dirigió al segundo piso para asearlo. La puerta de la habitación de la muchacha también estaba cerrada y no se escuchaba nada desde el interior. Evidentemente, no estaban juntos. La situación se le hacía cada vez más rara al sirviente, quien decidió seguir con sus tareas y no darle más vueltas al asunto. Al terminar el segundo piso, Jaken se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el almuerzo, cociendo las verduras que había comprado y sacando la carne molida del refrigerador. Con el delantal puesto, aprovechó de lavar la loza sucia que había quedado del día anterior, mientras tarareaba una canción de su infancia y le pasaba la esponja a los platos con firmeza. En eso estaba cuando sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban, entrando en la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, como desorientado. Se había cambiado de ropa y lavado el rostro, pero ni con eso había podido borrar la expresión de tristeza que tenía.

"Estoy haciendo el almuerzo, amo… como siempre" contestó el sirviente, extrañado de que le hiciera una pregunta tan obvia.

"Ah…" balbuceó el demonio, intentando reprimir un bostezo.

"¿Se siente mejor?"

"Por suerte pude dormir un par de horas" le dijo, bostezando al fin. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las cuatro" respondió Jaken, sonriendo.

"¡¿Las cuatro?!" exclamó el demonio, abriendo bien los ojos. "Cómo pudo pasarme esto…" balbuceó, llevándose la mano a la frente. Jaken se quedó mirándolo, calladito. Ni muerto decía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Qué ganas tenía de preguntarle, de saber qué había pasado en realidad con Rin… pero no era tan tonto como para meter la pata por… veamos… ¿centésima vez?

"Vuelvo en un segundo" dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras a toda carrera, como si hubiese olvidado hacer algo muy importante. Jaken suspiró. _Ojalá se arreglen, porque no soporto verlo así…_ se dijo, adivinando las intenciones de su amo. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru volvió a bajar rápidamente y su expresión no era precisamente de felicidad.

"¿Dónde está Rin?" le preguntó a Jaken, agarrándolo de la ropa.

"¿No está en su habitación?" replicó el sirviente, temblando.

"No"

"No sé… Debe haber salido cuando yo no estaba" dijo Jaken, sonriendo nerviosamente.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se contrajo en señal de preocupación. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, imaginándose lo peor. Tal vez Rin había decidido irse de la casa… Tal vez su pequeña lo había abandonado… ¿Y ahora dónde estaba? Tenía que encontrarla y detenerla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Voy a salir" dijo Sesshoumaru, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de la casa apresuradamente. Jaken ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle dónde iba, pero supuso que iría en busca de la muchacha. Conociendo a Sesshoumaru, era capaz de recorrer el vecindario entero con el fin de conseguir su objetivo.

El sirviente trató de continuar con lo suyo, pero la preocupación era demasiada. Tenía que pedir ayuda, y sólo había una persona que estaba dispuesta a dársela.

"¿Aló?" dijo Jaken por el auricular del teléfono. "¿Podría hablar con Kagome, por favor?"

"¿De parte de quién?" preguntó la otra voz, molesta, pero no tardó mucho en reconocerlo. "¿Jaken? Enano del demonio… ¿Y ahora qué quieres?"

"Ah… eres tú, Inuyasha" dijo la criatura verde, con desgano. "Quiero hablar con Kagome, si eres tan amable"

"¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado con mi esposa últimamente?" le preguntó el hombre mitad bestia, irritado. "Voy a pensar que estás enamorado de ella"

"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!" exclamó Jaken, poniendo cara de asco por el otro lado del teléfono. "¡Es una humana!"

"¿Algún problema con eso?" le gruñó Inuyasha. "Porque, si es así, esta conversación ya terminó…"

"¡No, Inuyasha, espera!" saltó el otro, arrepentido de sus palabras. "No es eso… Es que a mí me gustan más las monstruitas como yo, jeje"

"Sí… claro" balbuceó Inuyasha, escéptico.

"Entonces… ¿Me das con Kagome, por favor?" preguntó, con tono sumiso.

"Lo siento, pero está ocupada" contestó el hombre mitad bestia.

"¡Qué sinvergüenza! Me la estás negando ¿verdad?" exclamó Jaken, perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡No te la estoy negando!" le gritó Inuyasha, disgustado. "Tiene visitas, eso es todo"

Jaken hizo un breve silencio. _Con que visitas… ¿No será que…?_

"Enano ¿todavía estás ahí?"

"Oye, Inuyasha… ¿De por casualidad Rin no ha ido por allá?" preguntó la criatura verde, expectante.

"¿Te refieres a la protegida de Sesshoumaru?"

"Sí, ella misma"

"No. No ha venido ¿Por qué?"

"¡Papá, ya te mató un zombi!" se escuchó la voz de un niño a lo lejos.

"¡Te dije que lo dejaras en PAUSA, Tsubaru!" gritó Inuyasha, sin despegarse del auricular, dejando casi sordo a Jaken.

"¿Zombi?" preguntó la criatura verde, rascándose el oído afectado.

"No puedo seguir hablando, así que dejémoslo hasta aquí" le contestó el hombre mitad bestia, apresuradamente. "Ahora estoy ocupado"

"Sí… Ya veo" dijo el otro, con tono irónico.

"Llámala a la noche, pero no muy tarde" y, tras decir esto, Inuyasha le cortó.

"¡Siquiera despídete como la gente, grandísimo animal!" le gritó Jaken, indignado, pero lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue el incesante tono del teléfono.

Luego de colgar bruscamente el teléfono, el hombre mitad bestia corrió a reunirse con su hijo para retomar el juego de video. Esa tarde, habían instalado la televisión en el living junto con la consola, que se estaba sobrecalentando debido a todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí sentados jugando.

"¡Papá, déjame jugar!" rogaba el pequeño Tsubaru, alargando los brazos. "¡Me toca!"

"No, Tsubaru… Eres muy malo. Te matan a cada rato" le contestó Inuyasha, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y apretando los botones con gran destreza.

"Le diré a mamá" dijo el niño, sorbiéndose la nariz. "¡¡MAMÁ!!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome, asomándose desde el comedor, donde se encontraba con su visita. "¿Qué le hiciste al niño, Inuyasha?"

"Nada, Kagome" le sonrió nerviosamente Inuyasha, mientras le tapaba la boca a su hijo, que pataleaba y lloriqueaba. "Tsubaru y yo la estamos pasando de maravilla"

"Más te vale…" le dijo Kagome, entornando los ojos. "A propósito, ¿quién era al teléfono?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el hombre mitad bestia, más concentrado en el juego que en ponerle atención a su esposa.

"Te pregunté que quién era al teléfono" repitió Kagome, con la vena marcada en la sien.

"Ah… No era nadie" dijo Inuyasha despreocupadamente, pegando un salto en el sillón de la pura emoción que le brindaba el juego.

"Oye, Kagome ¿y tus otros hijos?" preguntó Kagura, quien estaba sentada junto a Kagome en el comedor, revisando un lote de pruebas que debían entregar a los alumnos al día siguiente.

"La mayor, Sango, está en la casa de una compañera estudiando, y el del medio, Miroku, fue a su reunión con los scouts" le contestó Kagome, orgullosa.

"Ya veo" dijo Kagura sonriente, sin despegar los ojos de la prueba que estaba corrigiendo.

Estaban en eso cuando sonó el timbre.

"Inuyasha, ve a ver quién es por favor" dijo Kagome, revisando uno de los exámenes.

"No puedo… ¡No en esta parte, te lo ruego!" exclamó angustiado el hombre mitad bestia, pegando la cara a la pantalla.

Kagome suspiró y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió ella misma hacia la puerta, sin antes olvidar decirle un "Abajo" a Inuyasha. El resultado: el hombre mitad bestia cayó de bruces al suelo, soltando el control del juego sin querer, el cual agarró su pequeño hijo para seguir jugando.

"¡SIII!" gritó Tsubaru, eufórico. "¡Ya tengo el poder!"

Kagome soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la posición tan ridícula en la que había quedado Inuyasha, pero su expresión alegre cambió repentinamente cuando abrió la puerta; se trataba de Rin, y no se veía nada bien.

"¡Kagome, tienes que ayudarme por favor!" le rogó la muchacha tomándola de las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó Kagome, preocupada. "¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

"¡Tienes que decirle la verdad!" exclamaba Rin, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. "¡Tienes que decirle que no lo engañé!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Kagome, confundida, tomándole las manos a la pobre para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"El amo Sesshoumaru me odia" sollozó la muchacha, bajando la vista. "Le dije que había estado con otro y ahora me odia… ¡Pero no es cierto, te lo juro!"

"A ver… Trata de calmarte un poco, Rin" le dijo suavemente Kagome, invitándola a pasar. "Te buscaré un vaso de agua en la cocina…"

"¡Habla con él, por favor!" seguía gritando la muchacha, desesperada. "¡No quiero que me eche de su lado!"

"¿Echarte de su lado?" se escuchó de pronto la maliciosa voz de Kagura, quien, habiendo escuchado los gritos de Rin, acudió a la puerta para echar un vistazo. "Así que Sesshoumaru ya se cansó de ti… Era de esperarse ¿no?"

"Kagura, te lo ruego, no te metas" le dijo Kagome, abrazando a la muchacha. "Ella está muy afectada"

"Me lo imagino" contestó Kagura, con indiferencia. "Pero es mejor que se resigne. Ese demonio tan poderoso nunca debió fijarse en ella"

Kagome mantenía a Rin pegada a su pecho para que se desahogara, pero esto no impidió que la joven mirara a Kagura de reojo, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia la mujer que, supuestamente, había tenido algo que ver con su amo.

"Así que ya sabes, chiquilla" continuó la mujer demonio, sin ninguna misericordia. "Tarde o temprano, Sesshoumaru se iba a dar cuenta de que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Lo que él necesita es una mujer de verdad, una mujer como…" pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Rin se le había echado encima para agarrarla del pelo.

"¡Maldita!" gritaba la muchacha, completamente fuera de sí, mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro. "¡Maldita mujer!"

"¡¿Te volviste loca?!" gritaba la otra, sujetándole las muñecas para defenderse. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Rin, ya basta!" gritaba Kagome por su lado, tratando de interponerse entre ambas. "¡Por favor, deténganse!"

"¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre de mi amo de nuevo!" decía Rin con rabia, sin dejar de pegarle a su rival.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, insolente?!" le recriminó Kagura, no pudiendo evitar que se le desarmara el peinado. "¡Humana estúpida!"

"¡Ya es suficiente!" intervino Kagome, tirando del brazo de Rin para alejarla de la otra. "¡INUYASHA!"

"Un segundo… ¡Ya voy a pasar de etapa!" contestó el hombre mitad bestia, desde su puesto frente al televisor.

"Papá, creo que se están peleando" dijo el pequeño Tsubaru, tocando a Inuyasha con su pequeño dedo para llamar su atención.

"Déjame grabar y voy al tiro…" balbuceó éste, guardando los datos del juego para seguir después.

"¡¡INUYASHA!!" lo volvió a llamar Kagome, tratando de evitar que Rin le siguiera arañando la cara a Kagura.

"¡Condenadas mujeres!" gruñó Inuyasha, yendo hacia su esposa para ayudarla a detener el aquelarre que se estaba armando en su propia casa.

"¡Te voy a matar!" gritaba Rin, siendo retenida por Kagome mientras el hombre mitad bestia jalaba a Kagura en la dirección contraria. Entre tantos gritos e insultos, nadie se percató de los golpes en la puerta, a excepción del pequeño hijo de la pareja.

"Mamá, están llamando a la puerta" dijo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Los golpes continuaron insistentemente y el pequeño Tsubaru no sabía qué hacer, ya que sus padres le tenían prohibido abrirle la puerta a extraños. Luego de intentar hacerse escuchar varias veces, hizo un último esfuerzo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas de niño, pero tampoco le hicieron caso. Entonces, decidió que no le quedaba otra que abrir él mismo la puerta.

"¡Tío Sesshoumaru!" exclamó el pequeño, con alegría, al ver al demonio frente a él. "¡Viniste de visita!"

Sesshoumaru le dirigió una débil sonrisa, y su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia el interior, donde se encontraba el grupo forcejeando, prácticamente en la entrada de la casa.

"¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!" gritó el demonio, haciendo callar a todo el mundo.

Al verlo, Rin quedó paralizada.

"Amo Sesshoumaru…" balbuceó sorprendida, y luego se desmayó.

Cuando la muchacha despertó, se halló recostada a lo largo de un cómodo sillón, con Sesshoumaru arrodillado junto a ella. La expresión de ternura en el rostro del demonio no hizo más que confundirla, pues estaba segura de que su amo seguía disgustado con ella.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, acariciándole una mejilla.

"Sí" contestó ella, bajando la vista tímidamente.

"Toma, Rin. Esto te hará sentir mejor" le dijo Kagome, acercándole un té de manzanilla.

Rin se incorporó en el sillón y tomó el tazón del asa para darle un pequeño sorbo, ya que estaba caliente. Sesshoumaru soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego se puso de pie abruptamente para ir hacia Kagura, quien también se encontraba observando la escena.

"Dile la verdad" le ordenó el demonio, agarrándola firmemente del brazo y poniéndola delante de Rin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagura, aturdida, sintiendo la presión que ejercían las garras del demonio sobre ella.

"Dile que nada pasó entre nosotros esa noche" insistió Sesshoumaru, con tono seco.

Kagura no respondió, sino que miró hacia otro lado. Esto enfureció al demonio, quien le estrujó el brazo con más fuerza y la obligó a mirar a Rin.

"¡Díselo o te juro que no respondo!" la amenazó, despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

Rin los observaba atónita, sosteniendo el tazón en el aire. Kagura había soltado un agudo grito de dolor, y ahora se sacudía para tratar de quitarse al demonio de encima.

"Confiesa que fuiste tú la que se quiso aprovechar de la situación" continuó Sesshoumaru, implacable. "¡Dile!"

La fría expresión del demonio era tan atemorizadora que terminó por intimidar a Kagura, quien nunca antes se había sentido más humillada.

"Nada… pasó" declaró finalmente, no de muy buena gana, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Mírala!" le gritó Sesshoumaru, zamarreándola nuevamente para que mirara a Rin.

"¡No pasó nada!" exclamó, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, viendo a la muchacha a los ojos. "¡¿Satisfechos?!"

Rin se quedó mirando a Kagura con la boca abierta. De pronto, se sintió tan mal por haber dudado de la lealtad del demonio que le vinieron ganas de llorar.

"Bueno, como ya todo está aclarado, creo que lo mejor será que se vaya cada uno a su casa" dijo Inuyasha, juntando las manos en un aplauso.

"Inuyasha, no seas tan insensible" le recriminó Kagome, dándole un codazo.

Sesshoumaru soltó bruscamente a Kagura y se inclinó sobre el sillón para tomar a Rin en brazos. "Perdonen por las molestias" se disculpó, decidido a salir por la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que se fueran, Kagura los increpó por última vez.

"¡Lo que están haciendo no tiene sentido!" gritó, llena de resentimiento. "¡Una humana y un demonio jamás podrán ser felices!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" saltó Inuyasha, amenazándola con el puño. "¡Míranos a mí y a Kagome!"

Kagura soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Pero si tú eres un simple híbrido, Inuyasha" le dijo, con tono irónico.

"Cómo te atreves…" le gruñó el hombre mitad bestia, mostrando los colmillos.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó Sesshoumaru con tono seco, mirando de reojo a Kagura desde la puerta. Como la mujer no contestó, el demonio giró la manilla y salió de la casa junto a Rin, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

"Kagura, creo que es mejor que te vayas" dijo Kagome, pasado un rato.

"Digo lo mismo" asintió ofendido el hombre mitad bestia, cruzándose de brazos.

"No va a resultar, se los aseguro…" les dijo Kagura, haciéndose una cola en el pelo. "Esos dos no durarán mucho. Sesshoumaru se cansará de ella una vez sacie todo su deseo, y luego la botará como la humana inservible que es"

"Te estás pasando de la raya" suspiró Kagome, empezando a perderle la paciencia a su colega. "Te ruego que te midas"

"Mira, Kagome, no es nada personal" continuó la mujer demonio, arreglándose la ropa. "Pero sabes bien lo que pienso de los humanos y de sus relaciones con los demonios…"

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó Inuyasha, exasperado. "¡Nos importa muy poco lo que pienses, así que ya déjanos en paz y lárgate!"

Kagura esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

"Lástima que una tarde tan agradable haya terminado así" dijo tranquilamente, recogiendo sus cosas. "Supongo que nos veremos mañana en el trabajo, Kagome, así que adiós" y, tras decir esto, se condujo ella misma hasta la puerta para retirarse.

"¡Qué mujer más odiosa!" dijo Inuyasha, entre dientes, dándole una patada a la puerta luego que Kagura se fue.

"Tal vez cometí un error…" suspiró Kagome, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó Inuyasha, yendo a sentarse a su lado.

"Pensé que si juntaba a Sesshoumaru y a Kagura, las cosas se resolverían"

"¿Se resolverían para quién?" le dijo el hombre mitad bestia, abrazándola. "¿Para la muchacha ésa?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Ay, Kagome…" suspiró Inuyasha, estrechándola contra su pecho. "Estoy seguro de que Sesshoumaru sabe lo que hace. Él no es como los otros demonios"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí" afirmó él, sonriéndole.

"Entonces ya no hay nada más que hacer" dijo, abrazándose a su esposo con fuerza. "Que sea lo que dios quiera…"

Rin no abrió la boca en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, dedicándose sólo a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del auto. Sesshoumaru tampoco había pronunciado palabra, muy concentrado en el camino que tenía delante. Aquel silencio comenzó a incomodar a la muchacha, que no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse callada… Al menos no desde que había recuperado la voz, gracias a las atenciones de su amo. Su amo… Aún estaba resentida con él por lo sucedido la noche anterior; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por haber dudado de su fidelidad. De cuando en cuando, lo observaba de reojo, admirando su semblante sereno e imperturbable mientras manejaba el vehículo, los cabellos plateados al viento- que entraba por la ventanilla a medio cerrar- los brillantes ojos amarillos fijos al frente, sin nada que temer.

"Amo Sesshoumaru, hay algo que debo decirle…" dijo tímidamente, atreviéndose a mirarlo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de ternura en el rostro de él.

"Ya no importa" le dijo el demonio, sonriéndole.

"Pero…"

"Estás a salvo, y eso es lo único que cuenta" la interrumpió, volviendo a fijar la vista en el camino, sin antes olvidar dirigirle una última sonrisa de afecto.

¿Es que al demonio no le interesaba escuchar la verdad de su propia boca? Además, tendría que haber estado enfurecido con ella para esas horas y, sin embargo, se mostraba de lo más calmado… Rin nunca se había sentido más confundida que en ese momento. ¿Qué estaría pensando él en realidad? Se moría por saberlo.

Una vez en la casa, se encontraron a Jaken durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, la cual estaba arreglada y dispuesta para los comensales.

"¡Ya llegamos, señor Jaken!" exclamó Rin, acercándose al sirviente por detrás para darle un susto.

La criatura verde saltó hasta el techo.

"¡Por dios, niña, casi me matas!" gritó, respirando agitadamente, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

Rin estalló en carcajadas y su encantadora risa despertó en Sesshoumaru un sentimiento de adoración sublime, que ya había experimentado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca con tanta intensidad. El rostro se le iluminó al mirar a la muchacha, que ahora corría de allá para acá, huyendo de Jaken que la perseguía y amenazaba con una cuchara de palo.

"¡Ven aquí, chiquilla malcriada!" le gritaba el sirviente, alcanzándola apenas. "¡Ven que te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores!"

"¡Alcánceme si puede!" reía Rin, esquivando los muebles de la casa para ir a escudarse tras Sesshoumaru.

"Mejor voy a servir la comida…" dijo Jaken entre dientes, dándose la media vuelta. Ni loco se enfrentaba al demonio, y mucho menos suponiendo lo disgustado que estaba a causa de la indolencia de la joven, que se había marchado sin avisarle. Sin embargo, su teoría se vino abajo cuando se fijó en la expresión con que el demonio miraba a Rin: estaba como embelesado, aturdido, maravillado ante la inocencia con la que ella revoloteaba por todas partes, llenando con su risa hasta el rincón más oscuro de su alma. El amor se le salía por los ojos y Jaken no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, pues su amo parecía haber recuperado toda su gloria y majestad.

"¡Miedoso!" siguió gritándole Rin, dejándose caer sobre un sillón, casi ahogándose de tanta risa.

"¡Di lo que quieras, no me importa!" replicó Jaken, sirviendo los platos. "¡Y ven a sentarte que se enfría!"

Después de comer, Rin se fue a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, más que de costumbre, y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Sin duda, ese día había sido bastante agotador, sobre todo debido al desgaste psicológico por el que había tenido que pasar al encontrarse con Kagura en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha. El solo recuerdo de la mujer demonio hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, pero, al mismo tiempo, le provocaba risa, ya que sus chillidos y gritos de auxilio todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Y luego la inesperada llegada de su amo… Nunca imaginó que el demonio llegaría a buscarla precisamente ahí, habiendo tantos otros lugares en los que podría haber estado. A veces hasta parecía que Sesshoumaru podía leerle el pensamiento, lo que no dejaba de parecerle macabro, pero muy excitante a la vez.

Al caer la noche, Rin ya tenía lista su mochila y su uniforme estaba planchado para el día siguiente. El lunes era el día que más odiaba de la semana, ya que tenía la mayor cantidad de ramos, lo que le significaba más de una prueba o examen cada cierto tiempo. _Menos mal que no tengo nada para mañana…_ suspiraba, mientras se desvestía y se colocaba su camisón de seda para irse a la cama. Antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara del velador, miró el reloj: las diez en punto. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se iba a acostar sola a esa hora. Ya se había acostumbrado a las irrupciones diarias del demonio en su cuarto desde temprano, todas las noches, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero ahora su amo no venía… ¿Y si Kagura tenía razón? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, lo que la hizo taparse hasta el cuello con el cubre camas. Tal vez Sesshoumaru sí se había cansado de ella al final… Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sollozando sobre la almohada, hasta que los ojos se le fueron cerrando lentamente.

Un ruido en la habitación fue lo que la despertó a media noche. Sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas para encender la pequeña lámpara y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al mismo demonio, de pie al lado de la cama, en bata.

"Amo…" dijo Rin, en un hilo de voz, haciendo el intento de incorporarse. Pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

"¿Puedo… dormir aquí, contigo?" le preguntó, con una timidez impropia de un demonio como él.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, atónita, y le dejó espacio para que se metiera entre las sábanas. A continuación, vio a Sesshoumaru sacarse la bata; estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, llevando puestos sólo unos pantalones de piyamas. Su torso bien formado era admirable, con músculos tonificados y definidos, los abdominales duros y el pecho liso, sin ningún defecto. Rin tragó saliva ante lo que veían sus ojos, sintiendo cómo el calor subía hasta sus mejillas. El demonio se acostó junto a ella, que se puso de espaldas a él, y le pasó el brazo por encima. La cercanía de su cuerpo y la presión del fuerte brazo comenzaron a ponerla nerviosa muy pronto. Podía sentir la cálida respiración del demonio detrás de su oreja y espalda, y algunos de sus finos cabellos rozándole el hombro, haciendo que la carne se le pusiera de gallina. Rin se quedó quieta, sin poder pegar un ojo, ya que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido como para poder dormirse. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, sintió el endurecido miembro del demonio topándole las nalgas. Se estremeció, adivinando lo que ocurriría luego, pero Sesshoumaru no hizo nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. La muchacha estaba extrañada… ¿Por qué su amo no la tomaba, como siempre? Esperó a ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero las cosas siguieron igual. Decidida a saber lo que pasaba, Rin se movió en la cama lentamente, para darse vuelta, hasta quedar frente al demonio. Su rostro estaba sereno, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sus labios… Rin sintió un impulso incontrolable de besarlo en esos labios carnosos y cálidos que habían recorrido todo su cuerpo una y otra vez durante los últimos meses. Acercó su boca cuidadosamente a la de él, procurando no despertarlo, respirando su esencia tan agradable al encontrarse con su rostro, y se sobresaltó cuando lo vio abrir los ojos. La muchacha se echó hacia atrás, por acto reflejo, pero el brazo del demonio la atrajo nuevamente.

"Pensé que te había perdido…" susurró Sesshoumaru, mirándola con adoración, acariciándole los cabellos y la mejilla. "… que te habías ido de mi lado, y con razón…"

Rin se abandonó a sus cariños, respirando pausadamente, viéndolo a los ojos con el mismo ardor.

"Amo… Sesshoumaru…" suspiró, sintiendo cómo los dedos de él le rozaban suavemente los labios.

"Debes perdonarme" continuó el demonio, adoptando una expresión sombría. "Si no hubiera sido tan estricto contigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"¡No, amo!" saltó ella, incorporándose para apoyarse sobre el codo. "¡La culpa ha sido mía!"

"Mi pequeña…" suspiró Sesshoumaru, desviando la vista hacia el pecho de la joven, fijándose en el tierno pezón que sobresalía del escote. "La culpa es mía por haber querido tenerte sólo para mí…"

"Y lo soy" respondió Rin, enfática, notando el interés del demonio. "Soy sólo suya. Nadie más puede tocarme" Lentamente, se bajó el tirante del camisón y dejó el seno al descubierto. "Ésa es la única verdad, y tiene que creerme cuando le digo que ningún hombre me ha puesto la mano encima"

"Pero… ¿Kohaku?" preguntó él, confundido, ardiendo en deseos por la muchacha que lo tentaba de manera tan seductora.

"Él menos que nadie" contestó ella, posando su mano en la mejilla del demonio. "Yo soy suya, y usted es mío… Mío solamente, desde el día en que lo encontré" lo besó tiernamente en los labios. "_Mi _amo Sesshoumaru… Y no pienso compartirlo con nadie"

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru y éste continuó besándola apasionadamente, poniéndose sobre ella, sintiendo que iba a explotar de tanto deseo. Las palabras de la muchacha le habían tocado el corazón, el cual se revolvía ahora en su pecho como queriendo salir disparado por los aires.

"No sé qué me has hecho…" suspiró el demonio, bajando hasta el seno desnudo. "Estoy en tus manos…"

La joven comenzó a jadear al sentir la húmeda lengua recorrer el pezón en círculos, lentamente, para después succionarlo con ansiedad.

"Ah… Mi amor…" gimió Rin, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama.

"Nunca pensé que se podía sentir algo así por alguien" decía el demonio, entre suspiros, sin dejar de lamerla. "Me vuelves loco…" le bajó el otro tirante del camisón para hacerle lo mismo en el otro seno.

Rin continuó contorsionándose y pronto se encontró a sí misma apretando las piernas, involuntariamente, y contrayendo la vulva, lo que le produjo pequeños espasmos en esa zona, provocándole un placer que iba en aumento con cada contracción.

"Ah… Ah…" gemía, cada vez más fuerte, mientras Sesshoumaru la seguía acariciando. "No me… aparte… nunca de su lado… amo…" logró decir, con mucho esfuerzo.

"Nunca" respondió éste, mordiéndole y besándole la oreja. "Estás demasiado dentro…"

La muchacha estaba tan excitada que ni ella misma se dio cuenta cuando se introdujo los dedos por debajo del camisón para estimularse sola. "Ah… Ah… Ah…" siguió gimiendo, más y más fuerte, sintiendo nuevamente la boca del demonio devorar sus senos.

"Te llevo en la sangre, pequeña…" le dijo seductoramente Sesshoumaru, despegándose de sus pechos y destapándola para dirigirse a su entrepierna. Luego comenzó a lamerla por debajo del camisón, haciéndola gemir mucho más fuerte que antes al acariciarle el clítoris con su lengua, que se movía intranquila por todos lados.

"¡Ah!... ¡Sí!... ¡Sí!" gritaba Rin, aferrándose a las sábanas, escuchando el ruido que hacía el demonio al lamerla con tanta devoción. Sintió entonces una terrible urgencia de que el demonio la penetrara, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tumbó sobre él y le empezó a bajar el pantalón.

"Tranquila" dijo el demonio, tomándole una mano y besándola en la palma con suavidad. "Todavía no…" A continuación, la ayudó a quitarse el camisón por arriba y la puso de espaldas en la cama para besarla en la boca, apenas rozándole los labios, sin meter la lengua, todo en un beso sensual y pausado que sólo la hizo desearlo más. La besó en el cuello, entre los pechos, en el ombligo, en los brazos… en fin, en todo el cuerpo, sin dejarla mover un dedo. Lo que más quería era complacerla, hacerla sentir como él se sentía cada vez que la hacía suya. Rin se dejaba acariciar, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las mejillas coloradas, respirando irregularmente a medida que las caricias iban en aumento.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, besándola en la nariz con ternura.

"Sí…" suspiró Rin, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

El demonio le sonrió y luego continuó besándola en la boca, pero ahora el beso se volvió apasionado y húmedo. Rin gemía bajo el cálido cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, sintiendo cómo éste le enterraba suavemente los colmillos en el cuello, a la vez que le masajeaba un seno. Cuando se abrió de piernas, el demonio ya estaba listo, así que las embestidas comenzaron de inmediato, sin demora, lentas al principio, y aceleradas después. Él contraía y relajaba los glúteos cada vez que entraba y salía, sacudiendo a Rin con fuerza, quien se agarraba de las sábanas para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. De pronto, los dos comenzaron a gemir fuerte, uno primero y otro después, adoptando un ritmo acompasado que poco a poco se fue acelerando. Rin se aferró con las uñas a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, mordiéndolo en el hombro para intentar reprimir los gritos de placer, con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos. Sesshoumaru le jadeaba al oído, repitiendo su nombre infinitas veces, sintiendo cómo la estrechez de la muchacha le aprisionaba dolorosamente el miembro, que entraba y salía entero, bañado con la humedad del sexo que lo recibía. No pudiendo contenerse más, soltó un último grito al momento de eyacular dentro de su amada, la que se convulsionó entera al momento de terminar también. Exhaustos de tanto hacer el amor, se tendieron en la cama, abrazados, y se taparon con las sábanas.

"Mataré a cualquier mujer que se le acerque, empezando por Kagura" bromeó Rin, mirando a Sesshoumaru con seriedad.

El demonio se largó a reír.

"No creo que vuelva a molestarnos"

"Más le vale" dijo Rin, entre dientes. "Porque, si no, tendré que golpearla otra vez"

"¿Le pegaste?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, abriendo bien los ojos, a lo que Rin asintió con la cabeza.

"La próxima vez le retorceré el pescuezo, como si fuera una gallina"

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirándola con ternura mientras la muchacha seguía planeando la muerte de Kagura de mil maneras. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla nuevamente a su lado, de saberla suya y de contar con su amor incondicional, que casi olvidó por completo un asunto que aún le molestaba.

"Sabes que nunca te lastimaría ¿verdad?" la interrumpió de pronto, tomándola de la barbilla.

"Lo sé…" respondió ella, suspirando.

"Me quito la vida antes de levantarte la mano" le dijo, adoptando un tono de lo más serio.

Ahora fue Rin la que se rió.

"Ay, amo, no es para tanto…"

"Claro que sí" volvió a decir él, enfático. "Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y hacerte daño sería como herirme a mí mismo"

"Amo Sesshoumaru…" balbuceó Rin, en un hilo de voz.

"Tienes que saber que eres lo más importante para mí… Siento que no respiro si no te tengo a mi lado" y, tras hacerle esta confesión, el demonio se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, alejándose sólo para poder abrazarla con fuerza, en la cama. La muchacha sintió que desfallecía de amor por él, y se dejó estrechar y acariciar en completo abandono, pues su corazón así lo demandaba.

Ahora nada la alejaría de su querido amo; no habría nada que la hiciera dudar de su cariño tan sincero ni nadie que se interpusiera en el camino. El lazo que existía entre ambos era demasiado fuerte para este mundo y sólo había una manera de engrandecerlo.

Eso lo descubrirían muy pronto.

Continuará…


	6. Mitad demonio Mitad humano

Capítulo 6: Mitad demonio… Mitad humano

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad nuevamente después del lamentable malentendido entre Sesshoumaru y Rin, que se había resuelto al fin, para felicidad de todos. Las risas de la muchacha llenaban la casa de nuevo con una espontaneidad y naturalidad espléndidas y su apetito también había mejorado mucho, incluso parecía haber ganado un poco de peso en los últimos días.

"Si sigues tragando de esa manera, engordarás como una ballena" le advirtió Jaken a la muchacha, al verla desayunar tan desesperadamente, sentada a la mesa junto a su amo.

"Ya déjala tranquila, Jaken" dijo Sesshoumaru sonriendo suavemente, apartándole los cabellos a Rin del rostro, para que no se manchara.

"Más leche" demandó Rin a Jaken, tragando el último bocado de tostada que le quedaba y depositando firmemente el tazón sobre la mesa.

La criatura verde entornó los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro, volviendo a llenarle el tazón. Estuvo a punto de decirle: _"Rin, si te pones gorda, el amo Sesshoumaru ya no querrá nada contigo"_ pero se arrepintió. Mal que mal, tenía a Sesshoumaru sentado al frente y no quería ni imaginar lo que le diría si se atrevía a hacer un comentario como ése en su presencia. Tragó saliva y la mano le tembló al poner la jarra vacía de nuevo en su sitio.

"Ve a lavarte los dientes para que te lleve a la escuela" le dijo el demonio a Rin, acariciándole la mejilla. Luego se puso de pie él también y se dirigió a su habitación. Todavía tenía que buscar los planos para el nuevo proyecto que desarrollarían en su empresa constructora. Sí… _Su_ empresa, ya que él era uno de los socios mayoritarios de la firma, además de ser el arquitecto más aclamado por todos debido a su increíble talento.

Una vez listos, Sesshoumaru tomó las llaves de su auto y llamó a Jaken con una seña.

"Hoy no regresaré a casa hasta después de las ocho, así que no me esperen a cenar" le dijo, volteándose también en dirección a Rin para que ésta escuchara.

"Está bien, amo. Lo que usted diga" respondió el sirviente, haciendo una elegante reverencia. "¿Quiere que vaya por Rin a la salida de la escuela?"

"No, no es necesario" dijo Sesshoumaru, sonriéndole a Rin desde lejos, quien lo incitaba a darse prisa. "Ella se sabe cuidar muy bien"

Esta respuesta ya no era motivo de alarma para el sirviente, ya que, luego de todo lo que había pasado entre su amo y Rin, éste parecía haber cambiado en cuanto a su forma de pensar y ahora se mostraba más dispuesto a darle mayor libertad que antes a la muchacha. Era un gran alivio verlo así de seguro, en paz. Jaken sólo esperaba que continuara igual de tranquilo para siempre.

Aquel día, Rin tendría que rendir un examen de educación física junto a sus compañeros. La prueba abarcaría atletismo y basketball, dos de sus deportes favoritos. Ya en el camarín, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, oyó a algunas de sus amigas que comentaban acerca de la realización de un campeonato nacional que incluiría tanto a escuelas públicas como privadas, lo que le pareció de lo más interesante. Ella ya había participado en otros campeonatos, pero nunca en uno a nivel nacional. De pronto, se sintió tan emocionada que se terminó de vestir rápidamente para salir al gimnasio, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar su casillero, cayó desplomada al suelo de manera inesperada...

_¿Niña_ Escuchaba que la llamaban a lo lejos, una y otra vez, y las palabras resonaban como un eco dentro de su cabeza. _¿Niña, te encuentras bien?_ seguía diciendo la voz, que resultó ser de la enfermera, quien le daba ahora suaves golpes en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar.

"¿Dónde… estoy?" balbuceó Rin desorientada, recostada sobre una de las pulcras camillas de la enfermería.

"No te preocupes, pronto te sentirás mejor" le dijo la enfermera amablemente, mientras le colocaba un aparato en el brazo para medirle la presión. "Dime, linda ¿te has estado alimentando bien últimamente?"

"Ehh… Sí, claro" respondió la muchacha débilmente, sintiendo cómo su brazo era exprimido por aquel aparato tan desagradable, que bombeaba aire sin cesar.

"La presión está algo inestable…" murmuró la enfermera, como para sí misma, quitándole el accesorio y ayudándola a incorporarse cuidadosamente para que no volviera a marearse.

"Tengo que volver al gimnasio" dijo Rin, apoyando los pies finalmente en el suelo.

"¡Imposible!" saltó la enfermera, dejándola pegada al techo con su exabrupto. "Tú, linda, tienes que irte directo para tu casa ahora mismo"

"Pero si me siento bien…" insistió Rin, que por nada del mundo quería perderse ese examen. "Usted no me puede obligar…"

"Obligarte, no, pero persuadirte, sí" le contestó ésta rápidamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Además, ya he llamado a tu casa para que vinieran por ti"

Y ahí, parado en un rincón, se encontraba Jaken, con la mochila de Rin en las manos, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba impacientemente.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasó ahora?" le preguntó a la muchacha, entornando los ojos.

"Oh… no se preocupe, señor" intervino la enfermera, sonriendo. "No debe ser nada grave, pero igualmente le recomiendo que visite a un doctor"

"¿Un doctor?" repitió la criatura verde, suspicaz. "Pero si esta niña está más saludable que nunca…"

"¿Es que acaso no sabe que la pobre muchacha cayó desmayada frente a todo su grupo?" dijo la enfermera, con tono serio. "Además, hay algo extraño en su presión sanguínea. Por eso necesita una opinión médica"

"¿Pero no se supone que usted entiende de eso? Usted debería saberlo…" le gruñó Jaken, impaciente.

"Le recuerdo que soy enfermera, señor, no doctora" le respondió ella, rápidamente.

"Y una muy mala, por cierto…" balbuceó Jaken, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Está bien, ya no importa…" dijo Rin, de repente, arreglándose el cabello y la ropa, cansada de tanta discusión. "Me iré a casa y mañana daré el examen"

"Eso depende de lo que te diga el médico, querida" le dijo la enfermera, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. "Sólo no olvides traer el certificado médico cuando vuelvas, además de justificativo si faltas a clases" y, diciendo esto, los guió a los dos hacia la puerta, prácticamente echándolos.

"Qué extraña mujer…" dijo Jaken, irritado.

"Dicen que la pobre es lunática, o algo así" le comentó Rin, por lo bajo, mientras iban caminando. "Que se volvió loca luego de que su novio la dejó plantada en el altar… Eso es lo que se comenta"

"Vaya, qué interesante" volvió a decir Jaken, con tono irónico. "¿Y tú?, ¿te sientes mejor?"

"¡Claro!" respondió Rin, animosa. "Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida"

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa, aquella afirmación quedó totalmente desacreditada cuando Jaken vio a Rin desmayarse a los pies de la escalera.

"¡Por los dioses, chiquilla!" exclamó Jaken sorprendido, yendo a su lado de inmediato. "¡¿Qué te pasó?!"

"No sé…" balbuceó Rin, volviendo en sí casi al instante. "Me siento mareada…"

"La enfermera tenía razón entonces. Hay que llamar a un médico" dijo el sirviente, abriendo bien los ojos. "Espérame aquí, que voy por el teléfono"

Mientras Jaken hacía la llamada, Rin se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el primer peldaño de las escaleras. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y de pronto sintió el estómago tan revuelto que no pudo esperar a que Jaken volviera, teniendo que salir ella misma corriendo al baño en un acto reflejo. Cuando el sirviente se reunió con ella, la ayudó a limpiarse y la llevó hasta su habitación, procurando ir lo más lentamente posible para que la chica no volviera a marearse. Una vez allí, Rin se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama sin siquiera tener fuerzas para sacarse el equipo de gimnasia.

Cuando llegó el doctor, un hombre de la tercera edad, canoso, que llevaba su maletín negro a todas partes, Jaken lo hizo pasar a la habitación de Rin, sintiéndose tan nervioso como nunca lo había estado antes. Algo le decía que el repentino malestar de la muchacha no podía significar nada más que una catástrofe.

"Dígame, doctor. ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?" preguntó Jaken, sudando la gota gorda y encomendándose a todos sus dioses.

"Aún tengo que examinarla" contestó el médico, abriendo su maletín y sacando el estetoscopio para revisar el estado de los órganos internos de la muchacha. "Ahora te voy a pedir que te levantes la sudadera un poco y te inclines hacia delante, querida" le dijo después a Rin, sonriéndole con ternura, colocándose los tubos en los oídos y apoyando la trompetilla acústica sobre su espalda. Luego, le indicó que se echara para atrás y le examinó el pecho, sintiendo los incesantes latidos de su corazón. Después, sacó el mismo aparato que le había puesto la enfermera para medirle la presión y comenzó a bombear hasta llegar al tope, fijándose en la cifra que se veía en el medidor. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca, en señal de que había encontrado algo fuera de lo común. Luego, le quitó el aparato y le pidió que se bajara el calzón a la altura del pubis, para poder continuar con el examen completo. Le estuvo palpando el bajo vientre por un buen rato, llegando por fin a una zona que definiría todo el diagnóstico: No cabía la menor duda de que la muchacha estaba embarazada.

"Bueno, no es nada grave" dijo el doctor, tras toser un par de veces, volviendo a guardar sus instrumentos médicos en el maletín.

"Ay, qué alivio…" suspiró Jaken, relajando los hombros y el cuerpo.

"Pero todavía tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas" siguió el doctor, sacando un cuadernillo y un lápiz del bolsillo de su chaqueta para disponerse a tomar apuntes. "¿Qué edad tienes, querida?"

"Diecisiete, señor" se le adelantó Jaken.

"¿Dónde están los padres?"

"Murieron cuando yo era pequeña" dijo Rin, en un hilo de voz. "Se los comieron los lobos en la aldea y…"

"¡No es necesario entrar en tantos detalles, niña!" saltó Jaken, interrumpiéndola violentamente, intentando fingir una sonrisa. "Como dijo ella, murieron hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Entonces quién está a cargo de su cuidado?"

"Vivimos con nuestro amo" contestó Jaken, con naturalidad.

"¿Su _amo_?" preguntó el doctor, algo extrañado. Que él supiera, los tiempos de la esclavitud ya habían pasado hace rato. "Supongo que se refiere al dueño de esta casa…"

"¡Eso, eso!" se apresuró a afirmar Jaken, advirtiendo el malentendido. "Mi patrón es quien cuida de nosotros"

"¿Y qué relación tiene la muchacha con su patrón?" continuó el doctor, sin dejar de tomar nota.

Jaken vaciló por algunos momentos. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con su respuesta. Por su parte, Rin permaneció en silencio.

"Mi patrón es como un padre para Rin" contestó, sintiéndose el peor de los mentirosos, pero era necesario para que el doctor quedara satisfecho y no indagara más en el asunto. "Él la adoptó cuando sus padres murieron"

"Mm… Ya veo" balbuceó el doctor, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El sirviente suspiró de alivio, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica.

"¿Y hace cuánto que la muchacha tiene novio?"

De pronto, Jaken se quedó paralizado al escuchar la pregunta del doctor.

"¿Cómo dijo?" preguntó de vuelta, extrañado. No lograba comprender de dónde había salido esa pregunta tan fuera de contexto.

"En estos casos, es necesario informarle al padre para que responda" continuó diciendo el doctor, dejando el cuadernillo de notas a un lado. "El bebé necesitará de ambos para poder crecer sanamente"

"¿Dijo… el _bebé_?" balbuceó Jaken, boquiabierto, sintiendo de pronto cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo por un segundo.

"Si" contestó el doctor tranquilamente, mirando luego a la muchacha. "Vas a tener un hijo, querida. Sólo espero que tu padre adoptivo sea comprensivo contigo, ya que aún no has terminado la escuela"

"¿Un… hijo?" dijo Rin, al borde de las lágrimas. Sin duda, no se lo esperaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir una alegría inmensa al escuchar la noticia. _Un hijo de mi amo Sesshoumaru…_ pensó, tratando de contenerse.

"Así es" le respondió el doctor, sonriéndole cariñosamente. "Espero que vayas a mi consultorio dentro de tres meses, ya que el bebé no tiene mucho de tiempo de gestación" y, diciendo esto, tomó su maletín, guardando también el cuadernillo y el lápiz en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme. ¿Me señala la salida, por favor?"

"Sí… claro…" contestó Jaken, guiándolo hacia la puerta por inercia, caminando delante de él como si fuera un zombi.

"Este caso me interesa mucho. Quisiera hablar con su patrón lo antes posible, así que acá le dejo mi tarjeta" le dijo el doctor antes de marcharse, ofreciéndole su tarjeta de presentación al sirviente.

"Yo le digo…" balbuceó Jaken, recibiéndole la tarjeta y pagándole la visita a cambio, cerrando la puerta una vez que el doctor se fue. Estaba tan choqueado que ni siquiera sentía las partes de su propio cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente, intentando recobrarse del impacto y luego subió las escaleras apoyándose en el pasamano, para evitar caer desplomado él también. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Rin, la encontró de pie frente al espejo del tocador, tocándose el vientre de lo más feliz.

"¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!" se lamentó la criatura verde, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. "¡El amo Sesshoumaru va a matarme!"

"¿Matarlo?" preguntó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño. "No veo por qué tendría que matarlo"

"¡Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara!" lloró Jaken, caminando de aquí para allá. "¡Esto es una catástrofe!"

"Ninguna catástrofe… ¡Es un milagro!" exclamó Rin, dichosa. "¡Voy a tener un hijo del amo Sesshoumaru!"

"¡A eso mismo me refiero!" le recriminó Jaken, en seguida, obligándola a sentarse en la cama para que lo escuchara con atención. "¿Acaso no sabes lo que eso significa?"

Rin pestañeó, confundida. No sabía por qué tenía que armar tanta alharaca sobre un asunto que ni siquiera le afectaba a él directamente.

"¡¿Es que no sabes qué es lo que llevas en el vientre, niña tonta?!"

"No entiendo qué quiere decirme, pero se le está pasando la mano…" le contestó Rin, comenzando a molestarse.

"¿Por qué rayos no te cuidaste?" continuó Jaken, con la vena marcada en la sien. "¿Qué clase de educación te dan en tu escuela?"

"¿Cuidarme de qué?" respondió Rin, extrañada.

El sirviente casi se cayó de espaldas.

"¿En verdad nadie te dijo de dónde venían los bebés?"

"Por supuesto que sé de dónde vienen, no soy ninguna tonta" le respondió ella, soltando un hondo suspiro.

"¡¡ENTONCES, CÓMO PUDISTE!!" le gritó Jaken, tomándola de los brazos para sacudirla. "¡Tendrías que haberte cuidado de no quedar embarazada!"

"¡Ya suélteme!" le dijo ella, tirándolo lejos. "No sé por qué exagera tanto…"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" la amenazó él, con el dedo. "¿Quieres saber por qué es tan grave este asunto? Pues te lo diré" y, aclarándose la garganta, continuó "¡Porque lo que vas a dar a luz dentro de un par de meses será nada más ni nada menos que un HÍBRIDO!"

"¿Híbrido?" repitió la muchacha, pasmada.

"¡Mitad demonio, mitad humano!" dijo Jaken, llevándose las manos a la cabeza nuevamente.

"¿Pero y eso qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Rin, cada vez más confundida.

"¡Tiene todo que ver!" exclamó el sirviente. "¡El amo Sesshoumaru detesta a los híbridos!... ¡A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo!"

"Eso era antes" le contestó ella, convencida. "Ahora hasta se ha reconciliado con Inuyasha…"

"¡No seas ilusa!" le gritó Jaken. "¿Acaso crees que el amo lo considerará alguna vez como su igual? En el fondo lo desprecia, de eso estoy seguro. Conozco al amo Sesshoumaru mejor de lo que piensas…"

"No puede ser…" balbuceó Rin, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo desde la cama.

"No quiero ni pensar lo que pasará cuando se entere" se lamentó Jaken, sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza. "Se molestará tanto que hasta puede que nos eche a los dos a la calle"

"¡Pero el amo Sesshoumaru jamás haría eso!" exclamó la muchacha, negándose a creer en las palabras de Jaken. "¡Él prometió que jamás me apartaría de su lado!"

"Ay, Rin…" suspiró el sirviente, yendo a sentarse con ella. "Cómo me gustaría no tener razón, pero lo conozco… créeme que lo conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo"

Rin y Jaken se quedaron conversando toda la tarde, tratando de hallarle alguna solución al asunto, pero, por más que lo intentaban, no lograban sacar conclusión alguna. En un momento de desesperación, la criatura verde hasta había llegado a insinuarle que se deshiciera del bebé, lo que Rin descartó inmediatamente, ya que lo último que se le ocurriría hacer en la vida sería abandonar a un hijo, y mucho menos si se trataba de un hijo del hombre que amaba.

"Bueno, discúlpame" se había excusado Jaken. "Es que no se me ocurre nada…"

"¡Yo nunca me separaría de mi bebé!" le recriminó Rin, poniéndose de pie abruptamente. "Que le quede claro…"

En eso estaban, cuando sintieron la puerta de calle.

"¡Es el amo Sesshoumaru!" dijo Jaken, alarmado. "Rápido, Rin, ponte tu piyamas y métete en la cama. Le diré que te fuiste a dormir sin cenar porque estabas exhausta"

"Está bien" contestó ella, comenzando a desvestirse.

Por su parte, Jaken bajó rápidamente las escaleras para recibir a su amo, quien le salió al paso al instante.

"¿Ya comieron?" le preguntó el demonio, tras dejar las llaves del auto sobre la mesa.

"Este… Todavía no, amo" respondió el sirviente, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Y Rin?"

"En su habitación. Estaba tan cansada que no tuvo ganas ni de cenar"

"¿Le pasó algo malo?" quiso saber Sesshoumaru, preocupado.

"No, amo, claro que no" respondió Jaken, haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Estaba cansada, eso es todo"

El demonio no dijo nada, sino que decidió cerciorarse él mismo de que nada malo estaba pasando. Subió las escaleras entonces y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Rin. Allí, la encontró dormida, tapada con las cobijas hasta el cuello, con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que sólo podía encontrarse en el sueño profundo. Se quedó mirándola por algunos instantes, conmovido ante aquella visión tan serena, cuando de pronto fue la misma Rin quien emergió desde el interior de las sábanas para evitar su partida.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" le dijo Sesshoumaru, sobresaltado con la repentina aparición.

"Amo Sesshoumaru, venga" dijo ella, tomando la mano del demonio para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeña?" le preguntó él, dejándose llevar. "¿Tuviste algún problema?"

"No es eso. Es que…" dudó la muchacha, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano. Quería decírselo, pero no sabía cómo. Estaba ansiosa de ver su reacción al conocer la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que el asunto tomara un rumbo diferente, que, en vez de favorecerla, pudiera perjudicarla. No podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Jaken: _"El amo Sesshoumaru desprecia a los híbridos…" _ porque, en el fondo, sabía que algo de cierto había en ellas. ¿No era ésa la razón de su aversión por Inuyasha desde un principio? Aunque Sesshoumaru nunca había tocado ese tema con ella, le resultaba bastante obvio por su manera de comportarse. ¿Sería posible que las cosas hubieran cambiado de repente?, ¿O era que su corazón todavía abrigaba odio por la criatura inferior que un día le hubiera arrebatado el afecto de su padre y el respeto por su propio linaje?

"¿Rin, sigues aquí?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Por un momento pensé que te habías ido de viaje a la luna"

"¿La luna?" repitió Rin, desorientada. Había estado tan sumergida en sus propias reflexiones que hasta se le había olvidado que el demonio continuaba ahí, con ella. "Es que me quedé pensando en una cosa"

"¿Qué es?"

"Que… usted y yo podríamos…" balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. Ya había metido la pata al comenzar a hablar y ahora tenía que solucionarlo de la mejor manera. "Podríamos… ¿jugar a las cartas?"

Sesshoumaru rió con ganas.

"¿A las cartas?" dijo entre risas, viendo con ternura cómo ella se sonrojaba notoriamente. "¿Y eso a qué viene?"

"No sé…" contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio. "De pronto se me ocurrió que…"

Pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar, pues le había plantado un beso en los labios.

"¿Sabes qué sería mejor que jugar a las cartas?" le preguntó seductoramente, paseando su mano suavemente por el hombro de la muchacha.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo ella comenzando a temblar, adivinando las intenciones de su amo. Al notar la mirada de deseo que despedían sus ojos, Rin se echó hacia atrás en la cama y permitió que Sesshoumaru se inclinara sobre ella y le desabrochara uno por uno los botones de la parte de arriba del piyamas.

"Tan tiernos… tan suaves" murmuró el demonio, acariciándole los pechos con cuidado y luego pegando su boca a uno de los rosados pezones. Rin emitió un leve quejido al sentir la succión, poniendo los brazos alrededor de Sesshoumaru, acariciándole los cabellos, abrigándolo entre sus piernas. Lentamente lo ayudó a desvestirse y muy pronto se pusieron a hacer el amor, como de costumbre. El demonio entraba y salía con un vigor que iba creciendo gradualmente, provocando orgasmos múltiples en la muchacha cada vez que el enardecido miembro rozaba su clítoris. Ella jadeaba y transpiraba sin cesar bajo el cálido cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, quien la besaba en el cuello y mordía su oreja suavemente mientras continuaba embistiéndola. Acabaron una vez, y luego otra, y después otra, todas seguidas, y de repente Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Rin.

"¿Qué… pasa?" preguntó entre jadeos, mirando a Rin con extrañeza. La chica parecía estar ausente, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación.

"Amo… Sesshoumaru…" jadeó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "¿Le gustan los bebés?

"¿Qué?" preguntó él de nuevo, más extrañado que antes.

"Que… si le gustan los bebés…" dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No sé…" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de continuar con las embestidas. "Nunca me lo he preguntado…" y, tras decir esto, la besó apasionadamente en los labios, casi cortándole la respiración, a lo que ella respondió sumisamente. Tanto así era el deseo que despertaba en ella que tuvo que alejar sus preocupaciones por un buen rato, total, mañana sería otro día…

Otro día para tratar de hallarle una solución al problema que tanto la aquejaba.

Continuará…


	7. Los verdaderos sentimientos de Seshomaru

Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sesshoumaru

Capítulo 7: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sesshoumaru

Pasaron los tres meses que había dispuesto el doctor para que Rin fuera a verlo a su consulta, por el asunto de la criatura que llevaba tan celosamente en su vientre. En todo ese tiempo, no había sido capaz de contárselo a Sesshoumaru, quien cada día estaba más desconcertado por la conducta fría y distante de Rin. La sentía lejana, distraída, hasta esquiva ante sus avances, y es que desde hace bastante que la muchacha no le permitía entrar en su lecho. La razón: el embarazo ya se le notaba y estaba tratando por todos los medios que el demonio no llegara a enterarse, al menos por ahora… hasta que estuviera lista para dar el siguiente paso.

"¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru en su habitación una noche, casi al borde de la desesperación. "Dime, ¿hice algo malo?"

"No… claro que no" le dijo ella, cabizbaja. "Sólo quiero estar sola, para pensar…"

"¿Pensar en qué?.. ¿Acaso ya no eres feliz conmigo?"

"No es eso… es que…"

"No permites que me acerque, que te toque… ¡¿qué quieres que piense?!" exclamó dándole un golpe a la muralla. Rin se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Le entristecía por sobre todas las cosas ver a su amo en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Cuando el demonio, tras una pausa, intentó abrazarla, ella se desprendió rápidamente, alejándose de él. Derrotado, Sesshoumaru terminó por dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no parecían mejorar. Además de que tenía un montón de trabajo atrasado y otros proyectos por empezar, Sesshoumaru tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Si se ponía a sacar la cuenta, estaba así desde que Rin comenzó a rechazarlo, no una, sino varias veces. ¿Acaso ya se había cansado de él?... No creyó que fuera por la diferencia de edades, pero quién sabe… Ahora no podía estar seguro de nada. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía más solo que nunca y que le hacía mucha falta el afecto tanto físico como espiritual de la muchacha.

En eso estaba cuando sintió que la puerta de su oficina se abría lentamente. Ahí sentado en su sillón, quedó de una pieza al reconocer la figura de quien fuera a visitarlo.

"Sesshoumaru, disculpa que haya venido así, pero es que tenía que despedirme" dijo Kagura, entrando sigilosamente.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó el demonio, apático, girándose en su silla para quedar mirando en dirección a la ventana.

"Ha pasado el tiempo, pero me alegro que todavía te importe…"

"¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo que me importa?!" exclamó enfadado, mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Kagura tragó saliva.

"Bueno, tampoco es para que te molestes tanto…" le dijo, caminando por la habitación lentamente. "Como mi transferencia es un hecho, primero pensé en pasar por tu casa" continuó "pero luego me di cuenta de que no sería muy buena idea volverme a encontrar con esa muchachita cascarrabias que tienes por protegida… Dime ¿todavía no te cansas de jugar con ella?"

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes al venir aquí?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, volviendo a darle la espalda. "¿Quieres provocarme?"

"No" respondió ella, haciéndose la inocente. "Ya te dije que venía a despedirme"

"¡Pues bien, adiós!" dijo secamente el demonio, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para despacharla. "Si no te importa, estoy muy ocupado…" pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que la silla giraba para hacerlo quedar frente a Kagura.

"¿Es idea mía o noto algo de tensión en el ambiente?" preguntó ella, inclinándose provocativamente sobre él, acercándole el escote a la cara. Sesshoumaru tragó saliva, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer demonio, cuya figura era capaz de exaltar a cualquier hombre.

"Te ruego que te vayas…" le dijo Sesshoumaru, en un hilo de voz, haciéndose para atrás en la silla. Pero ya era tarde: Kagura había notado su excitación y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa.

"Sabía que ya te habías cansado" le dijo, sentándosele en las piernas, mordisqueándole los labios. "Una humana nunca podrá igualarse a una mujer demonio"

"No… no…" repetía Sesshoumaru, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo, cerrando los ojos en un intento de evitar sucumbir ante el deseo que lo estaba invadiendo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no satisfacía sus propios impulsos. Entonces, cuando no pudo más, se puso de pie súbitamente y arrojó a Kagura sobre el escritorio, deshaciéndose de los planos que tenía encima y de todo lo demás.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…" gemía Kagura, sintiendo cómo las garras del demonio le rasgaban los botones de la blusa y luego le rozaban la entrepierna. El demonio estaba enardecido y cuando Kagura lo miró a la cara pudo ver cómo enseñaba los colmillos, en una expresión que hasta daba miedo. "¡Te quiero dentro, Sesshoumaru!" le gritaba una y otra vez cada vez que éste hundía el rostro en medio de sus pechos, que saltaban sin cesar con cada estremecimiento. Kagura lo apresó entonces con sus piernas y justo cuando iba a complacerla en sus deseos, Sesshoumaru se acordó repentinamente de Rin.

"Mi pequeña…" se lamentó, alejándose de la mujer demonio, quien, tendida sobre el escritorio, seguía tan exaltada que no entendía aún lo que ocurría.

"¿Por qué te vistes?" le preguntó, molesta, con la respiración entre cortada. "No hemos terminado"

"Esto fue un error… un error" repetía Sesshoumaru, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. "Ella no tiene la culpa…"

"¿_Ella_?..." exclamó Kagura, incorporándose para arreglarse las ropas lo más posible, después de que hubieran sido destrozadas por el demonio. "¡Otra vez esa estúpida perra me arruina toda la diversión!"

"¡Cierra el pico si no quieres que te mate!" le gruñó Sesshoumaru, ahorcándola con una mano y poniéndola contra la pared. Los ojos se le habían empezado a poner rojos.

"¡Arg… no…!" intentaba decir Kagura, tratando de zafarse del demonio. _No puedo respirar…_

"Maldita…" decía entre dientes el demonio, despidiendo fuego por la mirada. "¿Pensaste que podías engañarme?... Cómo te atreves a tenderme una trampa a mí, al gran Sesshoumaru…"

_¿Gran Sesshoumaru?... Ya no habla como antes…_ se decía Kagura, sudando y sintiendo cómo se le iban durmiendo las extremidades del cuerpo. Cuando pensó que iba a morir, la mano del demonio se aflojó sobre su cuello. Faltó poco para que la matara…

"¡No quiero volver a ver tu horrenda cara por el resto de mi vida ¿oíste?!" le gritó Sesshoumaru, asiéndola bruscamente del brazo para obligarla a irse.

"¡Al menos dame algo para cubrirme! Ya que casi me dejaste desnuda…"

"¡FUERA!" fue la rotunda respuesta del demonio, quien la empujó hacia el exterior sin ninguna consideración.

"Maldito seas, Sesshoumaru…" se fue diciendo entre dientes, mientras todos la observaban curiosos a su paso. "¡Que toda tu estirpe quede maldita por el resto de sus días!"

Por supuesto que a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que este tipo de encuentro entre Sesshoumaru y la mujer demonio Kagura hubiese podido tomar lugar alguna vez. Mucho menos se lo imaginó Jaken, quien, como buen conocedor de la personalidad de su amo, sabía que éste no podía tener tan mal gusto.

"¿Qué es eso, señor Jaken?" le preguntó Rin, al verlo observar detenidamente una pequeña tarjeta.

"No es nada, niña. Ya vete a hacer las tareas, que el amo Sesshoumaru debe estar por llegar" le respondió esquivamente, ocultando la tarjeta tras de sí.

"Voy a darme una ducha" le respondió ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y luego se alejó silbando despreocupadamente.

"Ay… qué calamidad…" suspiró Jaken, volviendo a centrar su atención en la tarjeta de presentación del doctor que había examinado a Rin poco más de tres meses atrás. No sabía por qué la había guardado durante todo ese tiempo. Debería haberse deshecho de ella en cuanto la recibió de manos del matasanos ése… Total, de igual manera Sesshoumaru nunca iba a enterarse de su visita.

"¡Por los dioses!" exclamó de repente, llevándose la mano al pecho, dejando caer la tarjetita al suelo. "¡Se me quema el estofado!" y, diciendo esto, salió como un cohete en dirección a la cocina.

El olor a carne quemada ya había llenado la sala y cuando Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, tuvo que taparse la nariz para no inhalar el molesto humo que trataba de llegar a sus sensibles fosas nasales.

"¡Jaken!" lo llamó, enfadado. "¡Te advierto que no es un buen día para hacerme enojar!" pero el sirviente nunca fue a recibirlo, como de costumbre. El demonio soltó un suspiro, intentando calmarse. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día y necesitaba relajarse. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para no volverse loco con todo lo que le estaba pasando. De pronto, de la nada, miró al suelo y vio la tarjeta. La recogió y se dispuso a leerla: _Consulta del doctor Toriyama, médico internista, teléfonos… etc. etc…. _"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó en voz alta, confundido.

Pero ya llegaría Jaken para aclararle cualquier duda.

"¡Amo Sesshoumaru!" llegó gritando el sirviente, con la bandeja de carne en las manos. "Por favor, no se me enoje, amo lindo… No me rete más"

"¿Que no te rete más?... ¡Pero si no te he dicho nada hoy!"

"¿Ve cómo se pone de malo?"

"Ya no digas tonterías y explícame qué es esto" le dijo, estirando el brazo para mostrarle la tarjeta.

"Este… es… es… una tarjeta…" tartamudeó, soltando la bandeja de los puros nervios.

"Ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué está aquí?" insistió el demonio.

Jaken se quedó mudo. _Rayos… tendré que decírselo_… pensó, aterrado. Pero por su descuido, ya no le quedaba otra salida.

"¡Amo, le juro que iba a decírselo, pero fue todo tan repentino que no supe qué hacer en el momento!" se excusó, poniéndose de rodillas, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso que me ibas a decir?" le preguntó Sesshoumaru, levantándolo de las ropas. "¡Habla!"

"Es… es… un doctor que revisó a Rin unos meses atrás aquí en la casa…" contestó el sirviente, sudando la gota gorda.

"¡¿Rin está enferma?!" saltó el demonio, ahora con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. "¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"No es eso precisamente…" titubeó Jaken, evitando mirar a su amo a los ojos, pues temía su furia. "Lo que tiene Rin no es una enfermedad, pero sí está enferma…"

"No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices" le dijo Sesshoumaru, dejándolo ir. "Son puras incongruencias… "

"Amo, será mejor que se entere por usted mismo" se atrevió a decir Jaken, arreglándose la ropa. "De todos modos, ese doctor dijo que le urgía hablar con usted"

"Jaken… más vale que esto no sea una broma" le advirtió el demonio, con tono seco y frío. El sirviente tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a su amo, quien salió nuevamente por la puerta, con la tarjeta en la mano.

La oficina del doctor era un lugar bastante peculiar; además de tener las cosas necesarias para la revisión de los pacientes, estaba adornada por todos lados con estatuas de dioses antiguos, famosos demonios milenarios, y algunos pergaminos pegados en las murallas, ya que también era fanático de monjes y sacerdotisas. En fin, el doctor parecía ser un excéntrico conocedor de la mitología de su pueblo.

"Doctor, hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted. ¿Le digo que pase?" se asomó a preguntar la enfermera de la recepción.

"Sí, claro. ¿Se trata de un paciente?" preguntó de vuelta el doctor, sin dejar de ordenar unas fichas.

"No lo creo" contestó la enfermera, volteando para mirar sobre su hombro. "Me parece que es un demonio" susurró.

"¡Hágalo pasar de inmediato!" exclamó el doctor, emocionado, poniéndose de pie para recibir a uno de los demonios más temidos de los tiempos antiguos…

"Señor Sesshoumaru, adelante, por favor…" le dijo, con tono solemne.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"Bueno, es que usted es bastante conocido…" le respondió, mostrándole una revista de arquitectos. Pero la verdad era que el doctor había visto un retrato suyo en un famoso bestiario de mitología japonesa. "Tome asiento" le dijo amablemente.

El demonio se sentó, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo al ver tantas alusiones a su estilo de vida anterior por todos lados. Pero no había tiempo para eso… Tenía que ir al grano.

"Doctor, entiendo que fue a mi casa a visitar a mi…" dudó "… hija… hace unos meses"

"¿Su hija?" preguntó el doctor, ingenuamente. "¿Entonces tiene usted una hija?"

"Sí… Rin" contestó, mirando el suelo.

"Ahhh… Rin… Claro que la recuerdo" suspiró el doctor. "Cómo olvidar un nombre tan bonito y a una niña tan dulce, ¿no?"

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza, tosiendo una vez.

"Su hija adoptiva… por supuesto" continuó el doctor, buscando en uno de sus cajones un montón de papeles que depositó sobre la mesa. "Mire, aquí están todos los casos que me han llamado la atención en materia de medicina sobrenatural desde que era yo muy joven…"

"Lo felicito, pero yo estoy aquí para saber de qué está enferma Rin"

El doctor pestañeó, confundido.

"¿Cómo?... ¿No le han dicho?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vaya… Pensé que había venido usted a verme porque ya estaba enterado" dijo el doctor, acariciándose la barbilla. "De hecho, ya es hora de que Rin venga a visitarme, yo mismo se lo dije… cuando pasaran tres meses…"

"¿Tres meses?... ¿De qué diablos me está hablando?" saltó Sesshoumaru, alzándose por encima del doctor, con semblante atemorizante.

"E…pues… que es necesario que venga a verme ya para que después no le afecten los poderes sobrenaturales de la criatura…"

"Ya me está haciendo enojar" balbuceó Sesshoumaru, comenzando a perder la paciencia. "¡Dígamelo de una vez!" gritó, golpeando el escritorio del doctor con el puño.

"Espere un momento…" dijo el doctor, tras una pausa, observándolo detenidamente y con más calma. "Es usted, ¿no?... ¡Usted es el padre!... ¡Claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes! Qué bruto… ¡Era por eso que percibí tanta energía sobrenatural cuando la examiné ese día! Ahora lo veo… ¡No podía tratarse si no de la semilla de un gran demonio!..."

El doctor estaba eufórico, tanto que tomó todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y los arrojó a la basura, ante el asombro de Sesshoumaru.

"Le aseguro, señor Sesshoumaru… Nada de lo que he visto antes se acerca ni un poco a esto…" le dijo, con un radiante destello de luminosidad en los ojos...

Rin se había tardado en el baño más que de costumbre, por lo que Jaken empezó a preocuparse.

"¡Rin, seguro que no te moriste?" le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, llevando un montón de ropa sucia en los brazos.

"¡Ya salgo!" respondió la muchacha, cerrándose la toalla por debajo de las axilas, para luego tomar el cepillo de peinar. "Ahí dejé algunas cosas por si quiere llevárselas" le dijo a Jaken, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

"No tienes que decírmelo, niña. Iba a entrar a buscar tu ropa sucia de todas formas" le respondió, sacándole la lengua. Rin se volteó, haciéndole un desaire, y se dirigió después a su cuarto.

En la soledad de la habitación, Rin se puso frente al espejo para peinar con cuidado sus largos cabellos mojados. Las gotitas de agua le caían sobre los hombros y seguían su curso a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta caer al suelo. De repente, sintió un golpecito en su vientre. Era la primera vez que el bebé la pateaba. Pensó que aún era demasiado pronto, a la vez que se tocaba suavemente la zona, pero también tenía que tomar en cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier bebé: era el bebé de un demonio poderoso. Soltó un largo suspiro… Ojalá su amo pudiera enterarse de la existencia de aquel retoño, que al menos a ella le hacía muy feliz. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Lo que era motivo de alegría para la mayoría de las parejas, parecía constituir un verdadero obstáculo para la felicidad de los dos.

Estaba entre suspiro y suspiro cuando sintió que abrían la puerta.

Era Sesshoumaru.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Mejor?" dijo ella, atontada.

"Jaken me dijo que no te estabas sintiendo muy bien el día de hoy" continuó él. "¿Estás enferma?"

"No" respondió Rin, acomodándose la toalla que cubría su húmedo cuerpo. "No tengo nada"

"¿Estás segura?" insistió él, acercándosele. "¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?"

Rin retrocedió, asustada, pero la mano del demonio la alcanzó para atraerla hacia él.

"Amo Sesshoumaru…" balbuceó, temblando, mientras las gotas de agua continuaban viajando incesantemente por sus hombros.

"Ven aquí" le ordenó el demonio, bajándole suavemente la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. Rin intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero era demasiado evidente.

"Estás… embarazada" dijo Sesshoumaru, sin transmitir emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

Rin estaba aterrada. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera el día en que había visto morir a toda su familia. De pronto, sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y, temblando, comenzó a sollozar sin parar.

"Perdóneme, amo… Yo no quería…" lloraba, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"¿No querías tenerlo?" le preguntó él, posando su mano sobre el vientre abultado de la muchacha de manera inesperada.

Rin lo miró a los ojos. No era la expresión de furia o decepción que se había imaginado tantas veces. En cambio, su amo la miraba como lo hacía siempre, con ternura, con cariño, con amor… Definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" quiso saber, estrechándola contra su pecho. "¿Acaso no tenía yo derecho a saberlo?"

"Yo… tuve miedo" contestó ella, temblando aún contra el cuerpo de su amo, tan cálido, tan acogedor.

"¿Pero por qué?" insistió, tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. "Si es lo más natural del mundo"

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó Rin, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

"Pues es obvio que, después de haber hecho tantas veces el amor, tú salieras embarazada ¿no? Eso es lo que les pasa siempre a las mujeres"

"Pero… el bebé… no es un demonio como usted, ni tampoco humano como yo…"

"¿Y?"

"Pues… que es un híbrido" continuó Rin, sin entender por completo la simpleza de pensamiento de su amo.

"Ya lo sé"

"Pero… usted odia a los híbridos" se atrevió a decir finalmente Rin, tocando el punto neurálgico de la conversación.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Bueno, el señor Jaken dijo que usted odiaba a Inuyasha por ser híbrido, que los híbridos son inferiores, y esas cosas…"

"¡¿Jaken??" exclamó Sesshoumaru, mirando en dirección a la puerta. "Ese enano verde me las va a pagar…"

Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su amo. No era propio de él expresare así, si ya hasta se estaba pareciendo a otra persona.

"Pequeña, lo que te dijo Jaken no es cierto" siguió Sesshoumaru, cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Rin con la bata que estaba encima de la cama. "Yo no odio a los híbridos por considerarlos inferiores… Yo odiaba a Inuyasha por considerarlo un inepto. Es sólo que no se me ocurría qué decirle cuando quería molestarlo, y como a él le acomplejaba tanto eso de ser mitad hombre-mitad demonio, entonces lo atacaba por ahí. Pero te lo repito: no era por ser híbrido, sino porque Inuyasha es un idiota"

"¿_Es_?" preguntó Rin, con tono travieso.

"A ver, déjame pensar…" dijo Sesshoumaru, entornando los ojos por un momento. "Sí, todavía sigue siendo un idiota"

Rin deseaba reír a carcajadas más que nada en el mundo, pero no pudo evitar largarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Había sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado amargándose la vida por nada. Comprendiendo su estado, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con ternura y la besó en la frente, mientras le susurraba al oído que se calmara, que él estaba ahí con ella como siempre, para siempre…

Entonces, sonó el teléfono que Rin tenía en la pieza.

"¿Sí, quién habla?" preguntó Rin, alcanzando el auricular.

"¿Hablo con Rin?" dijo la voz chillona del otro lado. Evidentemente, se trataba de una mujer.

"Sí ¿quién es?"

"Mira, niñita, quiero que sepas que tu querido Sesshoumaru es un impotente y un debilucho por no podérsela con una mujer demonio como yo" le dijo, con todas sus letras.

"¿Kagura?" preguntó Rin, reconociendo la voz tan odiosa.

"Así que puedes quedártelo, que ya no me interesa" siguió diciéndole Kagura, quien luego cortó la comunicación abruptamente.

"Rin… yo te puedo explicar…" se apresuró a decir Sesshoumaru, adivinando el contenido de la conversación, con una expresión de angustia que Rin nunca le había visto.

"Dijo… dijo que usted era impotente…" repitió Rin, confundida.

"Mira, lo que pasó fue que…" empezó a excusarse, pero Rin se abalanzó sobre él para estrecharlo con fuerza, dejándolo sin habla.

"No me importa" le dijo la muchacha, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. "Ya no me importa nada, porque voy a tener un hijo de mi amo Sesshoumaru"

Aquellas palabras tocaron lo más profundo del corazón de Sesshoumaru. Ahora ya nada podría separarlo de su pequeña Rin y de su hijo, que, híbrido o no, sería su mayor alegría por el resto de sus vidas.

Continuará…


	8. El retoño del amor

Capítulo 8: El retoño del amor

Pasaron los meses y, tal como lo previó el doctor, la criatura que Rin llevaba en su vientre comenzó a manifestar su poder a través de la madre, pero gracias al control médico que se hacía a diario, la muchacha no tuvo mayores problemas para contrarrestar el gran poder que se gestaba en ella. Además, para sorpresa de todos, como consecuencia del alumbramiento, la juventud de Rin se prolongaría por largo tiempo y lo mismo ocurriría cada vez que diera a luz otra criatura sobrenatural, hijo de Sesshoumaru por supuesto. Tal era la majestuosidad del demonio.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y su familia continuaban viviendo una tranquila existencia, gracias a que por fin Kagome había desistido de continuar intrigando con Jaken para separar a la feliz pareja. No es que Kagome hubiera obrado de mala voluntad, sino todo lo contrario; siempre tuvo la felicidad de Rin en mente. Solía pensar mucho en ella, deseando que todo estuviera bien. Y muy pronto tuvo suculentas noticias suyas, en forma de un elegante sobre color crema.

"De parte del señor Sesshoumaru, señora" dijo el cartero, ofreciéndole a Kagome el lápiz y el papel donde debería firmar para hacer efectiva la entrega del misterioso sobre.

"Gracias" contestó Kagome, firmando el papel, para luego despedirse del muchacho y entrar en la casa. _Para Kagome e Inuyasha_ decía el sobre. Se apresuró a abrirlo con la ayuda de una corta plumas, pues era bastante grueso, y tras leer el contenido, lanzó un alarmante grito.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" exclamó Inuyasha, preocupado, desde el segundo piso.

"¡¡Ven rápido!!" siguió gritando Kagome, con angustia en su tono de voz. "¡¡Inuyasha!!"

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó él, sin pensar. Solamente le interesaba llegar donde su esposa.

"¡Estoy aquí!" respondió ella "¡ABAJO!"

Acto seguido, Inuyasha cayó abruptamente de cara al primer piso. Definitivamente, deberían tener más cuidado en la elección de palabras para la próxima.

"Arg…" se quejó el hombre mitad bestia, intentando incorporarse. "Un día de estos vas a matarme, mujer"

"Inuyasha… ¡esto es terrible!" continuó ella, arrodillándose a su lado. "¡Mira!

"Déjame ver…" dijo Inuyasha, de mala gana, recibiendo la carta que le extendía su esposa. _Para Kagome e Inuyasha…_leyó. _Tenemos el agrado de invitarlos a nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio, que se llevará a cabo el sábado 15 de mayo, en la parcela del novio, la gran casona de Campo Real…_

_Qué demonios…_ pensó Inuyasha, una vez terminó de leer. Luego, mirando a Kagome, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas, las manos juntas en señal de preocupación. "Este… Kagome… estoy seguro de que hay una explicación…" comenzó a decir, nerviosamente, y al ver que ella tenía la intención de articular palabra, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, como preparándose para una gran reprimenda.

"¡¡Es terrible!!" lloró Kagome. "¡¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo qué ponerme?!"

"¿Ah?" balbuceó Inuyasha, con la boca abierta, volviendo a caer pesadamente al suelo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Tanto escándalo por un par de pilchas?"

"Nada de pilchas" gruñó Kagome, arrebatándole la carta de las manos para ponerse de pie. "¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan insensible!"

"¿Yo, insensible?" exclamó.

"Sí, tú" le contestó ella, amurrada. "Y de castigo, mañana tendrás que acompañarme a hacer las compras para la boda, incluyendo el regalo" sentenció.

"Está bien, está bien" respondió, rendido. "Ahora, ayúdame a poner de pie ¿sí?" pero Kagome ya se había ido. En su lugar, vio al pequeño Tsubaru que lo miraba con una inocente expresión.

"¿Y tú qué?" le dijo, poniendo cara de dolor debido al golpe.

"Nada" contestó el pequeño, negando con la cabeza. "Es que estaba pensando…" se interrumpió.

"¿Qué cosa?" quiso saber Inuyasha, poniéndose finalmente de pie para sacudirse el polvo.

"Mmm…" vaciló por algunos segundos. "¡Nada! Olvídalo, papá" y se alejó cantando, alegremente.

"Mujeres… niños…" gruñó Inuyasha, para sus adentros. "Quién rayos los entiende…"

A esa misma hora, en casa de Sesshoumaru, también se estaba llevando a cabo una importante conversación. Bueno, más bien, una tortura…

"Amo, ya le dije que lo siento" lloró Jaken, poniéndose de rodillas ante un molesto Sesshoumaru.

"¿Entonces no volverás a decirle boberías a Rin?" dijo el demonio, secamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No, amo lindo. ¡Se lo juro! No le diré más tonterías a esa niña"

"¡Oiga!" saltó Rin, a un lado de Sesshoumaru. "¡No olvide que yo también estoy presente!"

"¡Ay, está bien!" se apresuró a contestar el sirviente, amedrentado por la fuerza demoníaca que de pronto comenzaba a proyectar la muchacha. "¡Pero, por favor, ya no hagas eso! Qué miedo…"

"Rin, ten cuidado" le susurró Sesshoumaru a la muchacha, poniéndole la mano sobre la barriga, que ya había alcanzado su tamaño máximo. "Te puede hacer daño"

"Bueno…" se resignó Rin, disipando el aura maligna que se cernía sobre ella.

Sesshoumaru soltó un hondo suspiro.

"Me parece que ya fue suficiente" dijo, con tono serio y resuelto. "Ya aprendiste tu lección, ¿no, Jaken?"

"¡Sí, amo! Se lo juro…"

"Bueno… de alguna manera me siento responsable" siguió diciendo el demonio. "Si te hubiera revelado mi verdadero carácter desde el principio, no hubieran habido tantos malentendidos con respecto a mi hijo. Finalmente, eres mi sirviente y debí haberte instruido mejor"

"Amo, es usted tan bueno" lloriqueó el fiel sirviente, emocionado.

"Sí… es usted tan bueno, amo Sesshoumaru" dijo Rin, acercándose al demonio para abrazarlo, cuando, de pronto, se detuvo. Un intenso dolor en el vientre la había dejado paralizada.

"¡Ya es hora!" exclamó Sesshoumaru, preocupado, sujetando a Rin de la cintura para evitar una caída. "¡Jaken, lleva las maletas al auto!"

"¡Sí, amo!" respondió el sirviente de inmediato y salió corriendo.

"Espere… amo…" balbuceó Rin, con el rostro contraído de dolor, sujetándose al demonio con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡La bolsa!" saltó nuevamente Sesshoumaru, al ver que un líquido corría por entre medio de las piernas de la muchacha. "¡SE HA ROTO!"

Tomó a Rin en brazos y fue directamente hasta su auto, en donde se encontraba Jaken colocando unos cojines en el asiento delantero para que Rin estuviera más cómoda. Encendió el auto y partió a toda velocidad. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en su vida.

"¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?" le preguntaba a Rin cada 5 segundos, volteando a verla todas las veces que fuera necesario. La pobre apenas y podía contestarle, pues las contracciones se iban haciendo cada vez más dolorosas.

"¡Amo, doble aquí!" le indicó Jaken, de repente, señalándole el camino. "¡Hay que entrar por urgencias!"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su sirviente, Sesshoumaru se estacionó justo en la entrada de urgencias. No era precisamente el área de maternidad, pero a él no le importaba, con tal de que atendieran a Rin…

Muy pronto llegaron los paramédicos para llevarse a la muchacha al área correspondiente. Al llegar a pabellón, le indicaron a Sesshoumaru quedarse afuera, en la sala de espera, pero se resistió.

"¡¿Está usted loco?!" le gritó a uno de los enfermeros, tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa. "¡¿Cree que voy a dejarla sola con ustedes, pila de incompetentes?!"

"Amo, tranquilícese" trataba de calmarlo Jaken, ya que el demonio parecía fuera de sus casillas. Tanto intimidó al personal de maternidad que acabaron por dejarlo pasar.

"Póngase esto" le dijo una enfermera, extendiéndole un delantal de médico al demonio, junto con un gorro y una mascarilla.

"¿Y esto, para qué?" dijo él, extrañado.

"Es por precaución. Para proteger a la madre y al niño al momento de dar a luz" le explicó.

"Está bien" aceptó el demonio, colocándose el atuendo completo. Al verlo, Jaken casi rompió a llorar.

"Amo, se ve usted tan bien con esa ropa… ¡Si hasta parece un médico de verdad!"

"¡Ya deja de adularme, y ponte esto!" le contestó, molesto, arrojándole un delantal más chico por encima de la cabeza. "Si te lo sacas allá adentro, te mato ¿entendido?"

"Señor" lo increpó otra enfermera, saliéndoles al paso. "Las mascotas tienen prohibido el paso…"

"¡Óigame, que no soy ningún animal!" le gritó Jaken, furioso. "Cómo se atreve…"

"Los dos vienen conmigo" dijo de pronto una voz familiar, desde atrás. Era el doctor de Rin, que llegaba justo a tiempo para el nacimiento. "Por favor, señores. Por aquí" y los condujo sin problemas hasta la sala de parto.

Al interior, se encontraba Rin, con una cara de sufrimiento que Sesshoumaru apenas y pudo resistir. No soportaba verla así, sintiendo dolor, pues sabía que nada podía hacer para aliviar su agonía. La pobre respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando emitía jadeos forzados, debido a las contracciones.

"Tome su mano" dijo el doctor al demonio, que se había quedado paralizado en la puerta de la sala.

"Si" contestó Sesshoumaru, corriendo al lado de Rin, quien sostuvo fuertemente su mano y lo miró con ternura, a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver" balbuceó el doctor, colocándose entre las piernas de Rin. Estaba emocionado con el nacimiento, pues sería la primera vez que presenciaría la venida al mundo de una criatura sobrenatural. "¡Anestesia, ahora!"

Llegó entonces el anestesista a asistir a la paciente, pero, al ver el tamaño de la aguja, Sesshoumaru le salió al paso.

"¡¿Qué diablos le va hacer?!" gruñó, sujetando firmemente la muñeca del hombre.

"Es… anestesia, señor" contestó el otro, intimidado. "La hará sentirse mejor"

"Vamos, señor Sesshoumaru. Es por su bien" lo tranquilizó el doctor jefe. "Ya verá cómo se le quitan los dolores"

"Más vale que sea sí" dijo el demonio, soltando finalmente al anestesista tras una breve pausa.

"¡Por los dioses!" exclamó en esas Jaken. "¡Creo que ahí viene!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a Rin?!" le gritó Sesshoumaru, apartándolo de un puntapié. Pero cuando él mismo miró por encima del hombro del doctor, casi le da un ataque.

"Señor, no se ponga tan cerca" le dijo una enfermera, tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

"Es… es…" tartamudeó el demonio, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. "Ya viene... ¡YA VIENE!"

"¡No grite!" lo reprendió la misma enfermera.

"¡¡Nadie hace callar al gran Sesshoumaru!!" le volvió a gritar el demonio, alzándose sobre ella con su imponente figura.

"¡¡AHH!!" gritó de pronto Rin, arqueando la espalda sobre la camilla. "¡¡MALDITO SEA, MALDITO SEA, SEÑOR JAKEN!!"

"¿Y yo qué hice?" preguntó Jaken, confundido, tratando de ponerse de pie tras el golpe de su amo.

"¡¡Rin!!" Sesshoumaru corrió al lado de la muchacha para cogerle nuevamente la mano. "No te preocupes, amor, todo saldrá bien"

"¿Usted es el padre de la criatura?" quiso saber la enfermera, poniendo cara de susto.

"Sí, ¿algún problema?" la miró fríamente Sesshoumaru.

"Bueno, este… efectivamente el señor Sesshoumaru es el padre, je je" dijo nerviosamente el doctor para mediar el pleito. Resultaba obvia la animadversión entre ambos personajes.

"Jaken… el señor Jaken" decía Rin, entre jadeos, llamando al sirviente.

"¡¡JAKEN!! Ven inmediatamente" le ordenó el demonio a su sirviente, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Rin?" Jaken le preguntó al llegar a su lado. "¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

"¡¡NO!!" le gritó Rin, agarrándolo violentamente por las ropas. "¡¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYA AL INFIERNO, MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO!!" lo sacudió fuerte en el aire para luego arrojarlo al piso.

"¡¡Aquí viene!!" exclamó eufórico el doctor, viendo cómo la criatura finalmente se deslizaba por el canal de parto y alcanzaba sus manos.

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!" volvió a gritar Sesshoumaru, yendo al lado del doctor. Mientras tanto, Jaken yacía inconciente en el suelo.

"Observe bien, señor Sesshoumaru" dijo el doctor, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle mirar.

El demonio no tenía palabras para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La sola visión de esa pequeña criatura que ahora se encontraba dormida en las manos del doctor lo hizo estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió un ardor en los ojos… ¿lágrimas, tal vez? Puede ser…

"Es… lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida" murmuró, lleno de emoción, al momento que la enfermera le mostraba la criatura, envuelta en una sábana.

"Es una niña" le dijo la enfermera, sonriendo. Luego, se la puso a Rin sobre el pecho para que la viera también.

"Mire, amo" dijo la muchacha, llorando. "Es nuestra hija… nuestra pequeña"

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente, cuidando no rozar al bebé con sus largos cabellos.

"Es maravillosa" suspiró el demonio, esbozando una tierna sonrisa. "Se parece a ti, mi amor"

Rin sonrió, sintiéndose avergonzada. A pesar de que tenía la cara roja de tanto hacer fuerzas, Sesshoumaru sí pudo notar su sonrojo. Era tan adorable cuando se mostraba tímida con él. Le parecía de lo más atractivo…

"¿Y cómo se va a llamar esta preciosura?" preguntó el doctor, mientras se lavaba las manos en el lavatorio de médico.

"¿Qué dices?" le sonrió Sesshoumaru a Rin, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro al bebé. "¿Cómo se va a llamar nuestra hija?"

"Hikaru" dijo la muchacha, firmemente. "Se llamará Hikaru"

"Pues que así sea" contestó el demonio, inclinándose nuevamente para besar a su mujer.

Sí… _su_ mujer. La mujer que había sido capaz de darle la mayor alegría del mundo.

Ya casi no podía esperar a que la niña le dijera papá…

Continuará…


	9. Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 9: Una visita inesperada

Hacía calor… mucho calor esa noche en la habitación, que tantas veces había sido escenario de las demostraciones de afecto más apasionadas de los amantes. Los cuerpos sudorosos se convulsionaban bajo las sábanas, enlazados y sumergidos en el más profundo de los placeres de la carne.

"Ah… ah…" gemía la joven, con los ojos cerrados. "Ya no más, por favor…"

"Estás… más sensible que nunca" suspiraba el demonio, embistiéndola con brusquedad. "Te haré mía hasta perder el conocimiento…"

"AH… AH… ¡AMO SESSHOUMARU!"

…

"¿Amo Sesshoumaru?" preguntó otra voz muy distinta, como en un sueño.

"Rin…" balbuceó el demonio, alargando el brazo para estrechar fuertemente el cuerpo que tenía al lado, en la cama. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Jaken, su fiel sirviente.

"¡AAHHH!" exclamó, tirando lejos a la criatura. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Traté de despertarlo varias veces, pero no me escuchaba, amo" respondió el sirviente, sonrojado. "¿Qué estaba soñando?"

"Qué te importa…" se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando calmar su agitación. Sueños como ese se le repetían a diario, a causa de que, en la actualidad, no estaba teniendo tanto sexo como el hubiese querido.

El cuidado de un recién nacido demandaba mucho tiempo y energía, por lo que Rin tenía que ingeniárselas lo mejor posible para no descuidar su labor de madre. Por otro lado, él mismo pasaba las noches en vela cada vez que la niña se despertaba llorando, y todo para ayudar a la muchacha, que ya se encontraba en su última etapa escolar.

"¿Rin se fue para el colegio?"

"Sí, amo"

"¿Y mi hija?"

"Venía a avisarle que ya empezó a llorar de nuevo"

Sesshoumaru se levantó de inmediato y se puso su bata. Jaken había dejado a la niña en su coche, al lado de la mesa donde comían todos los días. El desayuno de esa mañana eran huevos fritos con tocino.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el demonio, dando un gran bostezo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Son huevos con tocino, amo" respondió el sirviente, rayando en lo obvio. "He oído que son muy populares en América a la hora del desayuno"

Sesshoumaru lo miró sin expresión alguna, haciéndole una seña para que se retirara. Luego se volteó hacia el bebé, que había dejado de llorar en cuanto lo vio.

"Hola Hikaru" le habló suavemente, inclinándose un poco sobre el coche para tomarla en brazos, cuidando de no dejar caer sus largos cabellos color plata sobre ella. "Soy tu papá, bebé. Sí, tu papá…"

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

"¡Jaken, el timbre!" llamó al sirviente un par de veces, pero éste no venía. "Esto es el colmo…" balbuceó, yendo a abrir la puerta con el bebé en brazos.

Ojalá y nunca la hubiera abierto. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante la sola visión de aquella figura tan amenazadora, aunque muy familiar.

"Ma… ¡MADRE!" exclamó, lleno de horror al contemplar a la hermosa y sofisticada mujer, quien era su vivo retrato, pero en versión femenina. "¿Qué haces… aquí?" tartamudeó.

"No pareces muy contento de verme, hijo mío" respondió la mujer demonio, abriéndose paso. Estaba vestida muy formal, como si fuera a un evento, con su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y un costoso abrigo de piel, además de todas sus joyas y accesorios. "¡Es la peor bienvenida que he recibido en siglos!"

Sesshoumaru desvió su atención por un momento hacia fuera. Había una limusina estacionada justamente en frente de la casa.

"Veo que sigues dándote tus gustos, madre"

"¿Qué esperabas? Después de que tu padre me dejó para irse con esa humana despreciable, ¿Creíste que no iba a pelear por lo que me correspondía?" respondió, sacándose cuidadosamente su abrigo de piel de conejo para dejarlo sobre el sofá.

De pronto, y como si no lo hubiera notado antes, fijó sus brillantes ojos amarillos en el pequeño bulto que su hijo sujetaba entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Es mía" dijo el demonio, tragando saliva. "Es hija mía y de la mujer con la que me voy a casar"

"Sí, algo así me comentaron. Es el colmo que no me lo hayas querido decir tú mismo" continuó ella, acercándose intrigada al bebé, que se aferraba fuertemente al dedo índice de su padre. Examinó a la niña detenidamente, notando que su tez era blanca y sus orejas eran como las de ellos. Hasta tenía una pequeña luna menguante en su frente. Sólo los ojos y el cabello eran diferentes, oscuros. Aunque algo andaba mal… y ella ya lo sabía.

"Esta niña no es demonio" dijo finalmente. "¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Quién te dijo que me iba a casar?" preguntó Sesshoumaru, cambiando abruptamente la conversación. "¿Quién fue el chismoso?"

"No creas que me vas a distraer con eso, hijo inepto" le respondió ella, molesta.

En eso, llegó Jaken.

"¡Su Majestad!" exclamó con ojos llorosos de emoción. "¡Qué alegría tenerla de visita!"

"¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo que me iba a casar?" le preguntó fríamente Sesshoumaru.

"No, amo. Se lo juro que yo no fui"

"Mira, da igual quien fue. Ahora ya no importa" continuó la madre demonio, yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones tan cómodos. "Tráeme un martini en la rocas, hombrecito verde" ordenó, echándose pesadamente hacia atrás.

Sesshoumaru estaba azul de rabia.

"Quiero que te vayas, madre. Por favor"

"No me iré hasta que no sepa quién es la madre de esa criatura" dijo, sonriendo torcidamente. "Mal que mal, acaban de hacerme abuela, ¿no?"

"Tú ya la conoces" respondió el demonio, sonrojándose levemente. "Es Rin"

"¿Rin?..." repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar por qué ese nombre le parecía, de algún modo, más que conocido. No era un nombre común por cierto. "Rin… No. La verdad no me acuerdo…"

"¡Su Majestad, acá le traigo su martini!" llegó corriendo Jaken, dispuesto a rendirse a los pies de la mujer demonio. "Sus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí" se inclinó, sonrojado.

Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo, suspirando con desagrado.

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me ayudaste a traer a una pequeña niña de la muerte?" le preguntó a su madre, dejando cuidadosamente al bebé en el coche.

"Déjame pensar…" balbuceó, tratando de hacer memoria. "¡La huérfana!" exclamó tras una pausa.

Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente, sin decir palabra.

"Pues vaya que eres inepto…" rió, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz. "Con una humana, por los dioses… Primero tu padre, y ahora tú. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer esto?" se tomó la cabeza con las manos, lamentándose.

"Bueno, ya que lo sabes, no tienes para qué quedarte, madre"

"Ya te dije que no me voy hasta que vea a la muchacha" le respondió ella, enfática.

Sesshoumaru bien sabía que no había nadie que pudiera contrariar a su madre. Al convertirse en la Reina de los demonios perro, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de administradora de justicia y cabeza de estado. Gracias a su carisma y poderes sobrenaturales, había sido capaz de contribuir a la construcción de un reino más justo y próspero en tiempos del gran Rey _Inu-Taisho_. Sesshoumaru realmente la admiraba por todo eso y siempre le había profesado el respeto que se merecía; pero tenía claro que si su madre intentaba interferir en sus planes, jamás le permitiría salirse con la suya.

"Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Tendré que quedarme a conocerla" sonrió forzadamente, sacando de pronto un pequeño celular del escote de su vestido. "Lucien, quiero que bajes mi equipaje" le ordenó al chofer por el teléfono, que seguía esperándola afuera.

"Pero…" había comenzado a decir Sesshoumaru, cuando Jaken lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué habitación le preparo a su señora madre, amo?" le preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

"La más grande y cómoda, por supuesto" dijo la mujer demonio, haciéndole una seña a Jaken para que le abriera la puerta a su chofer. "No irás a ofrecerme un cuartucho de invitados, ¿verdad?"

Sesshoumaru se quería morir.

"No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, madre"

"Ay, pero no te preocupes, hijo. Si para mí no es ninguna molestia" soltó una carcajada de satisfacción, llevándose la mano a la boca. "Lucien, deja esto aquí y regresa de inmediato. Te llamo cuando te necesite" le ordenó al hombre, quien se retiró luego de hacer una reverencia.

En eso, el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Llantos de niño…" murmuró la madre demonio, haciendo una mueca de asco. "Nunca pude acostumbrarme a ellos…"

"Ya es hora de que vuelva Rin" dijo Sesshoumaru, mirando el reloj. "La niña ya tiene hambre"

"Bueno ¿Y cuál es mi habitación?" volvió a preguntar ella, tomando sus maletas.

"Puedes quedarte en la mía, yo dormiré arriba" le contestó Sesshoumaru, meciendo al bebé en los brazos.

"Perfecto. Entonces, cuando llegue tu humana, me vas a avisar ¿bueno?"

"Sí…"

"¿Qué dijiste? No te oí"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Sí qué?"

"¡SÍ, MAMÁ!"

Continuará…


	10. Líos de familia

Capítulo 10: Líos de familia

Como ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, Jaken decidió que era tiempo de servir el almuerzo. Se sintió emocionado a verlos a todos reunidos en familia…

"¿Qué es esto? Está muy bueno…" dijo la madre demonio, engullendo otro bocado del inusual platillo que tenía enfrente.

"Son huevos con tocino, su reverencia" contestó el sirviente, satisfecho. "Los he preparado especialmente para usted" hizo una reverencia.

Sesshoumaru lo miró con disgusto.

"Retírate, Jaken. Los sirvientes no deben involucrarse en los temas de los señores…" iba a continuar con su reprimenda cuando sintió la delicada mano de Rin sobre su brazo. La muchacha le estaba haciendo un gesto con los ojos para que volviera su atención a la madre.

"Veo que te has vuelto toda una mujer, y bastante hermosa por cierto" dijo la poderosa demonio, dirigiéndose a ella. "Si mi hijo inepto no me lo hubiera dicho, te juro que ni habría imaginado que se trataba de la misma niñita debilucha y desarrapada que conocí hace algunos años atrás"

"Eso es porque el amo Sesshoumaru me ha cuidado muy bien durante todo este tiempo" respondió ella, sonriéndole amigablemente, mientras arrullaba a su bebé.

"Así veo…" suspiró la madre, con una ambigua expresión en el rostro. No sabía si era por celos o escrúpulos, pero toda esta situación con la humana no le gustaba. Sin embargo, percibía una energía distinta en el bebé, una esencia más sobrenatural. Era poco común en un híbrido, ya que las mezclas eran impuras. Tal vez todo se debía a que la niña era hija de Sesshoumaru, el príncipe demonio más poderoso de su época.

"¿Estás satisfecha, madre?" le preguntó de pronto su hijo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones más profundas.

"Pensaba… pedirle un postre al hombrecito verde…"

"No me refiero a eso" contestó Sesshoumaru, un tanto seco. "Quiero decir que, como está todo bien por acá, ya no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo con nosotros"

"Ay, ama ¿ya se va?" preguntó Jaken, con tristeza, llegando en ese instante con un trozo de pastel para ella. Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada tan gélida que casi le convierte la torta en torta helada.

"¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia, hijo?" los ojos de la madre demonio se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

Al verla en ese estado, Rin intervino.

"No, amo. Por favor, deje que se quede ¿sí?"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. No le sorprendía para nada la reacción de su madre. Era la misma treta que utilizaba con su padre hace siglos atrás, cierto tipo de manipulación, con la que siempre se salía con la suya. Bueno, hasta que su padre se aburrió y se buscó a otra. Pero esa ya era otra historia.

"¡Sí, amo! Será un honor hospedar a su ilustrísima madre" decía Jaken, emocionado.

Sesshoumaru seguía cruzado de brazos.

"Amo… diga que sí" le susurró Rin, apegándose a él, acariciando la punta de uno de sus largos mechones plateados. El demonio sintió cómo el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho y su masculinidad comenzaba a reaccionar.

"Pero… es que…" dijo, respirando entrecortado, alejando a la muchacha y al bebé de él.

La madre se cubrió la boca con la mano para no largarse a reír ahí mismo.

"Hijo mío ¿no te parece que hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos?... ¿No me extrañaste ni un poquito?" le dijo, con la misma expresión de mártir. Para empeorar las cosas, Rin no dejaba de mirarlo de esa manera tan suplicante y ardiente, como cuando hacían el amor y ella le pedía más y más… En cuanto sintió que nuevamente lo invadía el deseo, volvió en sí sólo para dar su respuesta definitiva.

"Está bien" dijo finalmente, derrotado. Cómo resistir los ruegos de la muchacha… ahora sí que no podía pasar un día más sin hacerla suya.

"¡Señora, me da tanto gusto de que se quede con nosotros!" exclamó Rin, tomándola de las manos. "La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería darle las gracias por salvar mi vida aquella vez. ¡Le juro que se lo compensaré con creces!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Claro que lo compensaría con creces, pero a él, esa misma noche.

"¡Prepararé la habitación del amo Sesshoumaru para usted, su alteza!" saltó Jaken, yendo enseguida a cambiar las sábanas y abrir las ventanas para ventilar un poco.

"No sé qué decir" sollozó la madre demonio, limpiándose la nariz. "Me conmueve tanto su insistencia…" dijo por último, soltando un sonoro llanto sobre el hombro de Rin.

"Ya que es un hecho que te quedas, te pido al menos que no me causes demasiados problemas. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero" le advirtió el demonio.

"¿Cómo crees que yo haría algo para molestarte, hijito?" dijo parando de llorar en seco.

"Porque te conozco, madre"

"Qué mala opinión tienes de mí. Pero ya te darás cuenta de que lo único que deseo es tu felicidad…" le respondió, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Rin.

"Más te vale…" balbuceó el demonio, quitándole al bebé de las manos, que se había puesto a llorar. Rin se acercó para calmar a la niña con su voz y sus caricias, hasta que se esta se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. El aroma de Rin le llegaba directo a las fosas nasales; era realmente delicioso, intenso, perturbador. La miró a su lado, hacia abajo, y pudo ver sus pechos abultados presionando contra su brazo. Cuántas ganas tenía de saborearlos una vez más, pasar su lengua por alrededor de sus pezones bañados en leche materna y, por qué no, beber un poco de ella…

"Vuelvo a clases, amo. Nos vemos más tarde" oyó que le decía la muchacha, tras besarlo en la mejilla para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"Cla… claro" tartamudeó, sonrojándose hasta el cuello, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo. Ni se había dado cuenta de que su madre lo había estado observando desde una esquina.

Finalmente, al irse Rin, los dos demonios quedaron solos en el living de la casa.

"Hijo, te aconsejo que te controles enfrente de tu madre" lo reprendió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, confundido.

"Tu humana ya está en celo de nuevo y es demasiado evidente que no puedes más con la frustración"

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó hasta las sienes.

"Madre, por favor…"

"No has cambiado nada, Sesshoumaru" le dijo ella, cambiando su expresión por una de ternura. "Veo que sigues tan reservado como siempre. Te pareces tanto a tu padre…"

Sesshoumaru la miró detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaban y la tristeza se podía reflejar en su hermoso e inmutable rostro. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella; había conocido el amor, pero no pudo retenerlo y, además, éste había preferido a una humana. Cuán humillada se debe haber sentido, cuán grande debe haber sido su vergüenza. Dirigió la mirada hacia su hija y supo que él y Rin no correrían con la misma suerte. Se amaban demasiado y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro jamás acabaría. Era una pasión endemoniada que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

"Debes estar agotada por el viaje" le dijo, cambiando de tema. "¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Yo me tengo que ir al trabajo"

"No estoy cansada. De hecho, esperaba que me dieras un paseo por esta ciudad tan… pintoresca"

Sesshoumaru soltó un pequeño gruñido.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir descuidando mis asuntos. Mi hija ha ocupado prácticamente todo mi tiempo"

"¡Ya sé! Podrías llevarme de compras" siguió ella, ignorando por completo las palabras de su hijo. "Porque supongo que hay tiendas por aquí, ¿o no?"

"Madre…" suspiró Sesshoumaru, tratando de no perder la paciencia. "¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?"

"Sí, pero también me dijiste que eras tu propio jefe y que te mandabas solo, así que no veo ninguna razón para que no saques a tu madre a dar una vuelta por ahí"

"Si sé, pero es que…" comenzó a decir, pero luego se rindió. Sabía que su madre se saldría con la suya tarde o temprano y estaba demasiado agobiado como para contrariarla. "De acuerdo. Iremos a donde tú quieras" suspiró.

"¡Qué maravilla!" exclamó la mujer demonio, dando de aplausos. "Iré a darme un retoque y nos vamos. No olvides traer al hombrecito verde para que nos ayude"

¿Ayudarles?... ¿ayudarles a qué? Lo descubrió tan pronto como su madre comenzó una compra desenfrenada por las tiendas más exclusivas del centro comercial, gastando grandes sumas de dinero que, por supuesto, salía del holgado bolsillo de su hijo.

"Madre ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?" le preguntó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras, por un lado, cargaba a su hija en su espalda con la ayuda de un arnés, y por otro sostenía más de una docena de pesados paquetes.

"Pero si ni siquiera hemos pasado por el departamento de perfumería" decía la madre, arrojando sobre Jaken los paquetes. El pobre sirviente ya no se distinguía por debajo de todas esas cosas.

"Es… un verdadero… honor llevar sus pertenencias, su reverencia" decía Jaken, con dificultad, tratando de mirar por un lado de la torre de paquetes. "¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Sí, claro" contestó la madre, de manera bastante despreocupada, reanudando la marcha. "¡Y ahora a apurar el paso, que escuché por ahí que estaban liquidando carteras DOLCE en la sección de accesorios!"

Una enorme gota apareció en la frente de Sesshoumaru y sus ojos se volvieron un par de puntos.

_Que alguien me asesine…_

Cuando regresaron a casa ya era tarde en la noche.

"¿Dónde estaban? Me tenían muy preocupada" dijo Rin, molesta, tomando a la niña de los brazos de Sesshoumaru. "¿Es tan difícil avisar por teléfono?"

"No pensé que nos demoraríamos tanto…" suspiró Sesshoumaru, dejándose caer sobre su sofá favorito. "La señora aquí se compró prácticamente todo el centro comercial"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rin, pestañeando un par de veces. Le sorprendió que las relaciones entre madre e hijo estuvieran evolucionando de manera tan favorable en tan poco tiempo.

"No creas que me olvidé de ti, linda" dijo la mujer demonio, buscando en uno de los paquetes que puso sobre la mesita de centro. Era una pequeña botellita con líquido adentro.

"¿Un perfume?"

"Sí… se podría decir que es un perfume" le respondió la madre, sonriendo inocentemente. Pero no se trataba precisamente de un perfume, sino de un repelente contra mascotas, de suave aroma por suerte.

Sesshoumaru miró la botellita con suspicacia.

"Ha sido un día bastante pesado para todos" sentenció, poniéndose de pie. "Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir"

"¿No vamos a cenar?"

"No, madre. ¿Y sabes por qué?... ¡PORQUE YA ES MUY TARDE PARA ESO!"

Lo último que se escuchó fue el llanto del bebé, quien solo pudo tranquilizarse al contacto del pecho de su madre.

"Te digo que ya no la soporto" se quejaba Sesshoumaru, tendido en la cama, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras Rin se encontraba en camisa de dormir a su lado, dándole de comer a la niña.

"Pero es su madre, amo. Quien le dio la vida" le respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente. "Y se nota que lo extraña mucho"

"Tanta amabilidad de repente ¡y esa condenada obsesión consumista!... algo debe estar planeando" balbuceó, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Rin lo miró con ternura. Le gustaba mucho verlo así, como un niño pequeño que es regañado por su madre. Sintió muchas ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo, estrecharlo contra su pecho y… De pronto se sonrojó con sus propios pensamientos.

"Rin, te necesito" le decía Sesshoumaru, bajando el tirante de su camisón y paseando los labios por su hombro desnudo. "Por favor, vamos al baño"

"Mejor no…" suspiraba Rin, invadida por el mismo deseo. "Es que, su madre…"

"No me importa" seguía diciéndole, apretando suavemente el pecho que le quedaba libre por sobre la camisa de dormir.

Rin se despegó de la niña y se subió los dos tirantes.

"No"

"¿Estás segura?" Sesshoumaru le sonrió de manera maliciosa, pasándose la lengua por los labios, mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos encendidos por el deseo. Rin tragó una bocanada de aire para contener la respiración y no dejar salir las palabras que tanto quería decir: _Sí, amo Sesshoumaru… ¡Tómeme, muérdame, haga lo que quiera conmigo! _

El demonio se acercó a su boca y la besó lentamente al principio, y muy pronto su lengua comenzó a masajear la de ella cada vez con más ímpetu, estimulando todos sus puntos sensibles. Sintió la humedad y calidez provenir de su entrepierna y supo que ya no podría negarse más. Necesitaba pasear sus manos por ese amplio torso desnudo, por sus glúteos tan bien formados y su miembro totalmente erecto. Cuando el demonio rozó su entrepierna, emitió un ahogado gemido.

"Está bien" terminó por responder, con las mejillas rojas, encendidas por el deseo. "Hago dormir a la niña y voy…"

El demonio sonrió con satisfacción, saltando de la cama de inmediato, pues ya le había llegado su hora. De verdad no le importaba si su madre los escuchaba y, por otro lado, la niña estaba tan cansada por el ajetreo del día que dudaba pudiera volver a despertarse con cualquier ruido, por más fuerte que éste fuera. Tal vez era exceso de confianza, o de calentura, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo, pues ya había esperado demasiado.

Mientras esperaba a Rin, se dio una ducha caliente, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos, su pecho, abdomen, hasta bajar finalmente a su miembro, que ya estaba erecto. Comenzó entonces a estimularse, pensando en todo lo que haría con ella; la haría gritar, llorar, rogar por su vida, porque eso era lo que él quería, matarla de tanta pasión. Acabó un par de veces antes de cortar la llave del agua y salió entero mojado de la tina, sacudiendo su cabello frente al espejo empañado. Estaba en eso cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

"Te tardaste mucho, ya no podía esperar" dijo en un tono sensual, aproximándose a la figura que entraba en ese momento. Había tanto vapor que no podía ver su rostro, pero de todas formas extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la estrechó con toda la fuerza de su ser. En ese momento, su miembro se levantó nuevamente. "Me hiciste tanta falta, mi amor" le susurró al oído, con ardor, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella lo empujaba lejos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, confundido. Y de pronto, al disiparse un poco el vapor, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando al ver a su propia madre frente a él, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"¡MA… MAMÁ?" gritó despavorido, cayendo al suelo de tanta impresión.

Continuará…


	11. Mentiras verdaderas

Capítulo 11: Mentiras verdaderas.

Finalmente, había llegado su último día de escuela. Rin casi no cabía de felicidad porque sabía que su amo se contentaría mucho al ver sus calificaciones, bastante buenas de acuerdo al último informe escolar. La muchacha había logrado un verdadero equilibrio entre sus responsabilidades de madre y estudiante, y eso la tenía más que contenta. Si tan solo su amo estuviera ahí; no podía esperar hasta encontrarse nuevamente con él para darle las buenas nuevas.

Esa tarde, correría a los brazos de Sesshoumaru… Su único deseo era ver su rostro, lleno de orgullo por ella.

La que no parecía muy orgullosa era su suegra. No sabía por qué, pero ya no parecía tan amable con ella como al principio. Tal vez eran celos… si tan solo hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. Nunca estaba segura de si la mujer realmente sentía lo que decía o no. Se le hacía muy difícil leer sus expresiones faciales cuando hablaba con ella, a solas. Al menos parecía haberle cobrado cierto afecto al bebé, posiblemente porque se parecía mucho a su amo. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru había desistido de la idea de echarla de su casa debido a los propios ruegos de Rin, que aún guardaba la esperanza de poder ganarse, de verdad, el corazón de la madre demonio.

Solo en su oficina, Sesshoumaru se encontraba revisando unos documentos que había dejado pendientes el día anterior. Miró su reloj: ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Seguramente Rin iría de camino a casa después de la escuela. Lamentablemente, no se sentía tan a gusto en casa con su madre ahí todo el tiempo, además, cada vez que se acordaba del incidente del baño, le venía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando alejar todo pensamiento oscuro de su mente. En eso, al abrirlos, vio que Rin entraba en su oficina.

"¡Pequeña, viniste!" exclamó, con la cara iluminada de felicidad, yendo a abrazarla.

"Es que no me pude aguantar, amo… Deseaba tanto verlo" dijo ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del demonio.

"Te extraño tanto… tanto" tomando su delicado mentón, le levantó el rostro para obligarla a verlo y así poderla besar tiernamente. Rin suspiraba mientras lo besaba, respirando suavemente con cada roce de su piel sobre sus propias mejillas.

"¿Cerraste bien la puerta?" le preguntó él, mirándola con deseo. Sesshoumaru sentía cómo su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, tan fuerte que casi se le salía por la boca. ¿Cómo era posible amar así, con tanta devoción, lujuria y a la vez cariño? Nunca se lo terminaría de responder, pero aún así no le importaba. Sólo quería estar junto a esa mujer siempre, cada minuto, hora y segundo del día, porque ella era suya por completo…

"No sé… No, no me acuerdo" respondió Rin, sonrojada hasta el cuello y se desprendió lentamente de su abrazo para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, estaba muy bien cerrada.

"Ven acá" le ordenó Sesshoumaru atrayéndola hacia sí, sentándose en su silla giratoria con ella sobre su regazo. "Ya no puedo esperar más" le susurró al oído, con tono seductor, mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano por debajo de la falda de la muchacha, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

"Amo…" suspiraba Rin, cerrando los ojos y empezando a respirar con mayor rapidez, pero justo cuando posaba su mano sobre el miembro erecto, por encima del pantalón, Sesshoumaru se detuvo y comenzó a estornudar.

"¿Se encuentra bien, amo?"

"No sé… ¿qué es ese olor?" contestó, olfateando el aire.

"¿Qué olor?" preguntó ella, desconcertada.

"Ese olor… tan repulsivo" dijo, siguiendo el rastro del olor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que provenía de la misma Rin.

"¡Ay, amo, me hace cosquillas!" rió la muchacha al sentir la inquieta nariz del demonio en su cuello.

"Es demasiado desagradable" se dio vuelta para volver a estornudar. "Dime ¿de por casualidad te pusiste algo encima hoy antes de venir a verme?"

"Pues… sí" contestó, desconcertada, a la vez que abría su mochila para sacar un pequeño frasco del interior. "Es un perfume que me regaló su madre"

"Lo sabía" dijo Sesshoumaru, molesto. "Son químicos inhibidores de feromonas"

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Significa que mi madre definitivamente se trae algo entre manos. Pero yo lo sabía… ¡sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de esto!"

Rin lo vio pasearse una y otra vez por la oficina. Estaba realmente enojado, se le notaba en los ojos. Tras un momento de reflexión, le quitó el frasquito a Rin de las manos y lo tiró a la basura con rabia. Rin se sobresaltó un poco.

"Bueno… yo mejor voy a quitarme esto" dijo, tocándose el cuello.

"Sí, tienes razón" contestó él, sonriéndole, como volviendo en sí. "El baño está por ahí. Y no te tardes, que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos"

Rin se sonrojó y se fue nerviosa al baño. Allí, mojó una toalla que había y se masajeó el cuello con ella, volviendo a humedecerla para que el olor se fuera definitivamente. No sabía qué tan fuertes eran esos químicos, pero si no se los sacaba pronto las cosas se pondrían feas. No quería ni imaginar la pelea que habría en casa y, por si fuera poco, sería por su culpa.

Cuando cortó el agua del lavamanos, la sorprendió escuchar una voz distinta a la de su amo en la oficina. Era definitivamente de mujer. Se acercó entonces, cautelosamente, a la puerta, entreabriéndola un poco para averiguar de quién se trataba.

Saltó de miedo al ver que era su suegra.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, madre!" oyó decir a Sesshoumaru, con un tono rabioso. "Llegar a este punto. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?"

"¡El que no tiene vergüenza eres tú!" replicó la madre, igual de molesta. "¿Has olvidado acaso todo lo que hemos hecho para mantener el prestigio de esta familia?"

"¡Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero tienes que entender que no quiero que sigas metiéndote en mi vida!"

"¿Cómo no voy a meterme si veo que estás echando tu futuro y nuestro nombre por la borda? Estoy de acuerdo con que tengas ese hijo con tu humana y debo reconocer que le he agarrado cariño a la criatura, ¡pero no debes seguir reproduciéndote con ella, y menos casarte!" exclamó la mujer demonio, mostrando los colmillos. "Ante todo, tienes una responsabilidad con la familia"

"¡Precisamente por eso, porque _ella _es mi familia!" gritó Sesshoumaru, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Rin sintió mariposas en el estómago.

"En un principio, pensé que era sólo un capricho tuyo, por eso no dije nada. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debo detener esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde" respondió la madre, un poco más calmada.

"Por favor, ¿qué puedes hacer?" le preguntó él, riendo con sarcasmo.

"Si me obligas, puedo traer a Arya conmigo" siguió, viendo cómo la expresión de Sesshoumaru cambiaba a una de terror.

"¿Arya?" repitió él, perplejo.

"Sí, Arya. Tu _prometida_, ¿lo recuerdas?"

El estómago de Rin se contrajo y un nudo muy doloroso comenzó a apretarle la garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su amo tenía una prometida… No, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una mentira.

"Bueno, veo que al menos te hice recapacitar un poco" dijo la madre, con satisfacción, y tomó su cartera. "Me iré esta misma tarde de tu casa, para que te sientas más tranquilo, pero recuerda que tú también tienes que poner de tu parte…"

Y tras decir esto, la mujer demonio se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer sobre su silla, completamente derrotado. Él mismo había causado todo esto y ahora resultaba que su madre era su peor enemiga. No paraba de lamentarse cuando vio a Rin pasar frente a él.

"¿Escuchaste todo, verdad?" le preguntó él, mirándola avergonzado.

Rin asintió.

"No es lo que parece… yo te puedo explicar" dijo, poniéndose de pie, desesperado, ansioso de poder abrazarla y sentir su calor. Pero ella lo rechazó, dándole la espalda.

"Es… cierto ¿verdad?" se limitó a preguntar.

"Por favor, pequeña…hablemos con más calma" le rogó, con ojos llorosos, pero Rin parecía demasiado distante, como si, de pronto, ella misma hubiera levantado una cortina de hielo entre ellos. Desistió de tocarla entonces, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al verla cruzar la puerta para irse, tal vez para siempre, de su vida…

Sin embargo, Rin se fue directo a la casa. Estaba tan enojada que lo único que pensaba era en hacer su maleta y largarse… pero ¿adónde? No tenía dónde ir. Además, no se puede huir con un bebé así como así. Podía pedirle ayuda a Kagome e Inuyasha, pero no… Era más que obvio que Sesshoumaru iría a buscarla justamente allí. ¡Qué impotencia más grande! Al ver que no tenía alternativa, empezó a sentir una angustia tan grande que se echó en su cama a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que su amo le hubiera mentido todo el tiempo? Si de veras tenía una prometida allá en su reino ¿qué rayos había estado haciendo con ella? Todas esas palabras de amor y sus promesas ¿había sido todo falso? No podía convencerse. Lo que más la enfurecía era el hecho de que lo amaba tanto que no podía odiarlo, y lo que más le dolía era estar deseando sus caricias en ese mismo instante.

"Mi amo… mi amor…" sollozaba sobre la humedad de la almohada, y así se quedó dormida hasta que los llantos de su hija la despertaron.

Continuará…


	12. Solamente tuyo

Capítulo 12: Solamente tuyo.

Rin no había acabado de amamantar al bebé cuando oyó un gran bullicio proveniente del piso de abajo. Tras abotonarse rápidamente el vestido y subirse el sostén, decidió bajar y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, entonces vio a un hombre vestido de chofer, acarreando maletas y cajas hacia el exterior del hogar. Parecía una verdadera mudanza.

"Señor Jaken, ¿por qué está llorando?" le preguntó alarmada, notando las lágrimas de cocodrilo que estaba echando la criatura verde.

"Su Majestad… se va" contestó éste, entre sollozos, limpiándose la nariz con su delantal de cocina. "¡SOY TAN INFELIZ!"

"Ya deja el drama, esclavo" replicó la madre demonio, encontrándose con ellos en el living. "Mejor tráeme mi abrigo"

"¡Como usted diga, ama!" exclamó él, corriendo gustoso a cumplir sus órdenes.

Ahora las dos mujeres se encontraban a solas, frente a frente, en el living de la casa. Rin evitaba mirarla a los ojos a propósito, dedicándose por el contrario a mecer a su hija entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras para tranquilizarla. Pensó que seguramente la madre del demonio nunca se enteró de su presencia durante la conversación con su hijo, así que obviamente no tenía idea de que ella ya estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de ellos. Incluyendo el molesto asunto de la prometida.

"Al parecer, significas mucho para mi hijo" le dijo de pronto. "Él nunca antes me había desafiado…"

Rin sólo la escuchó, sin contestar nada. Para qué, si ya nada cambiaría el hecho de que su felicidad estaba arruinada. Finalmente, la madre había ganado, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta emoción junta. ¿Cómo se sentiría al estar frente a Sesshoumaru una vez más? Porque él llegaría a casa pronto y querría aclarar las cosas… si es que existía algo que aclarar.

"No es nada personal, solamente hago lo que cualquier madre haría en mi situación" continuó la mujer demonio, mientras se colocaba el abrigo de piel con la ayuda de Jaken. "Si realmente lo quieres, tendrás que dejarlo ir, ya que el destino de todo un reino está en sus manos" Y, con estas palabras, la madre abandonó la casa, sin antes echar una última mirada a la bebé.

"Lo siento por esa pobre criatura" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Será despreciada, tanto por humanos como por demonios, por el resto de sus días…"

Rin sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Sabía que Sesshoumaru era un príncipe o algo así, pero nunca le había tomado el peso; para ella, siempre fue y siempre sería el amor de su vida, solo eso… Y ahora que caía finalmente en la cuenta, le resultaba sumamente doloroso. Era cierto: un ser sobrenatural, miembro de la realeza además, nunca podría vivir felizmente al lado de una simple humana. Tenía miedo… miedo de perderlo todo, perderlo a él, que la dejara a ella y a Hikaru, la hija de ambos, relegadas al pasado, a algo pasajero, una diversión tal vez… un breve episodio en su larga vida de inmortal, porque, a pesar de que trataba de no darle importancia, Sesshoumaru tenía siglos de vida y aún le quedaban muchos más, mientras que ella envejecería y moriría, no pudiendo estar a su lado por siempre, como lo había deseado tantas veces, con tanto ardor.

_Todo ha sido solo un sueño…_ se decía, tocando las cálidas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, con la yema de sus dedos.

"Oye, niña. ¿Te pasa algo?" la interrumpió Jaken, curioso. Pero Rin no le contestó, sino que salió corriendo escaleras arriba, con su hija en brazos.

Fue a la habitación de la pequeña Hikaru y la dejó en su cuna. No quería llorar, pero el nudo en la garganta se le iba tensando cada vez más. Qué crueles habían sido las palabras de su sueg… bueno, la reina madre, o algo así, porque ya no se atrevía a llamarla suegra. Era demasiado humillante. Por más híbrida que fuera su hija, tenía un padre maravilloso que velaría por ella siempre… ¿O no? Él mismo lo había dicho, aunque pensándolo bien, no lo recordaba. ¿Lo había reconocido en verdad? Se sentía tan deprimida que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo para acordarse de sus palabras. Palabras llenas de amor y promesas, que ahora le parecían vacías.

De pronto, un ruido estrepitoso en el primer piso, una puerta cerrándose con violencia y luego voces que hablaban de manera exaltada, voces que ella conocía muy bien.

"¡Qué le pasó al amo Sesshoumaru?" exclamó Jaken, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"¡Mejor dame una mano en vez de estar gritando como vieja loca!" replicó Inuyasha, quien venía cargando a Sesshoumaru sobre su espalda. "¡El condenado pesa demasiado!"

Inuyasha le contó a Jaken que casualmente se habían encontrado después del trabajo y que su hermano, amablemente, le había invitado un par de copas, lo que le pareció un tanto extraño, pero como estaba tan sediento decidió aprovechar la oportunidad… eso último por supuesto no se lo dijo. El asunto era que Sesshoumaru había tomado de más y, en consecuencia, se había emborrachado hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente.

"¡Pero qué horror!" volvió a exclamar la criatura verde. "¿Qué habrá ocasionado este desastre?"

"¿En verdad no lo sabes?" le preguntó Inuyasha, mirando a Rin, quien se encontraba a mitad de la escalera, con una mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo que había estado reprimiendo desde que supo la verdad sobre su amo.

"No se queden ahí parados y ayúdenme a llevarlo al baño, que le hace falta un buen chorro de agua en la cara" les dijo el hombre mitad demonio, a lo que tanto Jaken como Rin acudieron a asistirlo. Al poner el brazo de Sesshoumaru sobre su propio hombro, Rin pudo sentir el intenso olor a alcohol que emanaba del aliento y de las ropas del demonio. Tenía la camisa abierta, con unos cuantos botones aún abrochados a la altura de la cintura; los pantalones llenos de polvo, prueba de que se había caído en la tierra, y estaba además descalzo. Verlo en ese estado le partió el corazón; un demonio tan orgulloso, elegante, imponente como él, convertido ahora en este despojo humano, o demoníaco… daba igual, para el caso ya daba lo mismo. Su amo parecía la sombra de la criatura que había sido siempre; el hombre que ella amaba.

"¡A ver si con esto tienes suficiente, torpe!" dijo Inuyasha, con molestia, empujando a Sesshoumaru al interior de la bañera y abriendo la llave de la ducha hasta atrás. El demonio dio un salto, por acto reflejo, pero enseguida volvió a dormirse, hundiéndose poco a poco, a la vez que el agua lo iba empapando completamente.

"Bueno, ya me voy. Cuando despierte, díganle que me debe una" El hombre mitad demonio se limpió las manos en su ropa y salió de ahí, seguido por Jaken.

"¡Qué pesado! Ya deja de preguntar, que lo sabes mejor que yo"Inuyasha le dijo a Jaken, que lo siguió hasta la puerta de calle, más confundido que nunca.

Mientras, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre el cuerpo mojado de Sesshoumaru, sobre sus ropas, su cabello… su hermoso cabello plateado, que caía en mechones sobre su pecho descubierto, y subía y bajaba con cada inspiración y exhalación. Rin no podía dejar de contemplarlo, sintiendo entre admiración y lástima de verlo así, tan demacrado. Se preguntó si era por su culpa, entonces volvió a sentir el rencor de la traición recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _Se lo merece…_ pensó, sin saber que, en el fondo, el corazón le decía otra cosa.

Salió del baño, dejando al demonio ahí, hundido en su propia miseria. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo brotaron incesantemente de sus ojos. Una a una fueron cayendo sobre la almohada y la cama. Lloró y lloró, hasta que los ojos se le pusieron rojos y la nariz se le tapó. Por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, no lo supo, sólo sabía que el dolor era muy grande como para contenerlo dentro de su ser y era por eso que las lágrimas brotaban tan violentamente de su cuerpo. Finalmente, se levantó y buscó una maleta que había en el closet. La arrojó sobre la cama y sacó toda su ropa de los cajones, tirándola sobre la maleta. También echó la ropa de la pequeña, algunos artículos personales, etc. Entonces dudó, y, al no saber qué hacer a continuación, se echó sobre la cama, a un lado del cúmulo de cosas que había sacado. Desde el principio, su intención había sido huir, pero ahora no sabía…

Estaba en eso, decidiendo qué hacer, cuando Sesshoumaru apareció en su puerta. Parecía que ya se había recuperado de la borrachera, aunque sus ropas aún estaban mojadas, al igual que su cabello. Tenía la expresión más triste que jamás le hubiera visto en el rostro, en ese rostro sereno y delicado, pero a la vez varonil, tan hermoso e imponente. La camisa mojada dejaba entrever su torso musculoso, sus pezones firmes y abdominales perfectos. Sus cabellos caían lacios y húmedos sobre sus amplios hombros y espalda ancha. Sus pantalones desabrochados, estilando por el agua y los pies fríos por tenerlos tanto tiempo descubiertos; todo constituía una imagen subliminal, erótica y divina ante sus ojos. De pronto, Rin sintió un gran impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos para que le hiciera el amor como solo él sabía hacerlo.

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó el demonio, con tono alicaído, al ver la maleta.

Rin no contestó, sino que apartó la mirada, escondiendo su deseo. Debía aguantarse, por su propio bien, pero era tan difícil, pues su corazón corría a cien por hora en ese momento. Se agarró el vestido firmemente sobre el pecho. Sentía que iba a explotar.

"¿Te quieres… ir?" preguntó él de nuevo, tímidamente, en un suspiro. "¿Tanto me odias?"

Rin tragó saliva. Tenía que dominarse para no cometer una locura, de la que seguramente se arrepentiría después.

"Te pregunté si te querías ir"le dijo el demonio, inclinándose sobre ella para tomarla del mentón. Rin sintió un calor en el vientre y, automáticamente, apartó la mano de Sesshoumaru de su rostro, mirándolo con rabia y resentimiento.

"¿Y para qué me voy a quedar aquí?" le respondió, bruscamente. "¿Todavía pretende seguir con este juego?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Rin rió por lo bajo.

"Por favor, al menos reconózcalo. Reconozca que todo este tiempo sólo estuvo divirtiéndose conmigo… Que sólo he sido una de sus tantas conquistas y que…" No terminó de hablar, pues Sesshoumaru le había plantado una cachetada en la mejilla.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?" le gritó, cambiando repentinamente el tono de voz. "¡Parece que aún no me conoces!"

Rin se sorprendió. Su amo jamás la había lastimado así, por más insolente que hubiese sido en el pasado, cuando aún era una niña. Se quedó mirándolo, en shock, con la mano sobre la mejilla, enrojecida por el golpe.

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?" continuó diciendo él. "¿Es que no entiendes que me vuelvo loco alrededor tuyo? Que solo tú me importas en la vida…" Golpeó el muro con el puño cerrado, apoyando la frente en el concreto.

"De todas formas, no puede ser" replicó Rin, ya más calmada, bajando la cabeza para que el demonio no notara las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar nuevamente. "Su madre ya me lo dijo… Usted tiene obligaciones y se debe a otros. Aunque me amara como dice, lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. ¿Se imagina?... Una simple humana unida a un demonio, un príncipe además. De solo pensarlo, me causa risa"

"¡PUES ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO TODA ESA MIERDA!" le gritó, enfurecido, tomándola firmemente por los brazos, tan firme que casi se los rompe.

"¡Ay! Me hace daño" se quejó Rin, sintiendo la presión de las uñas del demonio. "¡Suélteme, por favor!"

Sesshoumaru la soltó, dejándola caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Rin podía ver cómo el demonio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la calma.

"No sé qué más te habrá dicho mi madre, pero no me importa. Lo que me molesta es que estés dudando de mí a estas alturas…"

"¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando, de pronto, me entero de que existe una prometida? Una mujer, que no soy yo, que tiene su corazón desde hace siglos"

"¿Qué estupidez es ésa?... ¿Mi prometida? Ja!" soltó una amarga carcajada. "Si me hubieses dejado explicarte, no te estarías comportando como una malcriada"

¿Malcriada? Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no era para que la ofendiera recordándoselo. Además, si alguien tenía la razón de su lado en esta conversación era ella. Él la había engañado, ocultándole quizás lo más importante de su pasado.

"No quiero saber nada" le dijo al demonio, cruzándose de brazos. Sesshoumaru, entonces, se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros, pero esta vez fue gentil, a pesar de que destellos rojizos cruzaban fugaces por sus ojos.

"Aunque no quieras escucharlo, te lo diré de todas formas" le dijo, con determinación, dominando la situación. "Nunca consideré eso del compromiso; al fin y al cabo mi supuesta prometida era como mi hermana mayor. Arya y yo crecimos juntos y nunca la he visto con otros ojos que no sean los de hermano. Ni siquiera me cae bien. Mi madre ha insistido por siglos en concretar una alianza entre clanes para quedarnos con el trono y blah, blah, blah… Pero a mí esa mierda nunca me ha importado, y lo sabes."

"Yo… no sabía" dijo Rin, un tanto aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar. "Pero, ¿por qué nunca me contó nada?"

Sesshoumaru suavizó su expresión, sonriéndole con ternura. Rin se sonrojó y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, pero el demonio la detuvo al instante, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Para mí el pasado no cuenta" le dijo, en un susurro que la estremeció entera. "Yo nací el día en que te conocí; mi ser, mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy, es sólo tuyo"

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Sintió la mirada ardiente del demonio sobre su escote, que alcanzaba a mostrar parte de su abultado busto, el que apenas cabía en su sostén. Por su parte, ella contempló su torso aún mojado y su rostro vehemente, lleno de deseo, y pronto se dio cuenta de la dureza del miembro, que se asomaba por el pantalón.

Sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru hizo un movimiento rápido y le rasgó el vestido desde el escote, atravesando el sostén y dejando al aire sus pechos, que saltaron del puro tirón. Luego, abalanzándose sobre ella, la obligó a abrir la boca para terminar en un apasionado beso; le chupó y lamió sus senos, llenos de leche, listos para alimentar a un bebé, pero ahora era él el dueño de ellos y podía succionar todo lo que quisiera. Se relamió el dulce elixir de la comisura de sus labios y dejó que Rin terminara de desvestirlo, sintiendo cómo rozaba su miembro al sacarle los pantalones y su ropa interior.

"Rin…" suspiró en su oído. "Perdóname por lo que voy a hacerte…" y, tras pronunciar estas ardorosas palabras, la penetró sin ninguna consideración, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo acelerado, apretando firmemente los glúteos cada vez que maniobraba, levantando las piernas de Rin hasta sus propios hombros, para poder llegar hasta el fondo. Ella gemía sin cesar, casi llorando, una sensación de dolor y placer a la vez recorriéndole la entrepierna, completamente húmeda y receptiva. El demonio la tomó firmemente por las muñecas, inmovilizándola a propósito para continuar con su tarea sin que se lo impidieran. Tirando la maleta y todo lo demás de un solo manotazo, hizo espacio para voltear a Rin y ponerla de cuatro patas. De esa forma, la penetró hasta llegar al éxtasis, apretando sus pechos y dándole mordiscones en el cuello, los que ella recibía con algo de dolor, pero gustosa.

Una vez que terminaba, volvía a empezar, haciendo que Rin perdiera la cabeza de tantos orgasmos que le daba. El demonio gemía como nunca lo había hecho; por lo general, la hacía gemir más a ella, pero esta vez estaba demasiado sensible, tal vez por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que hubieran hecho el amor por última vez. Cuando acabó finalmente, tras varias actuaciones, Sesshoumaru colocó de nuevo a Rin de espaldas en la cama, presionando tanto el cuerpo contra ella que ambos terminaron por caer al suelo. Él seguía penetrándola sin cesar, de todas las formas posibles. Tal era el deseo del demonio que ni siquiera reparó en cómo estaba Rin. Al voltearla para ver su expresión, que tanto lo excitaba cuando tenían sexo, se dio cuenta de que a ella se le ponían los ojos rojos, como los de él cuando se ponía intenso, ya sea de rabia o deseo; Rin entonces se abrazó a él, rasguñándole la espalda dolorosamente, haciéndole heridas profundas que tardarían en cicatrizar. Sorprendido, la tomó entonces del rostro y le entreabrió los labios. ¿Era posible que fueran colmillos los que se asomaban? Rin se acercó y le mordió los labios, que sangraron un poco con la presión. Lamiéndoselos, el demonio sintió más deseo todavía, y casi murió infartado al sentir la cálida mano de la muchacha apoderándose de su miembro y colocándolo de nuevo en posición para seguir con el acto. Sesshoumaru no tardó en retomar el ejercicio y, levantándola en brazos, la apoyó contra la pared, le separó bien las piernas y la penetró con fuerza, haciendo que los pechos de Rin saltaran con cada embestida y emanara la leche de sus pezones duros y rosados. Él se los lamía con intensidad, dejando rastros de saliva en toda la zona, tanta que llegaba a chorrear junto a la leche tan cálida…

"¡Amo Sesshoumaru!" gemía Rin, ruidosamente, abrazada a él con todas sus fuerzas.

"Oh, Rin… cómo te amo" gemía él también, embistiéndola, yendo cada vez más profundo, llevándolos una y otra vez al éxtasis sublime.

"No me importa lo que diga nadie" suspiraba Sesshoumaru, en el oído de Rin. "Eres mía y jamás te dejaré ir…" Entonces, la puso sobre él, en el borde de la cama, y la movió incesantemente, sintiendo cómo, con cada roce de su entrepierna, el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos. Rin se aferraba firmemente a los amplios hombros del demonio, heridos debido a tantos rasguños y mordidas; luego, tomándole el rostro entre sus suaves manos, lo besó con tanta impetuosidad que le quitó la respiración, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, moviéndose incesantemente sobre él, mientras apretaba la cara del demonio contra sus voluptuosos pechos.

Después de un buen rato haciendo el amor, Sesshoumaru decidió que ya era suficiente por un día. Finalmente, se volvía a sentir pleno, desatando sus deseos por la mujer amada, saciando por completo su deseo, al menos por ahora. Ya habría muchas más veladas para compartir esa unión máxima existente entre dos seres que han sido hechos el uno para el otro.

"Rin…" le dijo el demonio, hablándole entre cortado, a la vez que llegaba al orgasmo. "Esta es la última… te puede hacer daño"

"No, amo..." suspiraba ella, abrazándose a él. "No quiero"

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sonreír con ternura.

"¿No tengo razón cuando digo que eres una niña malcriada?" le dijo, tiernamente, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Rin sonrió, echándose a su lado, en el suelo. Estaban sudados como nunca, sus cuerpos aún calientes de tanto amor. Permanecieron así, abrazados, quedándose en silencio por largo rato, como meditando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido maravilloso para ambos; la reafirmación de su amor. Rin no podía creer cómo había sido capaz de dudar de su amo, quien, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, la recibía de nuevo con todo el cariño del mundo.

"Nunca podrás escapar de mí" le dijo, plantándole un beso en la frente.

"Pero… si sigo a su lado…"se detuvo ella. "Su reino lo necesita…"

"Nadie es imprescindible en este mundo" le contestó el demonio. "De todas formas, nunca me interesó el trono"

"¿Y su gente?... ¿qué pasará con aquellos que confían y esperan por usted?"

"Ya te dije que no me importa. Además, mi madre lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora" Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa; necesitaba reunir el valor para decir lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Además, no olvides que tengo un hermano" hizo una muesca de desagrado. "Por último, le puedo ceder el trono a él. Creo que hasta le gustaría". Sesshoumau rió con malicia. "Ya imagino cómo se pondrá mi madre si eso llegara a pasar, ja"

Rin rió con él, y su dulce risa llenó la habitación.

Y también el corazón del demonio…

Continuará…"


	13. La infame prometida de Sesshoumaru

Capítulo 13: La infame prometida de Sesshoumaru.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la madre demonio hubiera abandonado la casa de su hijo de esa forma tan desagradable. Su propio hijo, ¿echándola como si fuera un trapo sucio? Se sentía tan humillada que ni quería acordarse del incidente… Era imperativo, para el bien de todos, actuar de la manera más eficaz y rápida posible, ya que había que evitar a toda costa la tragedia que se desencadenaría muy pronto si Sesshoumaru seguía con esos planes tan absurdos.

Pidió al garzón otro Martini, mientras bebía el último sorbo del vaso. Se había sentado en el bar del hotel ya hacía dos horas, lo que no le hacía nada de gracia, pues odiaba la impuntualidad de la gente, aunque fuera la de su propia sobrina y futura nuera.

"¡Llegas tarde!" exclamó la madre, con tono seco e impaciente.

"Perdón, perdón" dijo la mujer que venía llegando. A simple vista, parecía ser alguien común y corriente, excepto por la gran cantidad de _piercings_ y un par de tatuajes que le daban un aspecto un tanto amenazador; llevaba puestos unos bototos, pantalones de cuero y una sudadera negra ceñida con el logo de una banda de rock. Su cabello era ondulado, de un color rojo intenso, que le caía libremente sobre los hombros y alcanzaba a tapar sus orejas de demonio. El rímel y delineador negros resaltaban sus brillantes ojos verdes y se podía ver una pequeña luna invertida sobre su frente. De seguro que los demás pensaban que era otro de sus tatuajes, pero en verdad era la marca que llevaban los nobles de su clan.

La madre demonio la miró horrorizada. "¿Y esas fachas?" exclamó. "No recuerdo que mi difunta hermana te enseñara a vestir de esa manera"

"A mí no me parece nada de malo" contestó ella, mirándose. "Además, así me visto desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Por todos los dioses, Arya…" suspiró la otra, poniéndose una mano en la frente, con el codo apoyado en el mesón. "¡Qué vergüenza!"

"Bueno, supongo que no me llamaste para darme una lección de glamour" dijo Arya, sentándose con agilidad en otra de las sillas altas del bar. "Dime, Irasue, ¿cómo es eso de que _ya es hora_? En tu carta no explicabas nada, ni siquiera la entendí"

"No quise mencionar nada comprometedor allí, pero ahora que te veo en persona puedo decírtelo con toda claridad" empezó a contarle, mientras el garzón le traía el otro Martini. "Ya es tiempo de que tú y tu primo Sesshoumaru se casen"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Arya, sorprendida. "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"¿Acaso ya olvidaste que están comprometidos?" dijo la madre demonio, con mucha tranquilidad. "Estoy segura de que recuerdas que ese matrimonio entre ustedes fue concertado por tus padres y yo misma, cuando aún eran muy pequeños. Ahora ya es tiempo de cumplir esa promesa: tú, como heredera del clan de los zorros de montaña, te unirás al príncipe heredero del clan de los perros, es decir, mi hijo, y debe hacerse cuanto antes"

"¿Pero por qué el apuro? Digo, tan de repente…"

"Presta mucha atención, porque te lo voy a contar desde el principio" comenzó a decirle, con una expresión seria en el rostro que llamó la atención de la joven demonio, pues la Irasue que recordaba no solía ser así de… ¿o sí? Bueno, la verdad es que habían pasado varios siglos desde que se vieran por última vez.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru había salido del trabajo más temprano ese día, ya que planeaba comprar el anillo de compromiso para Rin. Afortunadamente, sabía cuál era la medida exacta, y todo gracias a los aros de cebolla de _Wackdonnald's_, el restorán de comida rápida más famoso del mundo. Ese día, Jaken y Rin se habían puesto a jugar con los aros, poniéndoselos en los dedos para luego comérselos, y él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había guardado el que le quedó bien a Rin en el dedo.

"A ver, muéstreme ESE" le dijo a la vendedora, quien sacó, con mucho cuidado, la bandeja de anillos de compromiso de la vitrina.

"Este es un diseño exclusivo, nos acaba de llegar directo desde Milán" le dijo la vendedora, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si lograba venderlo, seguramente le darían una buena comisión. "Es de plata genuina y los zircones que rodean al diamante fueron manufacturados por los mejores maestros artesanos del viejo mundo"

Sesshoumaru lo tomó entre sus garras y, comparándolo con el aro de cebolla, vio que coincidían a la perfección.

"Sí… me gusta" contestó el demonio, sonriendo levemente. "Lo llevo, pero eso sí, envuélvalo en la mejor cajita que tenga. No importa si tengo que pagar de más"

"No, señor, no se preocupe que cada uno viene con su propia cajita"

Sesshoumaru la miró fríamente.

"S…sí, ahora que recuerdo, creo que tengo una caja mucho mejor para ese anillo en particular" rio nerviosamente la vendedora.

"¡Perfecto!"

Ya de vuelta en casa, Sesshoumaru se dirigió silenciosamente a su habitación para ir a esconder el anillo de compromiso, donde Rin no pudiera encontrarlo, pero justo en ese momento entró Jaken, con la ropa limpia.

"¡Amo precioso! Ya está de vuelta en casa" exclamó, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Sesshoumaru escondió rápidamente la cajita debajo de su almohada, sin que Jaken pudiera ver claramente sus movimientos. "Qué ocurrencias tienes" tosió, incómodo y un tanto avergonzado.

"¿Quiere que le prepare un cafecito? Se ve bastante cansado…"

"Está bien" contestó el demonio. "Lo tomaré en el living"

"¡A su orden!" y dicho esto, el sirviente salió corriendo a cumplir la tarea encomendada.

"¡AMO, ya llegó!" se oyó la dulce y exaltada voz de Rin, quien entró a la habitación justo cuando Jaken salía.

"¡RIN!" exclamó él, yendo hacia ella para abrazarla y, de paso, llevarla fuera del lugar. Por nada del mundo quería que se arruinara la sorpresa, ya que tenía todo preparado para la gran propuesta. "¿Estabas con Hikaru?"

"Sí, acabo de terminar de darle de comer" le sonrió Rin. "Es muy obediente, se ha quedado dormida de inmediato… Creo que salió más a usted que a mí"

"¿Tú crees?"

Rin asintió.

"¿Entonces debo considerar que soy más obediente?"

Rin asintió de nuevo, pero ahora de una manera pícara, a lo que Sesshoumaru contestó con una leve mordida en su cuello. "Ten cuidado, que no soy tan manso como crees" le dijo, sonriéndole tiernamente.

En eso estaban cuando oyeron voces en el living. ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

"Dile que vengo de parte de Irasue" le decía Arya a Jaken, quien la miraba con desconfianza, debido a su aspecto tan rebelde. "Él sabrá de inmediato quién soy…"

En eso, llegó Sesshomaru, seguido de Rin. Casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando vio a la prima.

"¡¿ARYA?!" gritó, y las pupilas se le contrajeron como si de un gato expuesto directamente a la luz se tratase.

"Hola, primo. A mí también me da gusto verte" dijo ella, moviendo la mano para saludar a todos.

"¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?... ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?"

"Me lo dijo Irasue… pensé que lo sabrías"

"¿Irasue?" preguntó Rin, tímidamente, mientras se escondía tras Sesshoumaru. Aquella mujer lucía muy audaz y decidida. ¿Sería su atuendo?

"Mi madre" contestó el demonio, sin mirar a Rin. Sus ojos despedían fuego y tenía las garras como para dar un zarpazo.

Rin lo miró sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que nunca se molestó en saber el verdadero nombre de la madre de Sesshoumaru, por lo que sintió un poco de tristeza.

"¿Es ella?" preguntó Arya, acercándose a Rin. "Es muy bonita"

"¡Déjala en paz!" se interpuso el demonio, agarrándole el brazo violentamente.

"¡Ay, me haces daño!" se quejó Arya. "Ay, ay, ay"

"Ahora tú y yo vamos a aclarar algunas cosas" le dijo Sesshoumaru, con una mirada fría e implacable en el rostro. "¡Camina!"

El demonio abrió abruptamente la puerta de la calle para disponerse a salir con la mujer demonio.

"Rin, yo resolveré todo. Espérame tranquila" se volteó a decirle a la muchacha, con dulzura, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Sube al auto!" le ordenó Sesshoumaru, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

"¡Está bien, pero suéltame!"

Arya se dejó caer en el asiento y el demonio le cerró la puerta. Entonces, él mismo fue a tomar su puesto y, poniendo el auto en marcha, se dirigieron, a toda carrera, a un lugar desconocido.

"Imagino a lo que viniste" dijo Sesshoumaru, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. "Pero te advierto que ni mi madre ni tú podrán interferir en mis planes"

"Irasue está muy empecinada con lo tuyo; dice que se va a desencadenar una tragedia si no nos casamos de inmediato…"

De pronto, el auto frenó de un sopetón.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE CASARNOS?!" gritó, mostrándole los colmillos. "¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?"

"¡Oye, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Casi salgo volando por el vidrio"

Sesshoumaru se inclinó entonces sobre ella y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"En verdad eres bruta"

Arya le sacó la lengua.

"Pues no me pienso casar contigo, si es a lo que viniste" le dijo, altanero. "Así que mi madre y tú pierden su tiempo"

"¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo me quería casar contigo? Mírame, estoy en la flor de la juventud. ¡Yo solo quiero divertirme, y ser libre, LIBRE, LIBRE!"

"Estás loca" le dijo él, tras mirarla de arriba abajo.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad que pretendes casarte con tu humana?"

Sesshoumaru asintió. "Ya es un hecho. La boda será muy pronto… Pero ¿y a ti no te importa la unión de los clanes?"

"No, qué aburrido. Prefiero mil veces seguir viviendo entre los humanos, ¡Ellos sí que saben divertirse!"

A Sesshoumaru se le dibujó una gran gota en la frente. Nunca pensó que Arya le saldría con algo como eso. Rio para sus adentros al imaginar lo furiosa que se pondría su madre al ver sus planes frustrados.

"Y dime ¿la quieres mucho?"

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, no te hagas. ¿Quieres mucho a tu humana?"

"No solo la amo con toda el alma, sino que también tengo una hija con ella"

"¿DE VERDAD? Qué tierno!" exclamó Arya, emocionada. "¿Y Uri lo sabe?"

El demonio asintió. "Lo sabe muy bien"

"Pues vaya lío, primo" suspiró ella, desparramándose en el asiento con desidia. "No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos en este momento"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y, mientras hacía partir el auto de nuevo, notó por primera vez los bototos.

"¡Oye, quién te dio mis bototos!" le gritó, molesto.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí… bueno, pues, me los dio mi madre, hace mucho…" rio ella, nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza.

"Son _míos_… nadie tiene derecho a sacarlos del tesoro personal del príncipe de palacio"

Arya lo miró, sorprendida, y luego se largó a reír. "¡Ahora recuerdo por qué me caías tan mal!; eras un egoísta de lo peor. ¡Nunca me prestabas tus cosas!"

Sesshoumaru le mostró los colmillos y, refunfuñando, pisó el acelerador a full, haciendo que Arya nuevamente se diera con el vidrio en la cabeza.

Continuará…


	14. Preguntas sin respuesta

Capítulo 14: Preguntas sin respuesta…

_Amo… ¿dónde está?... ¿por qué se demora tanto?,_ se preguntaba Rin, dando vueltas impacientemente por el living de la casa. Ya hace dos horas que Sesshoumaru había salido, en compañía de su "prometida"… bueno," ex prometida"… o lo que sea, y el hecho de no saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos en esos momentos le inquietaba sobremanera.

Jaken fue de compras, pero no llegaría hasta tarde, pues pasaría a visitar a su abuelita, según él. Hikaru dormía plácidamente en su cuna, ajena a los problemas del mundo, el dolor, la traición. De alguna forma, la envidiaba. Pero ¿en verdad Sesshoumaru la estaría traicionando justo ahora? Su cabeza le decía que no, de ninguna manera, pero su corazón no dejaba de sentirse inseguro al no tenerlo cerca y, más importante, saberlo cerca de esa mujer… Esa Arya quería quitárselo, que tal vez de qué artimañas se valdría para convencerlo de que una unión con ella sería más beneficiosa. Dios, la espera la estaba matando. Caminó a través del pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Sesshoumaru; cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en una de las blandas almohadas de su amo, que olían a él, a su cuerpo, a la fragancia de sus cabellos. Se abrazó a una y la aspiró fuerte, sintiendo repentinamente la urgencia de tenerlo a su lado, acariciándola, besándola… Lentamente, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa y empezó a masajear uno de sus abultados senos por encima del sostén, a la vez que suspiraba y bajaba la otra mano por su entrepierna. Pronto se encontró jadeando, suspirando el nombre de su amo, acelerando el ritmo de las caricias al imaginar que eran propinadas por el propio demonio. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se tocó por debajo del calzón, emitiendo un sonoro quejido cuando llegó a su centro de placer, en medio de los húmedos pliegues de su sexo. Arqueó la espalda al sentirse cada vez más cerca de la liberación y no había alcanzado a gemir de nuevo cuando, de repente, se abrió la puerta. Era Sesshoumaru, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta apenas la vio.

"¡Amo Sesshoumaru!" exclamó, retirando rápidamente la mano. "Yo… yo…

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, los ojos ya comenzando a destellar de puro deseo. La sola visión de Rin en esa pose tan tentadora, con sus delicadas manos sobre sus partes, la camisa abierta y el sostén mostrando parte del rosado pezón le provocó un doloroso ardor en la ingle y se puso duro al instante.

"Continúa" le ordenó suavemente, con voz grave. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocándole el pestillo. "Vamos, no te cortes. Quiero verte"

Rin dudó unos segundos, pero pronto retomó su tarea. Posó sus dedos temblorosos sobre el calzón, estimulándose justo en la húmeda zona de la que Sesshoumaru no podía apartar la vista. Observó que ya estaba muy mojada y captó los gemidos crecientes que iba emitiendo cada vez que se pasaba a llevar el endurecido pezón por debajo del sostén. Se contorsionó en la cama, ascendiendo paulatinamente por la espiral de placer, suspirando y aumentando las arremetidas de sus dedos en su interior. Sesshoumaru tragó fuerte y sintió un deseo indescriptible al ver que Rin lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una expresión ardiente, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entre cortada.

"Amo… Sesshoumaru" jadeó, pellizcándose un pezón, haciendo que este se pusiera más duro a la vista del demonio.

Aquello fue la perdición de Sesshoumaru, que, no pudiendo aguantar más, se abalanzó sobre ella en la cama, sujetándola de las muñecas y besándola apasionadamente, haciéndola gemir de placer. Presionó a propósito su miembro erecto sobre la cadera de ella, frotándose seductoramente entre sus piernas, provocándole espasmos por todo el cuerpo; terminó de arrancarle la blusa de un tirón y desabrochó el sostén, para luego ahuecar sus grandes manos sobre los generosos pechos y juguetear con sus pezones, lamiendo primero uno y luego el otro.

"Oh, pequeña… me vuelves loco" suspiró un momento sobre su piel, succionándole el amplio pezón con fuerza, lo que la hizo contorsionarse entera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios y la lengua del demonio sobre ella, sintiendo las lamidas que le daba por todos lados. Sesshoumaru se alzó para besarla con fuerza, tomando las sonrosadas mejillas entre sus manos, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, traspasándole la leche materna que había chupado de sus senos hinchados. Eso la hizo enloquecer de pasión, así que, a la vez que se abandonaba al ardiente y posesivo beso, subió las manos por el torso de Sesshoumaru y lo instó a sacarse la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

"Déjeme a mí" le dijo tentadoramente, y luego se introdujo en la boca uno de los pezones masculinos y lo chupó con ansias, sin despegarse de él en ningún momento. Sesshoumaru gimió fuerte al sentir la oleada de sensaciones que comenzaban en ese punto tan sensible para terminar en su entrepierna. La agarró firmemente de los hombros para resistir el gran placer que le estaba proporcionando; apretando ojos y dientes, dejó escapar un doloroso quejido al notar que ella se retiraba bruscamente. No alcanzó a rechistar al ver el notorio chupón que le había dejado justo ahí, cuando ella lo empujó suavemente sobre las almohadas y bajó lentamente por sus piernas.

Descubrió sus intenciones al verla desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón.

"Rin, déjame hacerte el amor…" dijo, en un hilo de voz, pero su respuesta fue clara: sería ella la que llevaría el mando esta vez, y eso lo frustraba un poco, pero también lo excitaba como nunca.

"Mmm, qué rico" gimió Rin, lamiendo la cabeza del miembro con la punta de la lengua, para luego metérselo en la boca y empezar a succionar con ganas, acariciándole los testículos por detrás mientras le daba placer. Sesshoumaru se excitaba cada vez más al verla, tan inocente y tan dulce, y tan arrebatadoramente irresistible. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio de nuevo: ese destello rojizo en los ojos de ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron; esa aura potente que lo envolvía de una manera tan abrumadora como ardiente. Pero sus pensamientos se nublaron una vez que llegó al éxtasis, derramando su semilla en la boca de Rin, quien, al lamerse los labios, dejó entrever un par de pequeños colmillos.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sesshoumaru, tomándola del brazo para acercarla a él. "¿Estos de nuevo?" pero, una vez le abrió la boca, los colmillos habían desaparecido, al igual que el rojo de sus ojos.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó ella, mirándolo preocupada. "¿No le gustó?"

"No es eso, amor. No me hagas caso" le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Aunque era un asunto que necesitaba aclarar lo antes posible. "Estuviste maravillosa", murmuró, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja. Eso la hizo estremecerse nuevamente y una creciente necesidad surgió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, clamando por ser satisfecha. La sola mirada de amor de él le bastó para volver a abalanzarse sobre su entrepierna y lamer los sobrantes de su descarga. Sesshoumaru dio un respingo al sentir que la cálida lengua de Rin le succionaba la punta del pene para aprovechar al máximo el espeso fluido. Sin poder esperar más y, a sabiendas de que su miembro había crecido nuevamente, puso a Rin de espaldas sobre la cama y lentamente le quitó los calzones por debajo de la falda, rozándole las blancas y sedosas piernas con sus largos cabellos, que se esparcían sobre el colchón, protegiéndola, adorándola.

"Ahhh, amo Sesshoumaru…" gimió Rin al sentir el cálido aliento del demonio sobre su vagina, que ya comenzaba a estar mojada de nuevo. Ahogó un profundo gemido cuando la lengua de él se introdujo entre sus pliegues para acariciarla adentro, describiendo círculos profundos y pausados sobre su clítoris. Aferrada a los cabellos del demonio, gimió a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, sintiendo cómo los jugos brotaban desde su interior. Sesshoumaru lamió y succionó su flujo con una devoción implacable, sorbiendo cada gota que salía de ella, lo que bastó para llevarla al éxtasis justo en el momento en que el demonio se retiraba. Experimentando aún las últimas oleadas del orgasmo, sintió el miembro grande y duro del demonio entrar de una sola embestida; Sesshoumaru respiraba con dificultad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con deseo, sus cabellos cayendo lacios sobre la piel sensible de ella, ansioso por volver a llenarla con todo su ser. Entonces, comenzó a moverse despacio, jadeando con cada roce, llevándola a la locura, apretando los glúteos a la vez que le alzaba las caderas para penetrar más profundo, moviéndose rápido hasta sacarle lloriqueos de placer. Rin gemía cada vez más fuerte y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente al mismo ritmo, empujando hacia arriba para sentir el cálido miembro más adentro. La fricción era dolorosa, como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero debían soportarlo, pues se anhelaban tanto que no podrían ser capaces de separarse. Sin dejar de empujar, Sesshoumaru la tomó de una pierna y la puso boca abajo en la cama. Apoyada sobre los codos, Rin se sintió abrumada por la insistente penetración del demonio, quien golpeaba las caderas contra su trasero, sacudiéndola a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado. Rin gritaba de puro goce, instándolo a entrar más profundo, a lo que Sesshoumaru respondió enseguida con una serie de embestidas brutales que casi la hicieron acabar ahí mismo. Agarrándole los pechos mientras seguía golpeándola con sus caderas, Sesshoumaru masajeó sus duros pezones, que derraban leche sobre las sábanas con cada brusca embestida. La estimulación de los dedos del demonio fue demasiado para ella, que, apretando el miembro de él con fuerza en su interior, no pudo evitar correrse de manera ruidosa y prolongada. Unos segundos después, él la siguió, embistiendo bruscamente una última vez para luego llenarla con su semilla. Tras emitir un ruido gutural, Sesshoumaru se apartó suavemente, viendo cómo su propio fluido se desbordaba de su húmeda vagina. Rin cayó sobre la cama exhausta, con la cara transpirada y la entrepierna palpitante, y Sesshoumaru se dejó caer a su lado, igual de saciado. Su torso subía y bajaba con cada respiración, sudado, caliente y poderoso. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, Rin yacía de lado, observándolo con una ardiente expresión en el rostro, como si lo invitara a tomar más. Sesshoumaru se conmovió ante su inocencia y depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente, frotando la nariz con delicadeza.

"Te amo, Rin. Nunca querré a nadie más" le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza. A lo que ella respondió con un profundo beso, lleno de amor y de anhelo. Y, sin que Rin se diera cuenta, rescató la cajita con el anillo, que seguía sano y salvo bajo la almohada que no se había movido, y lo guardó dentro del velador.

Era como para derretirse, pero a Arya eso de tanta predilección y expresiones de amor tan apasionadas le provocaban náuseas. Nunca se había enamorado y, en verdad, lo agradecía. Si iba a ponerse tan tonta como su primo, prefería seguir siendo libre.

Cuando vio salir a Sesshoumaru del dormitorio todo despeinado y solo con pantalones de buzo, no pudo evitar que se le saliera un picante comentario:

"Estuvo movida la tarde parece ¿no?" rió por lo bajo.

Sesshoumaru le dirigió una gélida mirada. "¿Y a ti qué te importa?... Además ¿por qué sigues aquí? Te dije que no podías quedarte…"

"Pero si mi avión sale recién mañana por la mañana" respondió Arya, haciendo un mohín. "¿Qué te cuesta alojarme esta noche en tu casa?"

"Debiste haberte ido con mi madre" gruñó el otro. "No quiero que Rin se sienta incómoda"

"Creo que ya la incomodaste bastante hasta el punto de hacerla llorar hace un rato…" dijo, con picardía. Sabía que lo lamentaría, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Era tan 'molestable' después de todo.

"Mira, no te respondo porque me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses. Pero a ella no vas a decirle nada, ¿escuchaste?"

Vaya, al final no había logrado que se le moviera un pelo. _Lástima…_ se dijo.

"Descuida, no interferiré. Lo que sí, hay que aclarar este asunto del matrimonio arreglado pronto, porque no quiero casarme y está claro que tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo"

"Sí" suspiró Sesshoumaru, cruzando sus musculosos brazos sobre el amplio pecho desnudo. "Además, hay un asunto urgente del que necesito hablar con mi madre… ¿Sabes si sigue en la ciudad?" al ver que Arya se encogía de hombros, continuó como hablando para sí mismo: "Me temo entonces que tendré que ir a verla en persona"

"¿Vas a volver al reino?" le preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. "No creo que sea una buena idea…"

Sesshoumaru no alcanzó a contestar cuando la puerta del dormitorio se entreabrió despacio.

"Oh, perdón. No quería interrumpir" dijo Rin, no pudiendo evitar el dolor reflejado en su rostro. "Iba por un vaso de agua y algo de comer"

"Vuelve a la cama, amor" le dijo Sesshoumaru, acercándose para besarla en la frente. "Recuerda que aún no hemos terminado" le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Arya hizo una mueca de asco. Obviamente, lo había oído.

"Haré algo de comer. No me demoraré nada" le respondió Rin, sonriéndole con dulzura. Sorprendentemente, su miembro comenzó a reaccionar, oculto bajo el buzo. La vio alejarse, con ese tentador camisón de seda que muy pronto arrancaría con los dientes. Ansiaba saborearla entera, desde el pelo hasta la punta del pie. Por supuesto que sus pechos eran sus partes favoritas, tan generosos y deliciosos, llenos de una leche cálida y tan dulce como ella misma.

Aún seguía en sus ensoñaciones cuando notó que Arya olfateaba el aire con insistencia.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó el demonio, desconcertado.

"¿Acaso no lo hueles?" siguió olfateando, ahora en dirección a él.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" exclamó, echándose hacia atrás.

"Tú humana" contestó Arya, con expresión divertida en el rostro. "Está preñada. Y son dos. No sé cómo no lo percibes. El olor es fuerte"

Sesshoumaru se quedó de una pieza. Rin ¿embarazada de nuevo?. ¿Tan pronto? Y él no lo había sentido. ¿Por qué?

"¿Estás segura?" sacudió a Arya por los hombros, quien reconoció un creciente destello de esperanza en los ojos de su primo.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

"Necesito hablar con mi madre" dijo Sesshoumaru, con tono ansioso en la voz, poniéndose una mano en la frente. "Lo antes posible"

Continuará…


	15. El viaje de Sesshoumaru

Captítulo 15: El viaje de Sesshoumaru

No era uno ¡sino dos! Y ya venían en camino… Cómo tan pronto, pensó, pero su felicidad era tal que se atrevió a sonreír como un adolescente delante de su prima.

"¿Te sientes bien?" inquirió Arya, frunciendo el ceño. Nunca lo había visto con esa expresión en el rostro. Se preguntó si realmente conocía al demonio. Al parecer, no tanto como ella creía.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, sino que salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Rin le daría dos hijos más, _su_ mujer volvería a convertirlo en padre. Cuando la vio de espaldas junto al mesón, cortando cebollines y zanahorias, no pudo reprimir el profundo anhelo que tenía de abrazarla y acariciarle el vientre, de decirle que la amaba y que nunca la dejaría ir, porque le pertenecía y era suya para siempre.

"¡Amo…!" exclamó Rin, dando un respingo al sentir los fuertes brazos del demonio aferrados a su cintura. Sesshoumaru entonces la tomó del mentón para girar su cabeza y encontrar sus labios, los que besó con adoración, reclamándola de manera apasionada. Rin gimió en su boca y se estremeció al notar las grandes manos del demonio sobre sus pechos, los que comenzó a masajear por debajo del delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto, alcanzando a pellizcar suavemente un pezón.

"Te amo. Te deseo. Tanto" suspiraba Sesshoumaru contra su cuello, depositando suaves besos mientras introducía los dedos por debajo del camisón de seda, directo en su húmedo sexo. Rin jadeó con fuerza, temblando al sentir su contacto, y soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Su cuerpo respondió más pronto de lo que esperaba y, alargando la mano hacia atrás para tocar al demonio, masajeó el duro miembro por encima del pantalón, que amenazaba con rasgarse debido a la presión. Sesshoumaru gimió fuerte y, sin decir nada, apartó las cosas de un manotazo y la tumbó sobre el mesón, acariciándola suavemente mientras le separaba las piernas y le subía el camisón hasta la cintura. Rin sintió una oleada de deseo y ansiedad al oírlo respirar entrecortadamente, y casi murió de desesperación al notar la cabeza del miembro de él tentando sus ahora húmedos pliegues, sin llegar a penetrarla.

"Por favor…" le suplicó en un hilo de voz, girando la cabeza para mirarlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la labios entre abiertos. La expresión más sensual del mundo para él.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, preciosa?" le preguntó, con voz grave, sintiendo su miembro palpitar, ansioso por penetrarla profundamente.

"¡Métalo, por favor!" jadeó, alzando las caderas, un tanto avergonzada por ser tan directa. "Lo quiero dentro…"

No alcanzó a girarse cuando vio que Sesshoumaru la tomaba bruscamente de una sola embestida, lo que casi le sacó lágrimas de placer. El demonio tenía los ojos entre cerrados y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, entrando profundamente y saliendo rápido, para volver a entrar hasta el fondo, aumentando el ritmo con cada penetración. Con la cara y los pechos presionando sobre el mesón, Rin golpeaba frenéticamente su trasero contra las caderas de él, sacudiéndose entera y emitiendo sonoros gemidos al comenzar a estimularse ella misma, acariciando el hinchado clítoris. Sintió las garras del demonio aferrándosele en la piel mientras la sostenía fuertemente por las caderas, impulsándola hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a la vez que jadeaba su nombre con insistencia. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al sentirse cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, y comenzó a quejarse cada vez más alto al notar las inevitables contracciones. Sesshoumaru también estaba en su límite, palpitando en el interior de ella, calentándose más a medida que iba llegando al clímax. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había visto el extraño fenómeno que venía repitiéndose cada vez que tenían sexo. La tomó entonces del rostro para girarla con suavidad, y volvió a invadirlo esa sensación de alerta al observar los familiares colmillos y el rojo intenso de sus ojos delirantes, que pedían más y más. Repentinamente, la soltó al experimentar la última sacudida y la explosión de placer, que volcó en el interior de ella en forma de un líquido claro y viscoso, el cual se derramó por la entrepierna de Rin en el preciso instante en que ella alcanzó su propio placer, emitiendo un prolongado y sonoro gemido contra el mesón.

Seshoumaru cayó hacia delante, sobre ella, intentando recuperarse de la excitación mientras su pecho subía y bajaba pegado a la pequeña espalda. "Eres adorable… tan tierna" le susurró al oído y ella se dio vuelta para besarlo suavemente en los labios, regulando poco a poco su propia respiración.

"¡Bravo, bravo! Es la mejor escena porno que he visto en años", aplaudiendo desde la puerta, Arya reía frenéticamente, apretándose el estómago, mientras a Jaken se le caían los paquetes al suelo, además de la mandíbula.

Los dos se incorporaron rápidamente, Rin arreglándose el delantal y bajándose el camisón, y Sesshoumaru ocultando su nueva erección bajo el pantalón.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LOS DOS!" gritó, tan amenazadoramente que salieron corriendo al instante.

Aunque el rostro de Rin había vuelto a la normalidad, sabía que algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era posible que él mismo fuera el causante del cambio que veía en ella mientras tenían sexo? Recordó que una vez el médico que atendió el parto de Rin le dijo que, con cada embarazo, su vida se prolongaría… pero ¿qué tanto sabía un humano después de todo? Por eso tenía que hablar con su madre. Seguramente, ella podría aclarar sus dudas a cabalidad.

Y estaba el otro asunto: ¿sería conveniente revelarle que estaba embarazada nuevamente, y con dos de sus cachorros, además? Tuvo miedo de que entrara en pánico y, después de lo que iba a comunicarle, no quería sumarle una preocupación más.

"Nena, volvamos a la habitación. Necesito decirte algo importante" le dijo, con un tono dulce en la voz, a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y regresaba con ella. La invitó a sentarse sobre la cama deshecha y él hizo lo mismo a continuación. "Amor, tengo que irme de viaje" le soltó, sin rodeos, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. "No me tomará mucho tiempo, así que regresaré a ti lo antes posible. Por nada me perdería tu graduación" sonrió.

"Lléveme con usted, amo" le suplicó ella, con ojos delirantes, tomando la mano del demonio entre las suyas para depositar un beso.

"No puedo, cariño" le contestó, conmovido, y la sentó en su regazo, ansiando su cercanía. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se acurrucó contra él, emitiendo ahogados sollozos. Le partía el corazón tener que dejarla, pero era algo que tenía que hacer él solo y con la cabeza bien fría. Si ella estaba allí, le sería imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. "Es mejor que te quedes aquí, con nuestra hija, tranquila…"

"¿Pero por qué?, ¿a dónde va?" quiso saber ella, sin alzar la mirada.

Sesshoumaru suspiró hondo y la estrechó con más fuerza. "Voy al Reino, a ver mi madre. Tengo que hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas". Rin dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sesshoumaru pudo ver la angustia y la ansiedad que estos reflejaban y le secó las incipientes lágrimas con la punta de la lengua. Eran cálidas y saladas.

"¿Irá con… _ella_?" se atrevió a preguntar Rin, dolida, y no pudiendo esconder los celos que aún sentía de Arya.

"No. Ella no tiene nada que ver" le respondió Sesshoumaru tajantemente, y la besó en los labios para tranquilizarla. Se veía tan adorable y sexy cuando se encelaba… tanto que le revolvía la sangre. "No pienses más en eso, sabes que soy solo tuyo"

Rin sonrió y se le echó encima para darle otro beso, esta vez más cálido y apasionado. Él gimió en su boca, sintiendo las delicadas manos de ella sobre sus anchos hombros desnudos y su miembro endurecerse bajo el pantalón; de un solo movimiento entonces, la colocó a horcajadas sobre él en la cama, quedando frente a frente, el hinchado y necesitado miembro rozando el estómago de ella. Sesshoumaru le desabrochó el delantal y le bajó lentamente los tirantes del camisón, para dejar al descubierto sus pechos llenos y sonrosados, los que tomó en sus manos y masajeó hasta sacarle a ella los primeros gemidos. Se acercó un pezón a la boca y lo chupó, mientras le acariciaba el otro con un dedo y luego lo pellizcaba suavemente. Ella gimió fuerte, contorsionándose sobre él, removiéndose para frotar el miembro, duro y más grande que antes, con su propio sexo. Aferrada a los hombros del demonio, se arqueaba para pegar los pechos a él, quien siguió succionando con fuerza, bebiendo la cálida leche que brotaba con cada estímulo. Casi a punto de llegar al límite, Rin se subió el camisón y, tomando el miembro de él entre sus manos, lo instó a entrar en su ya húmeda vagina, bajando lentamente hasta el fondo para comenzar a montarlo a un ritmo pausado. Sesshoumaru se abrazó a ella, presionando la cara contra los deliciosos pechos pegoteados de leche y saliva, y la penetró más profundo, arrancándole un sonoro grito de placer. Se movió cada vez más deprisa, haciéndola subir y bajar con insistencia, saltando ambos al mismo ritmo acelerado. Y entonces ella se corrió escandalosamente, gimiéndole al oído, lo que fue como un catalizador para su propio deseo. Sin querer acabar aún, la tumbó de espaldas en la cama y, tomándole una pierna, la giró sobre el colchón para penetrarla de lado, rápida y más profundamente. Los grandes pechos de ella golpeaban hacia arriba y abajo, salpicando gotas del líquido maternal por todas partes, sus quejidos creciendo en frecuencia y volumen. Él embestía sin piedad, apretando los dientes y sintiendo como el sudor caía por su rostro caliente, sus cabellos humedecidos se revolvían con el esfuerzo. Cuando llegó al clímax, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó fuertemente los glúteos, descargándose en el interior de Rin, suspirando su nombre. Pero, al verla tendida en la cama, con esa expresión tan erótica, los ojos rojos y los pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca entre abierta, su miembro respondió de nuevo y, alzándole las caderas, la penetró de un tirón, y embistió sin parar, hasta hacerla llorar. La cabeza de Rin colgaba hacia atrás, mientras se apoyaba con las manos sobre el colchón para no perder el equilibro, sus pechos seguían sacudiéndose de acuerdo al ritmo que él marcaba con sus impacientes penetraciones. A medida que iba acercándose al orgasmo nuevamente, Rin se dejó caer hacia atrás, momento que el demonio aprovechó para empujarle las piernas hasta la altura de la cabeza para seguir penetrándola, golpeando sonoramente su pelvis contra los glúteos de ella, provocando una fricción insoportablemente placentera y caliente. Ella gritaba y lloriqueaba con cada sacudida, aferrada a las sábanas, y cuando su vagina comenzó a contraerse y a estrujar el miembro del demonio en su interior, sintió que algo explotaba con furia entre ellos, a la vez que Sesshoumaru se estremecía para luego correrse con ganas, apretando los glúteos para descargar nuevamente todo lo que tenía para ella.

Tendidos en la cama, saciados de pasión, se abrazaron por largo rato, hasta que sus cuerpos se recobraron y su respiración se hizo más normal. Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y balbuceó algo que ella no alcanzó a entender. Luego lo vio estirar el brazo hasta el cajón del velador y sacar una pequeña cajita de color blanco, envuelta con una delicada cinta dorada.

"Rin" le dijo Sesshoumaru, seriamente, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. "Acéptame por esposo, por favor"

Rin sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo y su corazón se derritió como mantequilla en el momento en que él abrió la cajita, extrajo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo correspondiente. Se miró la mano. ¡El anillo era perfecto, justamente como lo había soñado! Con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y le echó los brazos al cuello al demonio, repitiendo una y otra vez el _Sí_. Él la estrechó con fuerza, sonriendo satisfecho, para luego besarla en la mejilla y en la boca, la que saboreó por completo.

"Te amo, Rin" suspiró en su oído cuando separaron sus labios. "Te he amado desde siempre"

"Lo sé… ¡Yo también!"

Sesshoumaru se sentía como en las nubes, como si flotara por los aires sobre un arcoíris rosa… ¡Pero qué diablos! Nunca pensó que los arcoíris rosa serían lo suyo, rio para sus adentros mientras recogía su traje ceremonial de la tintorería. Por supuesto que resultaba inapropiado presentarse en el Castillo con la ropa que usaba en el mundo de los humanos. Si quería quedar en buenos términos con su madre, era mejor hacer las cosas a su manera en lo que se refería al protocolo.

Al bajar del auto en el estacionamiento para el público, se estiró y movió los hombros. Todavía sentía el cuerpo agarrotado después de tanto sexo, porque, por si fuera poco, lo había hecho con Rin tres veces más en la ducha, y en todas había pasado lo mismo: esos ojos rojos que lo traspasaban y los colmillos que lo mordisqueaban en sus zonas más erógenas. Oh, los dioses sabían que había tratado de resistirse, pero al verla tan contenta con el anillo, no pudo rechazar ninguna de sus caricias.

Un empleado del zoológico lo recibió amablemente en la entrada, haciéndolo pasar. Ese día estaba cerrado por mantención, así que la tarea no armaría alboroto entre la gente. Siguió al dependiente por un largo camino de grava, con árboles asomándose por los lados y una alta vegetación que tendría que ser cortada muy pronto. Los animales en sus jaulas se inquietaron al verlo, pero, al percibir su olor, se calmaron inmediatamente, bajando la cabeza de forma imperceptible, en señal de respeto.

Al llegar a su destino, se sacó los lentes de sol y se los guardó en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. Parado frente a la jaula, se comunicó telepáticamente con la criatura que habitaba al otro lado de los barrotes, quien, al salir de su cueva para verlo, le dio la bienvenida con un rugido al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su antiguo amo.

"A-Un, viejo amigo" pronunció el demonio, con tono solemne, y alargó una mano para acariciarle una de las cabezas a la criatura. "Ven conmigo una vez más a las lejanas Tierras del Norte, donde la luna es más luminosa y los perros le gruñen a la niebla. Un asunto urgente reclama mi atención y te suplico me lleves pronto en aquella dirección" y, dicha la plegaria, Sesshoumaru se alejó un poco de la jaula e impuso sus manos sobre esta, liberando un potente espectro rojizo que deshizo el sello que contenía prisionero al dragón de tres cabezas, que, una vez libre, se agachó para aceptar a su jinete y, a continuación, se elevó por los cielos, cabalgando sobre el fuego sagrado de sus pezuñas, con destino al Ancestral Reino de los Perros.

Dejando atrás los edificios de la civilización, Sesshoumaru abrió un portal para pasar al otro lado, guiando a A-Un a través del agujero luminoso. Al entrar en contacto con el frío clima del Reino, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Contrastaba demasiado con la temperatura que había en el mundo de los humanos durante esa época.

Esperaba que hubieran encendido fuego en el Castillo al menos.

Y no se equivocó; apenas entró con A-Un en los Dominios del Gran Rey, los sirvientes lo condujeron inmediatamente al interior del Castillo, en el que ardía una gran hoguera bajo el altar de sus antepasados. Luego de dar las órdenes con respecto al cuidado de A-Un, pidió saber si su madre estaba en casa, a lo que siguió una respuesta afirmativa. Despachó a los sirvientes entonces y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se preparó con sus ropas ceremoniales, dejando aparte el atuendo casual.

Arrodillado frente al altar, pudo disfrutar del calor del fuego por varios minutos antes del esperado encuentro. Era más que obvio que Irasue se estaba haciendo de rogar, dejándolo ahí plantado sin darle cara.

Tras hacer una señal de respeto a sus antepasados, se puso de pie solemnemente, y, al aguzar el oído, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

"Sabía que recapacitarías, hijo mío" Irasue apareció en ese momento, ataviada también con su traje tradicional. Se veía hermosa y majestuosa, como siempre, rodeada de sus damas de compañía, a las cuales despachó para quedar a solas con su hijo.

"No te equivoques, madre" respondió el demonio, fríamente. "No he cambiado de parecer con respecto al matrimonio arreglado"

El gesto de la madre demonio se endureció, evidenciando su disgusto. "Entonces no sé para qué viniste, si no tenemos nada de qué hablar"

"Yo sí tengo algunas cosas que decir, y también preguntas que me gustaría que tuvieran respuesta" aseguró, acercándose más, para quedar frente a ella. "Madre, he venido buscando tu conocimiento"

Continuará…


End file.
